De givre et de feu
by Jylle
Summary: La rentrée... Une joie pour certain, un tourment pour d'autres. Mais une chose est certaine, celle ci sera relativement importante pour beaucoup d'adolescent, dont une jeune femme froide nommée Lightning
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Un bruit désagréable vint la tirer de son sommeil ce matin là. Un bruit aigu qu'elle n'avait plus entendu pendant deux mois. Grommelant, elle retourna son oreiller sur sa tête jusqu'à disparaître dessous, afin de préserver ses tympans de l'insupportable bip sonore. Se tortillant sous sa couette, elle soupira, constatant avec peine que son cache oreille improvisé ne lui était pas d'un grand, et agita mollement son bras près de la table de chevet où se situait le réveil. Sentant le bois du bout de ses doigts, elle se réjouit un instant, prête à éteindre l'appareil et à se rendormir, mais sa joie s'envola bien vite. Relevant la tête, surprise, elle maugréa en voyant que son réveil avait été déplacé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Baillant, elle se frotta les yeux avant de passer une main dans sa tignasse rose en pétard. Elle se leva en poussant un long soupir paresseux, et se jeta sur l'appareil, ne tenant plus. A peine l'eut-t-elle éteint, qu'un vacarme retentit derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur la mine réjouie d'une jeune fille.

- Lightning ! Réveille toi!lança-t-elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et ne te rendors pas ! Je te connais !

La concernée haussa un sourcil. Sa sœur était déjà habillée, coiffée, et tout sourire dès 7h00. Elle rampa presque jusqu'à son lit, et s'y allongea péniblement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Serah était aussi excitée. Ce n'était qu'un rentrée après tout, pas de quoi faire des bonds ou se lever aux aurores. Lightning détestait particulièrement se moment de l'année, d'ailleurs. Nouveaux visages pénibles à supporter, nouvelle classe, nouveaux profs, et nouveaux gêneurs qui souhaiteraient lui parler, malgré sa réputation de glaçon doublé d'une lionne. Perdue dans ses réflexions, la jeune femme ne prêta pas attention à sa petite qui venait d'entrée dans sa chambre, un verre à la main, et ne s'en rendit compte qu'après avoir reçu toute l'eau contenu dedans sur la tête.

- Je t'avais prévenu Light ! Si tu ne te lèves pas, la manière forte !râla Serah, en tentant d'être sérieuse devant son aînée dégoulinante d'eau glaciale.

- Tu vas mourir, articula cette dernière, en repoussant d'un coup ses couvertures.

Serah sortit de la chambre en courant, une véritable furie aux trousses. Lightning n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper, et à la ramener dans sa chambre.

- Pour avoir déplacé mon réveil et donc m'avoir forcé à me lever, et pour m'avoir versé de l'eau sur la tronche, je te condamne à resté renfermée ici jusqu'à ce que l'on parte, siffla Lightning en tournant la clef dans la serrure de la porte.

- Tu es impitoyable !se plaignit sa sœur derrière la porte.

Lightning ne prêta aucune attention aux petits coups qu'elle donnait contre sa porte, et partit dans sa chambre pour se vêtir. Elle s'habilla d'un simple jean slim, de bottine noire style militaire, d'un débardeur blanc, d'une ceinture et d'un veste noire. Elle descendit ensuite rejoindre la cuisine, et commença à boire le thé que sa sœur lui avait préparé, comme à son habitude. Elle avala en vitesse une biscotte, et partit libérer la pauvre prisonnière gémissent d'ennui.

- Pff, soupira simplement Serah en traînant des pieds devant sa sœur, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone : 7h45. Elles devaient partir, ou elles seraient en retard.

- Serah, il faut y aller, dit elle simplement en attrapant son sac.

La jeune fille sautillait de joie, et se dirigea vers la porte avec un sourire radieux. Lightning savait très bien pourquoi la rentrée mettait sa sœur dans un tel état, et cela lui donnait encore envie d'affronter la journée. Snow. C'était la première raison de la joie de sa sœur. Parce que même après avoir passé le plus clair des vacances avec lui, Serah voulait plus que tout revoir son petit ami.

- Je ne vois vraiment ce qui te rends heureuse à l'idée de revoir cet abruti, ne put-elle s'empêcher de siffler, froide.

- Et moi je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui reproche, gloussa Serah, l'air vaguement vexée.

Lightning ne prix pas la peine de répondre, et sortit dehors, suivit de près par sa cadette.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : (NA : je pense en poster un par jour, ou au moins tous les weekend)

- Light !appela Serah. Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? Nous sommes internes !

Lightning regarda un instant sa cadette, puis leva le doigt en signe de réflexion, avant de se rediriger vers la maison. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer en internat, et venait d'oublier de prendre sa valise qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Elle grogna et monta les marches deux à deux jusqu'à sa chambre, puis redescendit avec la valise à la main. Se tournant vers Serah, elle esquissa un sourire puis lui dit :

- Notre train par à 8h00, et les cours commencent à 9h00. On a intérêt à pas trainer.

- Oui!répondit joyeusement Serah en sautillant.

Lightning soupira puis se mit à marcher en direction de la gare dans le silence le plus complet. Elle n'était pas pressé du tout de rejoindre sa prestigieuse école militaire. C'était la plus grande école des trois royaumes, Cocoon, Gran Pulse, et Midgard, sans parler des terres environnantes. L'école de la CGM, destinée à former les élèves au combat, était située sur Gran Pulse, juste en dessous de Cocoon, dans la ville qui faisait la jonction entre les deux terres. Chaque élève emmenait son arme ou s'en voyait confié à l'entrée à l'école, afin de suivre des cours aussi dure qu'éprouvant. Lightning n'aimait que cela. Sa seule consolation à allé en cours était les combats qui l'attendaient, art dans lequel elle excellait. Elle magnait la gunblade. L'école possédait une diversité et un choix d'arme surprenant, du combat à mains nus aux énormes et imposantes épées. La jeune femme entamait sa troisième année dans cette académie, et Serah sa première. Une chose l'intriguait néanmoins sur le choix de sa sœur à rejoindre une école pareil, elle si douce et calme.

- Pourquoi as tu choisis de rentrer avec moi cette année ?lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Et bien, d'abord, il y a Snow là bas, murmura Serah. Et toi. Tous les gens que j'aime. Et puis, il est temps que j'apprenne à me défendre seule, à voler de mes propres ailes. Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour moi.

- Lui peut être pas, mais moi toujours, chuchota Lightning avant de redevenir silencieuse.

Serah passa le reste du trajet à gigoter d'impatience, ne prêtant guère attention aux grognements agacés de son aînée. Elles parvinrent finalement à la gare, où plusieurs centaines de personnes attendaient avec leurs valises. Le train de la CGM était déjà là, et les deux jeunes filles s'y précipitèrent sans tarder. Rangeant leurs valises dans les compartiments prévus à cet effet, elles partirent ensuite s'installer, dans le silence le plus total. Lightning lâcha un soupire en s'enfonçant dans le velours moelleux d'un siège. Sa sœur fit de même, et sortit un livre de son sac de cour. Elle commença sa lecture, mais releva vite la tête.

- Dis Light, commença-t-elle, tu pense qu'ils vont me donner quoi comme arme ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit lascivement l'intéressée. Sans doute une arme assez légère. Tu n'as que dix sept ans, et tu n'es pas très grande. Sans doute un sabre ou un arc. Tu verras bien.

- Oui !continua la jeune fille en souriant. Et, les cours sont vraiment si durs qu'on le dit ?

- Faut reconnaître que c'est pas facile tous les jours, soupira Lightning. Mais ce n'est pas non plus de la torture. Tu t'y feras vite. Et puis, le matin, il y a les cours normaux et ennuyeux au possible pour se reposer.

- Lightning!la gronda Serah.

La jeune fille était une élève studieuse, et elle ne supportait pas que sa sœur se désintéresse ainsi des cours théoriques. Leur discussion s'arrêta là, et Lightning passa le reste du trajet à fixer la fenêtre. Elle regardait les paysages défiler sous ses yeux, comme si ils se déroulaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Les grandes villes remplis de visages et de maisons avaient fait place aux étendues sauvages de Pulse. De grandes forêts sublimes traversées par les cris d'oiseaux et de monstres, des lacs étincelant sous le soleil matinal, des montagnes si hautes qu'elles transperçaient les nuages de leurs pics rocheux. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le début d'une ville, et à ses côtés, un campus fait de plusieurs grands bâtiments, dont une gare.

- On arrive, dit Serah avec un large sourire.

Une voix dans un micro confirma ses dires, et tous les passagers commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires et à se diriger vers les portes. Lightning fit de même, mais dans la cohue générale, se fit bousculer par quelqu'un. Elle faillit tomber, mais son « agresseur » la rattrapa par les épaules pour la remettre sur pied. La jeune le fusilla du regard, ce qui dissuada le jeune homme blond en face d'elle de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle passa son chemin en lui lançant un regard glacial, et finit par accéder aux portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Elle descendit avec sa sœur, sans même prendre le temps de s'excuser auprès des gens qu'elle bousculait. Une fois sortit de la gare, elle se dirigea vers le campus. Il leur faisait face, les dominant de sa grandeur. D'immenses bâtiments entourés d'une cours et d'un parc, et une forêt à quelques centaines de mètres, séparées de l'école par un mur, voilà l'endroit dans lequel elles allaient passer leur vie cette année. Serah resta un instant plantée la, bouche bée, mais Lightning la poussa pour qu'elle avance.

- Reste pas plantée la, et ferme la bouche !grogna-t-elle.

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec elle !lui intima une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, et du se faire violence pour ne pas démolir la mâchoire du grand blond coiffé d'un bandana qui se tenait là. Elle serra les poings, et ne le frappa pas, par égard pour sa sœur.

- On t'as pas demandé l'heure qu'il était toi, cracha-t-elle froidement.

- Peut être, mais j'aimerais que tu sois plus sympa avec ma petite amie, répondit il en souriant.

- Espèce de...

- Snow !

Serah les coupa tous les deux dans leur dispute, et vint s'accrocher au coup du jeune homme. Ce dernier sourit, et se désintéressa totalement de l'aînée des Farron, qui regardait l'étreinte du couple avec dégoût. Tournant les talons, elle abandonna sa sœur et se dirigea seule vers le bâtiment principal.

_Et bah ça commence bien...pensa-t-elle._

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'abruti blond de sa tête. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et regarda l'heure: 9h00. L'accueil des élèves duraient toute la matinée, et il lui restait donc pas mal de temps pour allé s'installer. Elle se dirigea vers l'internat, où patientait déjà une petite file d'élèves. Elle se rangea donc avec eux sans un mot, et attendit qu'on lui donne le numéro de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller, car elle savait qu'elle n'y serait pas seule. Les chambres de l'internat étaient faites pour accueillir trois élèves chacune. De plus, l'internat était mixte, et elle ne voulait pas retrouver les garçons abrutis qui passaient leur temps à rire ou a taquiner les filles. Tout cela l'exaspérait. Tandis qu'elle rêvassait, son tour arriva, et la gérante de l'internat lui marmonna le numéro de sa chambre. Lightning se dirigea alors vers les ecaliers, et monta jusqu'au troisième étage de l'internat, où se trouvaient ses quartiers.

- Chambre 128, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle tourna la poignée et entra. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille au teint halé et aux longs et épaix cheveux blancs cascadant dans son dos. Son visage était calme, et sur sa tête s'étiraient deux grandes oreilles, semblables à celles des lapins.

_Une Viera, songea Lightning, en dévisageant sa colocataire._

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et tandis une main amicale à Lightning.

- Salut, je suis Fran, lui dit-elle gentiment.

- Lightning, répondit simplement l'intéressée.

Sans parler d'avantage, Fran retourna vers sa valise, suivit de Lightning qui commença à déballer ses affaires. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus complet, et Lightning se surpris à apprécier sa partenaire de chambre. Elle ne parlait pas, s'occupait de ses affaires, et ne l'embêtaient pas avec des questions idiotes. Elle avait l'air gentille et franche, mais assez réservée. Alors que chacune vaquait à ses petites occupations, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans un claquement bruyant. Déboula dans la pièce une jeune fille aux cheveux mi longs et noirs, et au regard pétillant. Elle adressa un sourire rapide aux deux filles surprises, et se jeta sur le dernier lit, après avoir négligemment jeté sa valise et son sac au sol.

- Ah !s'exclama-t-elle. Un peu de repos !

Lightning la regarda froidement, et la jeune fille se releva en souriant.

- Faites pas ces têtes, j'vais me présenter !rigola-t-elle. Je m'appelle Yuffie ! Yuffie Kisaragi, 17 ans, originaire de Utai, du royaume de Midgard. Et vous, oh charmantes et très sérieuses colocs ?

Lightning et Fran se dévisagèrent un instant, avant de se tourner vers Yuffie. La jeune fille avait commencé à ouvrir sa valise en s'exclamant à chaque chose qu'elle en sortait, parlant à tout va. Elle semblait intenable et particulièrement énergique, ce qui ne réjouit pas du tout la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Je suis Fran, j'ai 18 ans, et je viens de Dalmasca, en périphérie de Midgard, commença la viera.

Lightning, pressée d'en finir avec la furie, prit la parole à son tour:

- Ligthning, 18 ans, originaire de Cocoon.

- Et ben, t'es pas une bavarde toi !s'exclama la petite brune.

Lightning la fusilla du regard.

- Cool !lui lança Yuffie. Je constate, je t'agresse pas !

Lightning soupira et ne lui prêta plus aucune attention. Elle lui sortait déjà par les yeux, et elle allait devoir passer une année entière avec cette pile électrique dans sa chambre. Fran sembla sentir son malaise et lui sourit timidement. Lightning plia ses derniers vêtements et sortit de la pièce. Elle avait besoin d'air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : (NA: N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;), je serais ravies d'avoir des avis)

A peine Lightning avait-elle quitté la chambre qu'elle entendit Yuffie s'exclamer :

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a pas plu ?

La jeune fille parlait tellement fort qu'on l'entendait même à travers la porte, et ce, jusqu'au bout du couloir. Lightning descendit les escaliers de l'internat, et s'arrêta devant la chambre de la gérante du bâtiment. Elle frappa à la porte, et une jeune femme souriante l'accueillit.

- Excusez moi, pourriez vous me dire dans quelle chambre est Serah Farron ?demanda Lightning

- Oui, je regarde ça, lui répondit la surveillante.

Elle fouilla un instant dans un calpin, et se tourna de nouveau vers Lightning.

- Elle est dans la 142, au troisième étage, lui dit-elle.

Lightning esquissa un bref sourire en guise de remerciement, puis remonta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre de sa sœur. Elle toqua à la porte, et une voix familière lui indiqua d'entrée, ce qu'elle fit de ce pas. Serah était là, assise sur son lit, ses affaires impeccablement rangées. Elle était seule dans la chambre, ce qui étonna son aînée.

- Tu es toute seule ?demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, pour l'instant, aucune de mes colocataires n'est arrivée, lui répondit gentiement Serah. Mais c'est vraiment gentil de venir me voir.

Lightning esquissa un sourire. Elle voulait tout simplement s'assurer que tout allait bien pour sa sœur. Mais le fait qu'elle soit seule la tracassait un peu. En effet, contrairement à elle qui était une solitaire finie, Serah aimait la compagnie. Elle aimait parler, rire, de tout et de rien. Elle était d'ailleurs très apréciée des gens, tant par son caractère sociable et enjouée que par son visage adorable. Lightning resta pensive un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit « bonjour » timide la tire de ses rêveries. Une jolie petite blonde se tenait au milieu de la porte grande ouverte, un sac à la main et une valise à côté d'elle.

- C'est bien ici la chambre 142 ?demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Oui !lui répondit Serah, toute joyeuse. Je m'appelle Serah, et toi ?

- Euh, Penelo, lui répondit la blondinette en rougissant.

Lightning comprit alors que sa sœur n'était plus seule, et quitta la pièce. Elle souhaitait se poser calmement quelque part, mais n'avait réellement pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre. Si il n'y avait eu que Fran, elle serait sans doute allé s'allonger sur son lit, mais là, avec Yuffie dans le coin, c'était hors de question. Elle opta finalement pour l'extérieur, et s'y rendit donc sans plus tarder. Elle se dirigea vers le parc, où elle s'adossa à un arbre. Rien, il n'y avait rien ni personne. Rien en ce lieu serein ne pouvait venir la gêner. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation des arbres. Leurs feuilles se teintaient de rouge et d'ocre, troquant leur feuillage verdoyant d'été contre les couleurs chaudes de l'automne. L'herbe était encore légèrement sèche à certains endroits, mais elle ne perdait pas sa texture soyeuse et sa teinte angélique. Un doux parfum de résine et de fleurs fanées enveloppa la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux. Bercés par le vent, ses boucles roses chatouillaient son épaule. Lightning aimait ce silence. Elle aimait ce calme paisible, bercé par le seul souffle de la brise. Elle aimait être seule. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la présence d'autrui, ce que peux de gens comprenaient. Même sa sœur n'arrivait pas à saisir cela. Froide et distante, la jeune femme n'aimait pas la compagnie, et aimait simplement qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Un craquement sourd coupa cour à ses réflexions. Lightning se leva, devinant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui avait, par manque de discrétion, piétiné une branche morte. Elle s'étira un instant, et marcha vers la sortit du parc, n'ayant aucune envi de se retrouvé en compagnie de quelqu'un. Mais alors qu'elle marchait, elle tomba face à un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, avec une queue de cheval, qui avait eu apparemment la même idée qu'elle. Avant même qu'elle n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, le garçon s'approcha et lui lança, charmeur :

- Mais je ne savais pas que l'on trouvait d'aussi jolies plantes dans ce parc !

En guise de réponse, il se retrouva par terre à se masser la joue gauche

- Mais c'est que tu frappe fort toi !s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

Lightning lui jeta un regard froid et méprisant. Un autre jeune homme fit irruption devant eux. Ses cheveux noirs en pic ramenés vers l'arrière se pliaient doucement sous le vent, et son regard bleu valsa de Lightning au rouquin. Il secoua finalement la tête.

- Reno, tu l'as cherché, alors ne te plein, reprocha-t-il à son ami.

- D'habitude, quand je complimente une fille, elle me remercie autrement qu'avec son poing, se défendit ce dernier.

- Bah, te plains pas, t'as brûlé les étapes, t'es passé de la rencontre au geste sans même passer par les paroles !rigola le deuxième jeune homme.

- C'est ça Zack, fait le malin, grogna Reno.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent encore un moment tous les deux, ce qui permis à Lightning de s'éclipser. Elle détestait ce genre de personne. Les hommes qui se croyaient irrésistible et qui se permettaient donc de draguer tout ce qui bouge, en pensant faire tomber n'importe quelle fille dans leurs bras. Ce genre d'individu lui faisait pitié. Ruminant ses pensées, la jeune femme ne prêta pas attention à son chemin, et percuta violemment quelqu'un. Elle faillit tomber, et sa rattrapa machinalement au poteau à côté d'elle.

- Mais c'est pas possible aujourd'hui, grogna-t-elle.

Elle releva les yeux afin de voir le visage de la personne qu'elle avait percuté, mais les baissa rapidement en comprenant que cette personne, elle, était tombée. Elle tomba face à un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, presque blancs. Son visage pâle était rivée vers le sol, si bien qu'elle ne peut voir que sa crinière. Lightning le regarda un instant reprendre ses esprits, mais ne prit pas la peine d'attendre qu'il se soit remit sur pied. Elle le contourna simplement, sifflant un pardon presque inaudible entre ses dents. Elle était en réalité plus agacée que désolée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de croiser des gens, chose qui la mettait particulièrement en colère. Elle détestait ça. Malgré sa sainte horreur du bruit, elle se décida finalement à remonter dans sa chambre. Remonta l'escalier de l'internat qui s'était remplit, elle croisa plusieurs visages inconnus qui la regardèrent et lui sourirent pour certains. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, impassible. Elle entra sans prévenir, et en voyant la porte s'ouvrir d'un seul coût, Yuffie poussa un cris de surprise qui frôla le 20 000 décibels. Fran, qui se trouvait à côter d'elle, replia ses oreilles contre sa tête.

- Merde Yuffie, tu viens de me vriller les tympans !grogna cette dernière.

- Oups, s'excusa la jeune fille.

Lightning soupira et s'avachit sur son lit. Elle sortit son téléphone et regarda l'heure : 11h30. Bientôt les cours, les présentations stupides devant une classe stupide, les couples retrouvés s'embrassant dans le couloir, les étudiantes fantasmant sur les muscles de leur prof. Tout cela était pathétique.

- Dis Lightning, commença Fran, avec qui manges tu ?

- Avec moi même, marmonna froidement l'intéressée.

- Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ?continua la viera.

Lightning hocha négativement la tête pour toute réponse. Puis quoi encore, manger avec la fille la plus bruyante du lycée, jamais. Cela la désolait pour Fran, qui était elle plutôt agréable, mais hors de question d'être encore avec Yuffie. Intérieurement, elle pria pour que sa sœur ne soit pas tombé elle aussi sur un phénomen pareil, bien qu'elle sache que Serah était beaucoup moins gênée qu'elle par l'énergie débordante de certaine personne. Allongée sur son lit, elle se roula en boule et ferma les yeux. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait, et au bout d'un moment qui lui parut très court, une main sur son épaule la réveilla. Sur la défensive, elle saisit le poignée de la personne qui venait de la toucher.

- Ce n'est que moi, la rassura Fran. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais il est l'heure de manger, et tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu ne vas pas au réfectoire.

Lightning se détendit et lâcha prise. La jeune viera lui sourit puis sortit de la chambre, suivit de près par Yuffie. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux gérémiades de la jeune fille affamée, Lightning se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, dans la cohue générale des couloirs remplie. Des rires, des exclamations angoissées, des « qui », « quoi », se fondaient dans la foule. Une fois dans le rang, Lightning se dépêcha d'attraper de quoi se nourrir et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. L'air était encore doux, et elle décida donc de s'installer seule sur une des tables dehors, afin de profiter des rayons du soleil. Pour son plus grand bonheur, aucunes des tables de l'extérieur n'était occupées. Elle s'installa donc à la plus éloignée des portes su self, si bien qu'elle n'entendit bientôt plus rien de ce qui avait été des cris dans la foule d'élèves. Le silence l'enveloppa, et elle se surpris à sourire. Elle aperçut sa sœur par la fenêtre du couloir du self, accompagnée de Penelo, qui semblait s'être un peu détendue. Et derrière sa sœur, la tenant amoureusement par la taille, il y avait cet abruti de Snow. Lightning ne put se retenir de grimacer et de détourner le regard, l'air vaguement écoeuré. Elle le détestait vraiment. Ce garçon, mais pourquoi diable sa sœur l'avait-il choisit lui ? Choix complètement inexpliqué et inexplicable aux yeux de Lightning.

- Hey !

Lightning sursauta, et tourna la tête vers la personne l'ayant appelé. Une jeune femme se tenait là, ses grands yeux noirs aux reflets verts étonnants la fixant. Ses cheveux ébènes et dégradés aux reflets brun sombre voletaient avec le vent, lui donnant un air sauvage. Elle était vêtue d'une simple chemise fluide blanche et d'un jean, faisant ressortir son teint légèrement halé, accompagné de bottine. Lightning haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Que lui voulait cette inconnue ?

- Je peux m'asseoir là ?lui demanda-t-elle.

Lightning s'apprêtait à lui dire de dégager, mais elle n'en eut même pas le temps. La jeune femme avait déjà pris place à ses côtés. Lightning lui lança un regard froid, souhaitant lui faire comprendre que sa compagnie était plus que gênante.

- Et ben, c'est pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe toi, rigola la jeune femme.

Lightning se sentit quelque peut déstabilisée. Son but était de la faire partir, en aucun cas de la faire rire.

- Allez, fait pas ce regard de tu-me-fous-la-paix-et-tu-dégages-de-mon-champ-de-vision-ou-je-t'étripe, s'exclama l'inconnue. T'as peut être envie d'être seule, mais pas moi, et puis, un jour de rentrée, c'est jamais bon de rester dans son coin. Au fait, je suis Fang.

- Lightning, répondit simplement la jeune femme, quelque peut étonnée.

- Tu viens d'où ? Lui demanda Fang. Moi, Gran Pulse.

- Cocoon, marmonna Lightning, les yeux rivés vers la table.

- Dis, t'es capable d'aligner plus de deux mots à la suit ou vraiment pas ?lui demanda Fang, amusée.

Lightning fut agacée par la remarque de Fang. Cette fille semblait rebelle et moqueuse, le genre d'individu qui énervait Lightning. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Lightning esquissa un sourire. Fang était assez amusante, ce qui lui fit presque oublier la présence de Snow derrière sa sœur. Presque. Elle serra le poing lorsque ce dernier lui adressa un signe à travers la baie vitrée du réfectoire.

- Tu le connais ce type ?demanda Fang.

- Trop, siffla Lightning.

- Développe ton propos, oh cher bloc de glace.

Lightning passa outre la remarque de Fang par rapport à sa froideur, et lui répondit, en colère :

- C'est le petit ami de ma sœur.

- Et ben, vive le beau frère !railla Fang, en traduisant les pensées de Lightning.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller, lança Fang en regardant l'heure.

Elle se leva, et rentra dans le self, suivit par Lightning.


	4. Chapter 4

**LightningXx - Merci beaucoup, et ravi que tu aimes :). Pour le couple, et bien... suspense, mais je pense que tu vas commencé à t'en douter en lisant ce chapitre ;). Pour la longueur, oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à me perdre des fois dans mes descriptions XD**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Une foule en effervescence criait et s'agglutinait près du bâtiment principal. Le proviseur, calme, comme toujours, attendait que la tension descende un peu avant d'afficher sur les panneaux d'affichage la liste des classes. Lightning se sentait perdue. Elle avait beau avoir passé déjà deux ans dans cet établissement, elle ne reconnaissait personne. Aucun des visages qu'elle voyait ne lui était familier. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait jamais tissé de liens d'amitié avec les autres élèves. Ses anciennes colocataires d'internat étant parties, elle se retrouvait réellement seule. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Être seule, c'est tout ce qui lui convenait.

Elle s'approcha lentement des panneaux, attendant un instant que le mouvement de masse s'évapore, puis se mit à chercher son nom dans les différentes classes de troisième année. Les élèves n'étaient pas répartis par âge dans les classes, mais par niveau. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait avec des élèves ayant de dix sept à vingt ans, tout dépendait de l'année en laquelle ils avaient rejoins l'école. Les troisièmes années étaient déjà puissants, et largement aptes à ôter la vie, si bien qu'ils étaient encore plus entraînés afin de renforcer encore plus leurs capacités de combattants qu'ils avaient acquis durant les deux premières années. La troisième année était une année clé de leur apprentissage. Lightning passa doucement son doigt sur toutes les listes en essayant de se situer.

- Tu es en troisième année 2, comme moi, lui fit une voix derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna, surprise, et tomba nez à nez avec Fran. Cette dernière lui sourit, puis lui fit signe de la suivre.

- Notre professeur de combat va nous prendre en main, viens, continua-t-elle en s'éloignant vers les terrains d'entraînement.

Lightning la suivit jusqu'au terrain trois, où plusieurs élèves patientaient déjà. Parmi eux, elle reconnut le jeune homme aux cheveux roux qu'elle avait frappé dans la matinée, ainsi que son ami brun, qui discutait gaiement avec un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds en pics. Plus loin, elle aperçut Fang, qui lui fit un signe la main, qu'elle ignora complètement. Et puis, adossé au mur du gymnase, à quelques mètres d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux gris argent, taillés dégradés et mis longs, qui la fixait depuis quelques instants déjà. La jeune femme lui lança un regard froid, et il baissa la tête en rougissant. Elle l'avait facilement reconnu à ses cheveux. C'était sans aucuns doutes le garçon qu'elle avait fait tombé toute à l'heure. Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'air timide, et particulièrement gêné par sa présence.

_Pathétique, pensa-t-elle._

Elle détourna son regard de lui, le trouvant tout simplement inintéressant. Elle posa ses yeux au sol, le trouvant plus captivant encore que la plupart des visages de sa classe.

- Bonjour à tous !lança une voix dans son dos, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Un grand homme brun et imposant traversa le terrain, et vint s'installa devant eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis Angeal, et serait votre professeur de combat pour cette année, poursuivit-il. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, mais je vais tout de même vous demander de vous présenter, et bien entendu de préciser quelle arme vous maniez, et de nous la montrer. Après cela, je vous mettrais par deux et observerais vos capacités de combats afin de vous faire progresser avec un partenaire qui vous conviendra le mieux.

Il désigna Fran du doigt afin qu'elle commence à se présenter :

- Je suis Fran, de Dalmasca, j'ai 18 ans et je manie un arc.

Elle leva l'arme à bout de bras afin que l'on puisse tous la voir. C'était un bel objet taillé dans un bois de qualité, surmonté de quelques pièces de métal et orné de gravures. Les présentations s'enchaînèrent, et Lightning n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Elle entendit les différents noms, et quelques indications. Il y avait un Rufus, venant de Midgard, qui magnait une arme à feu, une Tifa qui se battait aux poings, et une Aerith qui utilisait un bâton. Et puis il y avait Fang, qui brandit sa lance vers le ciel pour en faire profiter tout le monde. Une très belle arme rouge, équipée à chaque extrémités de deux lames pliables. Et puis, il y avait aussi...

- Yuffie ! Yuffie Kisaragi, de Midgard, cria une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Et je manie le shuriken.

Elle brandit son arme, qui ressemblait aux diagonales d'un carrée, plus tranchantes qu'une épée. Puis vint le tour d'un jeune homme au teint pâle, et aux longs cheveux argentés noués en une queue de cheval, sauf deux longues mèches qui balayaient son visage. Il dévisagea la classe entière de ses yeux vert bleu et finit par articuler une brève présentation :

- Sephiroth, de Midgard. Je manie la masamune.

Et pour se faire comprendre de tous, il tira un katana de deux mètres de long de derrière son dos. Toute la classe écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela, et tout le monde commença à murmurer en petit groupe.

- S'il vous plaît !appela le prof pour ramener l'ordre. Vous, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, au fond, on ne vous a pas entendu.

Lightning le regarda un instant, et compris qu'il parlait d'elle. Dévisageant froidement un a un des visages curieux maintenant tournés vers elle, elle inspira profondément et marmonna :

- Lightning Farron, Cocoon, arme, gunblade.

Elle sortit rapidement son arme de son fourreau, et la déplia en une curieuse épée. Elle ne prêta plus aucune attention à la classe après s'être présentée, si bien qu'elle oublia la moitié des noms.

- Bien, commença Angeal, je vois qu'il y a du potentiel dans cette classe, et une grande diversité d'armes. Je vais vous répartir selon votre carrure, et vais voir comment vous vous en sortez.

Le prof commença sa répartition des partenaires, puis fit signe à Lightning de s'approcher de lui.

- Mlle Farron, vous allez faire équipe avec Reno, lui dit il en lui désignant le rouquin.

Lightning hocha difficilement la tête. Elle fulminait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec lui. En ce moment, elle voulait bien travailler avec tout le monde sauf avec lui. Le jeune homme en face d'elle lui sourit, ne se doutant apparemment pas qu'elle voulait plus que tout le tuer.

- Allez ma belle, commença-t-il sans se départir de son sourire, y'a déjà 1 à 0. Pas question que tu mènes la danse plus longtemps. Vient me faire voir ce que tu sais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se pris le poing de la jeune femme pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il se releva avec peine, mais lui sourit de nouveau.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux, poursuivit-il. T'es froide et impassible, mais en fait, c'est possible de te faire réagir, suffit de te motiver un peu.

Elle allait le frapper de nouveau, mais cette fois avec sa lame, mais il para le coût au dernier moment, à l'aide de sa matraque.

- Alors, on danse ?rigola-t-il.

Sans lui laissé le temps de cligner des yeux, il lui attrapa le poignée de sa main libre et dévia son épée. Déstabiliser, la jeune femme ne put parer totalement le coût qui s'en suivit, beaucoup trop violent pour qu'elle l'arrête étant surprise. Elle fut étonné de la force du jeune homme, et recula au moment de l'impact, entraînée par la puissance de son attaquant. Après quelques minutes d'échauffement pourtant très violents, ils commencèrent à se battre sérieusement. Lançant attaque sur attaque, Lightning se battait sauvagement contre son adversaire qui paressait assez ahuris de sa force. Particulièrement doué en défense, ce dernier profitait des assauts de la jeune fille, qu'il paraît presque toujours, vacillant de temps à autre, pour contre attaquer puissamment. Tous les élèves avaient arrêté leur petit combat qui leur paraissait maintenant ridicule face à cet affrontement qui semblait réel. Même le prof les observait. Les deux combattants étaient doués, usants d'une infinité de ruses pour tenter d'avoir l'autre, en vain. Ils excellaient tous les deux, autant en attaque que en défense, calculant la moindre faille, parant le moindre coût, avec une certaine grâce. Les mouvements de Lightning étaient fluides et agiles, mais tout aussi forts et puissants, tandis que ceux de Reno étaient beaucoup plus violents et rendaient donc les impacts entre leurs deux armes particulièrement dangereux, manquant de les éjectés tous deux à chaque fois. Le combat gagna en longueur, et aucun des deux ne semblaient faiblir ou fatigué, respirant normalement. Ils semblaient avoir calculer dès le début que le combat serait long, et avaient donc économisé leurs forces pour tenir. Mais l'espace d'un instant, Reno laissa une faille dans sa défense, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lightning, qui lui asséna un violent coup d'épée sur la cuisse droite, entaillant profondément sa chair. La blessure lui arracha un cris de douleur, et il roula à terre. Tous les élèves restèrent silencieux, et Lightning s'approcha de lui pour lui placer la pointe de son arme sous la gorge. Le jeune homme la fixa un instant, puis se mit à rire.

- Ok, j'abdique, lui lança-t-il. 2-0 pour toi.

La jeune femme écarta doucement son épée, et lui lança un regard triomphant. Des applaudissements de tous les élèves s'en suivit, et le prof s'approcha des deux combattants en souriant.

- Mes félicitations, leur dit-il. Vous vous êtes magnifiquement battu. On aurait pu croire à un véritable affrontement.

Puis il s'adressa au reste de la classe :

- Vous êtes tous capable d'en faire autant. Il faut juste trouver quelque chose, qui...qui vous donne la niak !

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Lightning et Reno, et leur demanda :

- Comment avez vous fait, d'ailleurs, en ce jour de rentrée, pour être aussi déchaînés ?

- Je l'ai provoqué, expliqua Reno en désignant Lightning. Et ça a marché.

Le prof le jaugea un instant puis éclata de rire.

- Il faut resté de marbre face à ce genre d'idiot mlle Farron, dit-il gentiment à Lightning. Je le connais bien cet oiseau là, je l'ai supporté deux ans déjà, mais c'est la première fois que je le vois se battre comme ça ! Mais essayez de ne pas le tuer à l'avenir, ça fait des tâches sur mon cv. A présent veuillez le conduire à l'infirmerie.

Le prof se détourna d'eux, et recommença à parler au reste de la classe. Lightning s'approcha de Reno, et le saisit par le poignée sans beaucoup de délicatesse. Elle posa son bras sur ses épaules, et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du gymnase.

- En tout cas, toi quand tu t'énerves, tu mords !rigola Reno après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Faut pas me chercher, grogna la jeune femme en souriant à moitié.

Reno se mit à rire, ce qui élargit le sourire de Lightning. Finalement, il n'était pas si désagréable que ça, ce frimeur.

- N'empêche, je sais pas si c'est le fait que Hope n'a pas arrêté de te regarder qui t'as encore plus enragée, mais t'aurais pu frapper moins fort, gémit-il en essayant de garder le sourire malgré la douleur.

- Hein ?s'étrangla la jeune femme.

Lightning crut un instant qu'elle avait mal entendu. Elle ignorait complètement de qui Reno parlait, mais rien que le fait d'avoir été observée la mettait en colère. Qui se permettait de la reluquer ainsi alors qu'elle se battait ?

- Qui est ce ?demanda-t-elle fermement.

- Hope, le garçon aux cheveux argentés et mi-long, qui se bat avec un boomrang, lui répondit Reno, amusé. T'as rien suivit des présentations toi !

- Je vois pas ce que ça m'aurait apporté, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Reno ne répondit plus rien après cela, son envie de bavarder stoppée nette par le ton glacial de la jeune femme. A présent, elle voyait de qui il s'agissait. Le garçon, le fameux garçon, celui qu'elle avait bousculé et fait tombé. Il lui en voulait donc à ce point pour qu'il la regarde ainsi ? Lightning fulminait. Elle abandonna Reno chez l'infirmière, et tourna les talons sans même lui présenter ses excuses. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner au terrain d'entraînement, mais elle croisa Fran sur le chemin, accompagnée de Yuffie et Fang.

- Les courts sont finis, il est 16h00, lui dit la jeune pulsienne.

- Il faut que j'aille me changer, répliqua Lightning.

En effet, elle était toujours en tenue de combat, et devait allé chercher ses affaires.

- T'inquiète Light, on te les a prise, lui dit Yuffie en lui tendant son sac.

- Ah...et bien merci, articula la jeune femme, surprise.

Yuffie lui sourit, et lui fit signe qu'elle remontait dans leur chambre avec Fran. Ligthning hocha la tête et les suivit


	5. Chapter 5

**LightningXx- Et bien...non x). Tu es tombée dans le panneau, ce n'est absolument pas eux le couple. Il y aura certes une relation très forte entre ces deux personnages, mais qui restera amicale :)**

**Je m'adresse aux lecteurs maintenant: Je tiens à préciser que cette fic sera quoi qu'il arrive terminée, et qu'elle ne restera jamais innachevée ou innactive pendant plusieurs moi (étant la première à raler devant une fic pas finit, je ne vais pas fair pareil x)) Ensuite, pour l'instant, elle reste dans un genre plutot romantique, amusant, les histoires de lycée, tout ça, mais ce n'est qu'une première partie. En effet, tout va devenir plus sombre et avantureux, c'est pas pour rien qu'ils aprennent à se battre. Bref, je vous laisse lire, et j'espère, apprécier :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

- Reno ! Envois le sel !

Le jeune homme lança la salière depuis l'autre bout de la table. Yuffie la réceptionna, et marmonna un « merci » entre deux bouchées. Le self était assez rempli, le dîné de chacun ponctué par des éclats de rire et des discussions enjouées. La table la plus en retret était occupée par Reno, Yuffie, Fran, Fang et Lightning, qui avait finalement accepté de se joindre à eux. Les ayant d'abord trouvé agaçant aux premiers abords, la jeune femme s'étonnait elle même de les trouver au final plutôt agréable à vivre. Elle était installée en face de Fang, qui bavardait gaiement et plaisantait avec Yuffie, qui riait à côté d'elle. Fran mangeait calmement, prenant de temps à autre part à la discussion. Lightning resta un instant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas, et fut réveillé par un bout de pain atterrissant dans ses cheveux. Elle sursauta d'abord, puis saisit le pain coincé dans ses boucles roses, et se tourna vers les autres en roulant doucement le petit projectile entre ses doigts. A sa grande surprise, Yuffie rigolait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, Fang se mettant une main sur la bouche pour ne pas exploser, et même Fran riait de bon cœur. Lightning se tourna alors vers le dernier présent à cette table. Reno sifflotait, l'air innocent. Lightning le fusilla du regard, et serra son poing, prête à lui coller en plein visage.

- Cool la furie !se défendit ce dernier. Je ne te visais absolument pas !

Ce fut trop pour Fang qui poussa un petit cris avant de fondre complètement de rire.

- Bon merci de me soutenir Fang, grogna Reno en souriant. Bon d'accord, je te visais peut être un petit peu, mais t'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

- Et alors, râla Lightning. T'as pas déjà assez souffert ? T'en veux plus ?

- C'est vrai que tu l'as salement amoché, constata Fran.

- Et il en redemande en plus, s'exclama Yuffie. Il est maso !

- Nan, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, je lève drapeau blanc, lui répondit Reno en levant les mains, signe de soumission. Mais demain je reprends les armes.

Il fixa Lightning un instant, puis sourit avant de reprendre :

- Enfin, je pense que ça aurait fait moins mal si elle n'avait pas été frustré par le regard de...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, malgré les regards impatients autour de lui. Lightning le regardait, glacial. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que les autres sachent ça. D'un certain côté, ça la gênait, et d'un autre, ça l'agaçait. Elle n'aimait pas la sensation d'être observé. Elle qui avait toujours fait en sorte d'être oubliée par tout le monde, pourquoi fallait il qu'aujourd'hui quelqu'un s'intéresse à son cas ? Elle tourna la tête vers les tables voisines. Elle aperçut sa sœur, mangeant avec Penelo, Snow, et plusieurs personnes qui lui étaient inconnues. Puis elle vit le garçon nommé Zack, à la table en face d'elle, et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut la crignière argentée qui lui tournait le dos. Elle lâcha un juron entre ses dents serrées, puis se leva brusquement, et quitta la table, sans prêter attention aux protestations de ses camarades.

Furieuse, elle traversa le couloir principale en quatrième vitesse, et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte et s'affala sur son lit. Elle ne voulait pas être le centre d'attention de quelqu'un. Elle en avait presque peur. Etre importante ne lui faisait guère envie. Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, avant de se décider à prendre une douche et se coucher. Elle trouva difficilement le sommeil, et entendit Fran et Yuffie rentrée, plus tard. Elle sourit quand elle vit ces dernières faire tout leur possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle sombra néanmoins, au bout de quelques heures à tourner sous sa couette.

_Bip Bip Bip_

Lightning poussa un grognement et frappa son réveil pour qu'il s'éteigne. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, et émergea doucement, sans avoir oublié de râler un coup. Aujourd'hui commençait les cours de théorie, le matin, et tout ça la rendait d'un humeur massacrante. Ses colocataires se levèrent elles aussi, et commencèrent à se préparer. Fran se vêtit d'un short éfiloché aux extrémités, et d'un simple débardeur pâle. Elle accrocha des bretelles à son bas, et les laissa pendre sur ses cuisses. Accompagnant sa tenue d'un veste légère et de bottes à lassés, elle était bien habillée. Lightning reconnut que cette fille avait du style. Elle possédait un certain sens artistique, autant dans sa manière de se vêtir que de se battre, ou encore d'agir. Fran lui sourit, et lui demanda :

- Tu petit déjeune avec nous ?

Pour toute réponse, elle obtint un grognement suivit d'un claquement de porte. Lightning n'avait aucune envie de réapparaître dans le self. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs absolument pas faim. Elle dévala les marches de l'escalier de l'internat, et se dirigea vers la sortit. Elle voulait profiter des rayons du soleil adossé à un arbre. De bon matin, elle y serait tranquille. Elle se dirigea alors vers le parc, mais fut surprise de voir que sa place était déjà occupée. Une jeune fille se tenait la, un livre entre les mains. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, légèrement recourbés aux pointes, accompagnés de jolis yeux de chats en amande, verts et brillants. Son long manteau rouge caressait l'herbe à côté d'elle, et alors que Lightning allait partir en soupirant, l'inconnue tourna la tête vers elle. Aussi surprise qu'elle Lightning la jaugea un instant.

- Que veux tu ?lui demanda simplement la jeune fille en face d'elle.

- Je voulais juste m'installer ici, mais la place est prise, répliqua sèchement Lightning.

- Je ne dis pas non à un peu de compagnie, lui sourit son interlocutrice. Je m'appelle Genesis, et toi ?

Lightning ne répondit rien, et laissa échapper un « tss » entre ses dents. Elle partit ensuite. Elle n'allait pas s'installer avec la jeune inconnue, elle qui souhaitait être seule. Elle regagna le couloir, où les élèves étaient rassemblés. Elle regarda l'heure : 7h52. En effet, les cours commençaient à 8h00.

- Ben où tu étais ? On t'as cherché dans tout le bâtiment !s'exclama Fran derrière son dos.

Lightning détourna le regard sans répondre. Reno les rejoint, et demanda, en se tournant vers Fran :

- On commence par quoi ?

- Français, répondit la viera en lâchant un soupir.

- Bah je m'ennuie d'avance, grogna Yuffie, qui venait de rejoindre le petit groupe, accompagnée de Fang.

- Te plains pas, y'a pire, tu pourrais être à côté de Lightning, rit la pulsienne en adressant un clin d'oeil à Lightning.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient gentils, adorables même. Elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher. Certes ils pouvaient être agaçant, mais ils étaient amusants. Ils revenaient toujours vers elle, bien qu'elle les envoie les trois quarts du temps bouler en un regard. Elle s'en voulu un instant, mais se renfrogna rapidement et lança un regard noir à Fang, qui semblait fière de sa plaisenterie.

- Bon, on y va au lieu de s'entre tuer ?proposa Yuffie en les ramenant à la réalité.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Reno en lui souriant.

- Salle 216 de ce bâtiment, leur indiqua Fran, après être allé vérifier sur une des fiches accrochées devant l'accueil.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, et commencèrent à avancer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle, où leur classe attendait déjà. A sa grande surprise, Lightning reconnut Genesis. Celle ci ne daigna même pas la regarder, et tourna la tête. Elle avait certainement mal pris le refus de Lightning dans la matinée. Mais la jeune femme s'en contre fichait. Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas, alors qu'elle soit fâché lui importait peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur une grande jeune femme blonde, qui leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle. Je suis Ashe, votre professeur de français de cette année. Ne vous installez pas, je vais vous placer moi même par ordre alphabétique.

La jeune femme commença à appeler les élèves, et les intéressés vinrent s'installer aux places désignées.

- Lightning Farron !

La jeune femme sursauta, puis se tourna vers la prof.

- Tu vas te mettre avec Hope Estheim, lui dit-elle.

Lightning hocha la tête, et partit se mettre à sa place. La chance lui avait sourit, elle avait décroché une place près de la fenêtre. A peine fut elle assise qu'elle posa son menton dans sa main et son regard sur le ciel. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés vint s'installer à côté d'elle, apparemment hésitant. Elle soupira quand il s'assit et lui lança un regard glacial, ce qui colora légèrement ses joues de pourpre.

_Mais c'est pas vrai, il est croisé caméléon ou quoi ?pensa la jeune femme._

En effet, il virait très rapidement au rouge, et ces changements de couleur amusait un peu Lightning.

- Salut, lui dit le jeune homme.

Surprise, Lightning esquissa un « salut » quasi inaudible, et se concentra sur son visage. Angélique, pour tout dire, elle devait le reconnaître. Des traits fin, un teint particulièrement pâle. Et des yeux verts hypnotisant. Lightning les trouva, à sa grande surprise, magnifiques. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'elle le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il incline légèrement la tête en signe d'interrogation. Se ressaisissant, elle bredouilla une excuse et se tourna très vite vers la fenêtre. Elle se traita d'idiote de l'avoir ainsi observé comme lui l'avait fait. Quelques minutes passèrent, et, s'ennuyant à mourir, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers la classe. La prof avait commencé son bête discours de bienvenue, qui n'intéressait pas grand monde. Lightning allait détourner le regard lorsqu'elle aperçut Yuffie lui sourire malicieusement. Elle était assise à côté de Reno, et tous deux discutaient gaiement en la montrant du doigt. Yuffie gribouilla quelque chose sur un bout de papier, qu'elle lança à Lightning. Celle ci l'attrapa au vol, et le déplia discrètement.

_Bah alors, il est bien mignon ton voisin_

Lightning se sentit rougir en lisant cela. Elle froissa nerveusement le petit bout de feuille, et fusilla Yuffie du regard. Cette dernière dut se faire violence pour ne pas mourir de rire, ses exclamations amusées tempérées par Reno. Lightning passa tout le reste du cours à rêvasser, prendre quelques notes, écoutant de temps à autre une bribe de cours. La sonnerie retentit enfin, après ces deux heures interminables. Les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, et Lightning se fit intercepter par Hope à la sortit. Dégageant machinalement son bras qu'il avait attrapé, elle le regarda pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Je voulais juste m'excuser, commença-t-il. Pour t'avoir regarder en sport, pendant que tu combattais. Je veux pas que tu le prennes mal, c'est juste que, tu me troubles un peu.

Et sans même attendre une quelconque réponse, il tourna les talons en lui souriant et en lui adressant un signe de la main. Sans même réfléchir, Lightning leva la main pour le saluer, et se maudit intérieurement en baissant le bras. Elle resta un instant plantée là, sans bougé. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Elle le troublait. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça, et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment le prendre.

- Mais c'est qu'elle rougirait presque !s'exclama Fang en lui saisissant les épaules pour la surprendre.

Lightning la dégagea froidement et se mit à grogner.

- Eh ! Râle pas !la gronda Yuffie. Je vois pas ce qui te mets en pétard.

- Vous, lâcha Lightning.

- Ou plutôt lui, rigola Reno en insistant fortement sur le troisième mot.

- Faut avouer que c'était amusant à voir, renchérit Fran, un sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez tous les deux rougis en même temps !

Lightning faillit s'étrangler en entendant cela. Elle avait rougit, rougit face à ce jeune homme. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier ça.

- Bon, on y va, grommela-t-elle.

- Direction l'histoire, aquiessa Fang. Sa serait quand même dommage que le prof décide la haussa de nous placer par ordre alphabétique. D'ailleurs, t'as pas eu de chance. Zack aurait du être à côté de toi, mais la prof la oublié, du coup il est à côté de moi. C'est trop bêêêêêêêêêête, t'aurait pu échapper à la métamorphose pivoine !

Lightning se reteint de la frapper. Fang l'exaspérait en ce moment. Elle avait horreur que l'on se rende compte de ce qu'elle ressentait. Une fois arrivés devant la salle, le petit groupe constata que la classe était massée devant la porte. Des cris s'échappaient de la masse, surtout féminins.

- Il paraît qu'il est hyper jeune !

- Oui ! Il a seulement vingt cinq ans !

- Et il paraît qu'il est beau aussi !

- Roh lala ! J'ai hâte !

Reno, Fang, Yuffie et Lightning se regardèrent tous en même temps, et durent se faire violence pour ne pas exploser de rire face à cette amas de groupies en folie.


	6. Chapter 6

Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour vos critiques ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Lightning dormait presque, le front collé contre sa table, Fran à ses côtés. Cela faisait une demie heure qu'un surveillant leur avait ouvert la porte de la salle de court, leur demandant d'attendre que leur prof arrive. Fran avait sortit un appareil photo de son sac, et faisait le tri parmi ses différents clichés. Elle était vraiment très doué dans l'art de la photographie. Elle prenait la plupart du temps des objets anodins de la vie quotidienne, des fermetures éclaires aux poches d'un jean, des toiles d'araignées aux roses dans le parc, mais le tout était pris avec une telle grâce et finesse que le rendu était magnifique.

- Regarde Light, lui dit gentiment la viera.

Lightning se pencha au dessus de l'appareil, et vit les photos que Fran avait maintenant mise en noir et blanc.

- C'est superbe, murmura la jeune femme, stupéfaite du talent de sa camarade.

Fran lui sourit et se replongea dans son travail. Lightning arpenta la classe du regard. Reno et Zack se faisait des passes avec la trousse de Yuffie à travers toute la classe, la jeune fille leur courant après pour la rattraper, criant de temps à autre quelques insultes aux deux garçons. Un peu plus loin, Fang discutait avec l'ami de Zack, Cloud, ainsi que Tifa. Genesis avait sortit un livre, de la poésie, et tournait tranquillement les pages de l'ouvrage à côté de Sephiroth, qui semblait partiellement intéressé par l'occupation de sa voisine. Hope, lui, était à la table juste devant Lightning, adossé au mur, parlant par moment avec son voisin, un garçon froid et introverti. Alors que plus personne ne se préocupait du retard du prof, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Tout le monde se figea sur place, et la classe entière se mura dans le silence le plus complet. Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et bruns rentra dans la salle, et s'installa au bureau.

- Je crois qu'il était inutile que la surveillante vous demande de rester calme, plaisanta-il. Bien, excusez moi pour mon retard, c'est la rançon de la gloire !

Fran et Lightning se dévisagèrent. C'était lui, leur prof ? Tous les élèves parurent aussi surpris que les deux filles, et chacun regagna lentement sa place.

- Et bien, poursuivit le prof en sortant ses affaires, je ne savait pas que je faisais cette effet là. Je me prénomme Balthier, je serais votre professeur d'histoire, mais ça vous le savait déjà.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel et se recoucha sur la table. Elle commença à fermer les yeux, mais les rouvrit lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Fran. Celle ci était complètement absorbée par le prof. La bouche entre ouverte, elle ne sortait même pas ses affaires. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lightning de s'occuper des autres, mais elle secoua néanmoins sa voisine.

- Hey !

- Quoi ?

Elle semblait sortir d'un rêve. Sans même tourner la tête, elle chuchota :

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau hein ?

Lightning la fixa un moment, pensant qu'elle plaisantait, mais elle comprit vite que sa camarade était on ne peu plus sérieuse. Le prof remarqua que la jeune viera était complètement figée, et lui sourit pour la ramener à la réalité, ce qui la fit littéralement fondre sur sa table. Lightning poussa un long soupir, et sortit une feuille pour griffonner dessus. L'année risquait d'être longue si elle commençait comme ça. L'heure d'histoire passa sans que Fran ne décroche un mot ou ne batte une fois des cils. La sonnerie retentit, provoquant le bonheur de la classe, qui se rua vers la sortit. Fran rangea ses affaires dans le silence le plus complet, encore complètement troublé. Elle sortit de la salle accompagnée de Lightning, et s'arrêta devant le groupe d'élève qui s'était formé un peu plus loi dans le couloir. Elles s'en approchèrent, et virent autour de quoi les élèves étaient agglutinés. Une jeune fille vêtue vulgairement, se pavanant. Jyhl Nabaat.

- Franchement, disait-elle, ce prof est trop craquant. J'espère que les profs seront conviés au bal de bienvenue de l'académie, comme l'an dernier. Il ne me resistera pas longtemps en me voyant en robe.

Fran serra les poings. Lightning en fut étonnée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la viera énervée.

- Tu la fermes, Jyhl !

Fang venait de faire irruption dans le cercle d'élève.

- Sérieux, reprit-elle, méprisante, tu vas impressionner personne en te déhanchant à longueur de journée, et certainement pas prof avec un minimum d'amour propre. En tout cas, une chose est sur, si un jour l'académie à besoin de fond, elle te colle sur un trottoir et le le problème est réglé !

Face au ton agacée et cynique de Fang, Jyhl resta sans voix. Fang avait ce don, pouvoir clouer le bec aux gens, même la pire peste que la terre ai jamais porté. Le petit groupe d'élève se dissipa alors en rigolant et marmonnant, et Jyhl s'éloigna, furibonde, sans oublier de bousculer « malencontreusement » Fang sur son passage. Celle si lui cria une insulte, et se dirigea vers Lightning et Fran.

- Bon, il est un peu plus de 11h, on va manger ? leur proposa-t-elle.

- Sa marche, confirma Reno qui venait d'arriver. En tout cas, bravo championne, tu l'as bien mouché.

- Merci !

Reno et Fang se tapèrent dans la main, et le petit groupe s'éloigna vers le refectoire.

Ils s'installèrent à la même table qu'hier, et furent bientôt rejoins par Zack et Cloud, suivit de Tifa. Cloud regarda Fang et lui montra son pousse levé.

- Respect, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Merci !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et commença à manger. Peu de temps après, Hope frolla notre table, et fut intercepté par Yuffie :

- Tu manges avec nous Hope ?

- Ouai allez, viens !renchérit Reno.

Le jeune homme sourit et prix place au côté de Lightning.

- Franchement, Fang, je crois que je vais t'appeler dieu, commença-t-il. Faire taire Jyhl, mais j'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps !

- Ahah, rigola l'intéressée, comme beaucoup de monde, je crois.

- Mais franchement, pour qui elle se prend ?renchérit Tifa.

- Je sais pas, sans doute pour Madame je-me-la-joue-parce-que-j'ai-des-gros-seins-et-que-je-plais-aux-garçons, lui répondit Fran en serrant le poing.

- Et bien en tout cas, moi, elle ne me plaît pas, contesta Cloud.

- C'est vrai, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut trouver d'intéressant chez une fille maquillée comme pas deux, approuva Zack en avalant son bout de pain.

Il se tourna vers Lightning, et en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, attrapa le pain de Reno et lui lança. Celui ci grogna un « oh non, c'est encore moi qui vais prendre », mais Zack n'y prêta pas attention.

- Et toi la bas, miss renfrognée, t'en dis quoi ?lui demanda-t-il, hilare, en la voyant broyer le pain entre ses mains.

Lightning serra les mâchoires, et Hope éclata de rire à côté d'elle. N'y tenant plus, elle lui colla une petite claque sur les cheveux, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle. Lightning ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle attrapa soudain le pain sur le plateau de Yuffie, et l'émietta au dessus de la tête de Hope, qui protesta en lui attrapant les poignées. Mais il riait tellement qu'il ne put lui résister longtemps, se retrouvant donc avec un flot de miette sur le crâne.

- Light !appela Yuffie. T'as une dette envers moi, tu me dois du pain !

- Remarque, Yuffie, le fait qu'elle te le vole en valait la peine, lui répondit Fang en contenant ses rires autant que possible.

Hope s'épousseta autant qu'il put, et en lança la moitié sur Lightning. La jeune fille para le lancé de miette, et se surpris à sourire à nouveau. Tout cela était curieux, pour elle. Elle aurait pu tuer Hope la veille, mais elle était là, à lui sourire, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne lui était pas désagréable. Toutes les personnes présentes autour de cette table, elle avait commencé par les haïr, les regarder avec froideur et amertume, pour finir par presque rire avec eux. C'était peut être ça, l'amitié.

Le repas s'acheva, et ils rejoignirent tous le terrain d'entraînement. Le prof arriva, et comme la veille, les mis par deux. Lightning se retrouva face à Hope, et ne prit même pas la peine de s'échauffer. Elle se mit en position d'attaque, et engagea le combat sans plus attendre. Elle lui en voulait quand même pour ses regards de la veille, et sa petite haine pour lui lui revint en cet instant. Elle frappait toujours plus fort sur sa pauvre proie qui luttait tant bien que mal, absolument pas préparée à déjà affronter les foudres de Lightning. Elle le jeta finalement à terre au bout de quelques minute, et abattit sa lame sur lui.

- Sa, c'est pour m'avoir regardé, lui siffla-t-elle.

Il para le coup avec son boomrang, allongé par terre, luttant contre la force de la jeune femme. Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le poignée, ce qui l'obligea à lâcher son arme. Il leva les mains, et elle écarta son arme. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans bouger. Lightning se perdit dans ses yeux verdoyants, toujours aussi brillants malgré la défaite qu'il venait d'encaisser.

- Tu m'as bien regardé pendant au moins cinq minutes ce matin en français, et je ne me suis pas énervé pour autant, lui murmura-t-il avec le plus grand calme.

Lightning se sentit rougir violemment. Elle eut envie de le frapper, mais n'en fut pas capable. Elle était comme paralysée. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de l'observer comme ça. Cela lui aurait évité cette remarque déstabilisante. Mais cela avait été comme inévitable. Ils restèrent silencieux durant au moins cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le prof vienne les voir, les tirant de leur léthargie.

- Lightning, j'aimerais bien que tu évites de tuer tous mes élèves, lui reprocha-t-il en souriant. Allez, tu vas allé traumatiser quelqu'un d'autre.

Il lui désigna Tifa du doigt, et la jeune femme partit la rejoindre. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se battre, mais Lightning n'était pas vraiment concentrée dans le combat. Elle repensait à la séquence d'avant. Elle en avait d'abord voulu à Hope pour l'avoir regardé, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient quittes, pourquoi lui en voulait-elle ? Lightning retourna cette question dans sa tête durant plusieurs minutes, avant d'essayer de se concentrer un peu plus sur le combat. Tifa était forte, ses poings, dangereux. Elle jeta la jeune femme à terre, qui se maudit sur le coup de ne pas avoir été attentive aux failles de son adversaires, mais se ratrappa rapidement. Tifa allait l'achever, mais Lightning lui saisit le poignée et retourna la situation à son avantage. Elle se retrouva à croupis au dessus d'une Tifa ahurie, sa lame sous sa gorge.

- Ouah ! Alors là, bravo !s'exclama Tifa en se dégageant.

- Merci.

- Mais tu n'avais pas l'air d'être très présente durant le combat, lui demanda Tifa, soucieuse.

- C'est rien, lui répondit Lightning, un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La jeune femme n'insista pas. Le prof les appela peut après, et commença à leur faire faire des entraînement individuels. Le reste de l'après midi passa sans incidents, et une fois les courts terminés, tous les élèves regagnèrent l'internat, plus ou moins rapidement. Lightning, elle, était pressée de prendre une douche et de se vider la tête. Elle regagna donc sa chambre en quatrième vitesse, et se jeta sous l'eau. Elle y resta un petit moment, puis finit par allé s'allonger sur son lit. Elle pensa un instant à Serah. Comment allait-elle ? Connaissant sa sœur, elle devait déjà être amie avec toute sa classe. Lightning soupira et souhaita intérieurement que sa sœur se trouve un autre petit ami. C'était peut être terriblement égoïste de sa part, mais elle s'en fichait.

- Bah alors ! Pourquoi tu nous as pas attendu ?

La voix de Yuffie la tira de ses pensées.

- Vous êtes capable de retrouver le chemin de la chambre sans moi, grogna Lightning en se roulant en boule.

Yuffie haussa les épaules et se jeta sur son lit. Fran, elle, s'y allongea avec un peu plus de grâce. Les trois filles restèrent silencieuses un moment, et Fran finit pas lancer une conversation :

- Hope est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa. Il est adorable même. Cela fait un an que je le connais, et il n'a pas changé.

Elle se tourna vers Lightning, qui haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Oh je ne sais pas, lui répondit Fran, sa voix remplie de sous entendue.

- Écoute, je vois pas ce que tu imagines, je le connais à peine, lâcha froidement Lightning.

- Peut être, mais tu as l'air de le trouver mignon, répliqua Fran.

- N'importa quoi, grogna Lightning, glaciale.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, ayant peur que ses joues se teintes de rouge. Elle eut envie de se gifler à cette seule pensée. Ses joues ne risquaient pas de rougir pour un garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine deux jours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Une semaine venait de s'écouler, ponctuée de plaisanteries, d'éclats de rires, de froideur, et de gentillesse. Une semaine comme Lightning n'en avait jamais vécue.

En cette belle fin d'après midi de dimanche, particulièrement doux pour ce début d'automne, ils étaient tous là, installés dans le parc. Reno était adossé à un arbre, Yuffie allongée la tête sur ses jambes, et jouait avec les cheveux de la brune. Zack était couché dans l'herbe, les mains derrières la tête, et fixait le ciel en commentant avec amusement les formes des nuages. Cloud était assis à côté de lui, rêvassant. Fang était allongée sur le ventre, Fran au dessus d'elle, dans le sens inverse, et prenait des photos. Les deux filles ainsi empilées ressemblaient au shuriken de Yuffie. Tifa lisait, relevant de temps à autre la tête pour rire aux remarques amusantes de Zack. Hope était assis dans l'arbre, juste à côté de Lightning. Le jeune homme l'avait quelque peu hanté durant cette semaine, et elle n'était pas parvenue à ce le sortir de la tête. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle pour l'effet qu'il lui faisait, finalement.

- Yuffie ?appela soudainement Reno.

- Moui, grogna l'intéressée.

- C'est quoi le premier truc qui te passe par la tête la tout de suite maintenant ?lui demanda le rouquin.

- Du clafoutis, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille.

- Sa tombe bien, intervint Fang, c'est au menu de ce soir.

Ils se regardèrent tous, et se replongèrent dans le silence.

- Bon, allez, faut qu'on face quelque chose, on dirait qu'on vient d'enterrer quelqu'un, lâcha Cloud.

- Mouai, c'est vrai, soupira Lightning en fermant les yeux.

- Light ?l'appela Zack.

- Oui ?répondit l'intéressée.

- Tes interventions sont de plus en plus utiles, tu m'épates !rigola le brin.

Lightning le fixa froidement, puis reporta son regard sur Fran. Cette dernière n'avait pas lâché un seul mot, elle qui tempérait toujours la tension et les blagues douteuses dans le groupe. Leur agent de paix semblait préoccupée.

- Sa ne va pas, Fran ?l'interrogea Lightning.

- Oh si si, lui répondit la viera aussitôt.

- Tu as l'air soucieuse, continua Lightning, l'air moyennement convaincue.

- Et bien je...bredouilla Fran.

- Tu pense encore à ce qu'a dit Jyhl ?intervint Fang.

- Oui, souffla la jeune femme.

- T'inquiète Franou !s'exclama Yuffie en relevant la tête. Jyhl n'est qu'une sale idiote, fais pas attention.

- Oui mais...balbutia Fran.

- Dans trois semaine c'est le bal d'intégration !la coupa Tifa, le regard brillant.

Tous la fixèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Comme l'a dit Jyhl, les profs seront invités, comme les années passées, continua Tifa. Fran, il faut qu'on te face hyper jolie !

- Qu...Quoi ?!s'exclama la viera.

- Tifa, t'es géniale !renchérit Yuffie. Le prof ne voudra sans doute pas sortir avec une élève, cela à cause de ses responsabilités et ses fonctions. Alors on va le chauffer un peu. Et franchement, à moins que ce soit un salaud qui ne pense qu'à se pieuter avec une fille, il ne choisira jamais Jyhl. Donc le but de la soirée est qu'il t'invite à danser !

- Opération Fran validée, approuva Fang sans même laisser la principale intéressée répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Si je peux donner mon avis masculin, je dirais que pour que Balthier craque, il faudra avant tout la laisser naturelle, réfléchit Hope. Une fille au naturel est toujours tellement plus jolie que quand elle est barbouillée de maquillage. Ensuite, une robe qui la mette en valeur. Niveau couleur, je dirais du noir et du blanc, voir même du gris. Mais naturelle, c'est le principale pour qu'une fille soit jolie.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il fixa Lightning inconsciemment de ses beaux yeux verts. La jeune femme le remarqua et rougit violemment, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras pour cacher sa gêne.

- Bon, donc au prochain temps libre, on fonce en ville trouver une tenue à Franou !conclut Yuffie.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils avaient tous à peu près accepté l'idée que Fran est craquée sur son professeur d'histoire. Certes ils ne devraient pas l'encourager, mais ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal en refusant ça. Fran semblait déjà suffisamment en souffrir, alors il était inutile qu'elle se face en plus blâmer par ses amis. Elle marmonna un petit « merci » à peine audible, et se leva pour remonter dans sa chambre.

- Au fait, vous y allez avec qui vous au bal ?demanda Yuffie.

- Bah, je trouverais bien quelqu'un sur place, rigola Zack.

Les autres sourirent. Zack était incorrigible, toujours entrain de rire pour tout, plaisanter sur tout. Lightning pensa un instant à la question de Yuffie. Le bal, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y aller. Les années passées, elle l'avait toujours esquivé, prétextant un quelconque malaise ou mal au ventre inexistant. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de fête. Se retrouver avec le campus entier dans une salle immense, à danser jusqu'à pas d'heure en robe, avec un cavalier, chose qu'elle n'était pas prête d'avoir. Elle soupira, puis se leva sans rien dire pour regagner ses quartiers, abandonnant la troupe. Elle marcha dans le couloir principal, silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que des voix attirent son attention. Elles provenaient du bureau du directeur. Elle s'en approcha, discrète, et parvint à entendre la conversation :

- En est-on sur ?

- Pas vraiment, mais la rumeur est grande.

- Si jamais la situation dégénère, qu'allons nous faire des élèves.

- Ils n'ont pas appris à se battre pour rien et puis...

Un bruit de pas retentit près de la porte, et Lightning se rua jusqu'à l'escalier de l'internat pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délie d'espionnage. Alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre, la bribe de conversation lui revint en mémoire.

_Qu'est ce que cela signifie, songeait-elle, soucieuse._

Tout cela la tracassait.

_Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont appris à se battre..._

Ces paroles s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Un conflit ? Des monstres ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi en conclure. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'n sans s'en apercevoir. Regardant machinalement la personne qu'elle venait de faire tomber, elle étouffa un cris.

- Serah !s'exclama-t-elle. Oh je suis désolée !

- C'est rien Lightning, la rassura gentiment sa sœur en se relevant. Comment vas tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?lui répondit la jeune femme, vaguement attentive.

Elles échangèrent quelques banalités, puis se séparèrent. Lightning s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se dégagea mécaniquement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune homme roux aux cheveux en pic.

- Dis, l'aborda-t-il sans prêter attention au regard assassin de la jeune femme, c'était ta sœur avec qui tu parlais ? Tu pourrais lui dire de ma part qu'elle est vraiment super jolie ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, il lâcha Lightning et tourna les talons. La jeune femme resta un moment figée dans le couloir, puis secoua la tête avant de rentrer enfin dans sa chambre.

_Je peux pas faire deux pas sans être tranquille, grogna-t-elle intérieurement._

Elle tomba sur Fran en entrant dans la pièce, allongée sur son lit.

- Tu connaîtrais pas un type avec les cheveux rouge et en pic dressés à l'arrière du crâne ?demanda Lightning.

- Axel ?répondit Fran. Si, c'est un deuxième année, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il veut que je dise à ma sœur qu'il la trouve super jolie, lâcha froidement Lightning.

- Axel est un garçon rebelle et blagueur, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un d'adorable, sourit Fran. Si il dit ça de ta sœur tu peux le croire, il est toujours franc et sincère.

Lightning haussa les épaules. Après tout, si ce Axel permettait à sa sœur de penser un peu à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Snow, cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Lightning s'allongea sur son lit et y resta jusqu'à s'y endormir. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de descendre manger. Tout dans sa tête se bousculait. Serah, cette conversation étrange qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre, et Hope. Elle se maudissait de penser ainsi au jeune homme, mais d'une certaine manière cela l'apaisait. Et pour cela elle se maudissait encore plus. Cela la rendait faible, de faiblir devant le charme de quelqu'un. Elle rumina ses pensées durant un moment, puis finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

La matinée du lendemain se déroula comme d'habitude, avec un réveil mouvementé, dû à la musique de Yuffie qui réveillait toute la chambre d'un seul coup. Grognant, râlant, les filles se préparèrent. En bas, devant le réfectoire, Reno, Zack, Cloud et Hope attendait déjà.

- Et tu veux que je demande ça comment toi hein ?râla Reno, face à un Zack plié de rire. Genre, salut, tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? C'est hyper classe comme entrée.

- Incline toi et amène lui des roses, se moqua Zack en imitant un salut exagéré.

- Très drôle, j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !s'énerva Reno.

- Oh, Reno fait toi beau !s'exclama Hope. La gente féminine nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence.

- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre …. commença le roux en serrant les poings.

Il fut coupé par une voix dans son dos.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore ?

- Fang !cria Reno sous la surprise. Fang salut, salut Fang, Fang...

- Oui bon bah c'est bon on a compris, râla cette dernière.

Zack donna une tape sur le dos de Reno, et ils partirent tous en direction du self.

La matinée s'écoula lentement, avec un cours de maths fort en réflexion, un cours d'histoire où Fran ne manqua pas de baver sur sa table, puis vint le cour de français. Lightning gagna sa place au côté de Hope, et tourna rapidement les yeux vers la fenêtres pour éviter de croiser ceux du jeune homme. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus complet, et Lightning pria pour que cela dure. Mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

- Dis, appela son voisin.

Lightning tourna machinalement la tête, et eut envie de se giffler. Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à l'ignorer tout simplement, comme elle ignorait tout le monde quand elle le souhaitait ? Le jeune homme plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleu profond de la jeune femme.

- Il faudrait que je te demande quelque chose, au calme, lui dit-il en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler ici.

- Euh, oui, d'accord, répondit-elle machinalement.

Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Il était hors de question qu'elle le suive ! Pourtant, lorsque le cours fut finit, il lui saisit la main pour la tirer hors de la salle, et elle se laissa inconsciemment guidé. Il la mena jusqu'à un escalier un peu en retrait, et lui fit signe de monter. Ils arrivèrent sur le toit, et Lightning resta un instant sans voix. La vue était sublime. Ils étaient perchés à plus de vingt mètres du sol, et voyaient s'étendre sous leurs yeux les immenses forêts lointaines de Gran Pulse, accompagnées des lacs et des vallées, creusées naturellement par les intempéries. De grands oiseaux et divers reptiliens volaient au dans le ciel, berçant le calme apaisant de cris. Une brise glaciale se leva, et Lightning remplit ses poumons de cet air pure et frai. Ahurie devant un tel spectacle, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle tenait encore la main de Hope. Elle aperçut lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte autour de ses doigts, comme pour la ramener à la réalité.

- C'est...magnifique, ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler.

- C'est vrai, confirma le jeune homme en souriant.

Une faible brume couvrait les branchages des arbres, leur donnant l'aspect du coton.

- Je viens ici assez souvent, dès que j'ai besoin d'être au calme, reprit Hope. Il n'y a jamais personne, et j'ai pensé que ce coin pourrait te servir, toi qui aime être seule.

- Merci, chuchota Lightning sans détacher ses yeux du paysage.

Hope tourna son visage vers elle. Elle était complètement absorbée par la vue qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et son air dur et froid semblait s'être envolé. Cette Lightning là paraissait heureuse, sereine. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour briller. Hope trouvait la jeune femme vraiment belle. Il avait croisé bien des filles particulièrement joli, ayant un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine, mais Lightning semblait différente. Elle était magnifique, mais pas de la même manière. Elle était attirante, et ceux autant physiquement que moralement. Son comportement et son caractère étranges faisaient d'elle quelqu'un de particulier.

- Que voulais tu me demander ?

La voix de Lightning le tira de ses pensées. Ses sublimes yeux bleus le fixaient, interrogateurs.

- Et bien, je voudrais savoir si...si tu voulais m'accompagner à ce fameux bal, lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vois, tu me montres un endroit superbe, et je dois te rendre la pareil, sourit la jeune femme.

- On peut dire ça, oui, rigola Hope.

- J'accepte, lui répondit Lightning, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Hope cessa de rire et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il crut un instant qu'il avait mal entendu, mais en la voyant timidement sourire, il comprit qu'elle était sérieuse. Il lui sourit et passa une main sur sa mèche de cheveux bouclée tombant sur son épaule. Lightning se figea sur l'instant, et trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle vit leurs deux visages se rapprocher. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, elle lâcha la main de Hope, qui recula. Il lui sourit, gêné, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il redescendit les marches de l'escalier dans le silence le plus complet, la jeune femme à ses côtés, pour retrouver les autres qui devaient sûrement les chercher.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

- Allez on s'active !

Yuffie s'époumonait dans les vestiaires de la salle de combat. On était mercredi, et la matinée entière était réservée aux combats. Mais qui dit mercredi dit aussi temps libres, et qui dit temps libres dit quête de robes pour le bal. Lightning râlait, sautillant sur place pour remettre son pantalon.

- Yuf' ! Tu peux me passer le shampoing, je l'ai oublié, appela Fran depuis les douches.

Yuffie prit la bouteille de shampoing et la lança par dessus la porte.

- Aie ! T'aurais pu éviter de m'assommer avec !râla Fran.

- C'est pour que tu te presse, aujourd'hui on t'habille !répliqua Yuffie.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. Yuffie tenait vraiment à faire de ce bal une soirée inoubliable. La jeune femme soupira. Elle qui n'était même pas censée y aller, elle allait passer une après midi à faire les boutiques pour trouver une robe afin d'aller danser avec le garçon qui l'exaspérait le plus en ce monde il y avait à peine quelques jours. Elle secoua la tête en y repensant. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi elle avait accepté, et bizarrement, cette pensée de se retrouver proche de lui pour une soirée la fit sourire. Peut être était ce à cause de la veille, à cause de leurs deux visages si proches, à …

- Aie !

Elle pensait tellement qu'elle venait de se cogner contre le banc du vestiaire. Elle se donna une gifle mentale pour sa faiblesse, et enfila sa chemise, lassée de se balader en sous vêtement dans la pièce. Elle remballa ses affaires, et consulta l'heure : 12h13. Fran sortit de la douche enroulée dans sa serviette, les cheveux dégoulinants. Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des gouttes qui perlaient sur ses joues, au grand damne de Fang, qui essayait tant bien que mal de remettre son short.

- Eh le teckel, tu veux pas éclabousser quelqu'un d'autre, râla-t-elle en lassant une de ses bottes.

Fran rougit et s'éloigna.

- Bon, après on avale un sandwich, et on disparaît pour la journée, s'exclama Yuffie, surexcitée.

Fran, Fang et Lightning soupirèrent en même temps. Une fois toutes vêtues, elle quittèrent le terrain de combat après avoir salué leur prof. S'éloignant toutes les quatre du campus, Fang lança en souriant :

- Il est quand même bien foutu notre prof.

Lightning la dévisagea un instant.

- On parle du même là ?la questionna-t-elle.

- Bah c'est vrai, pour un mec de son âge, rigola-t-elle devant les yeux ahuris des autres.

Sans même prendre la peine de continuer cette conversation, elles bifurquèrent dans la rue principale de la ville, et Yuffie les mena jusqu'à une boutique de vêtement. Là, elle commença à détailler Fran, et, aidée de Fran, à sélectionner une dizaines de robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Lightning commença à fouiller un peu dans les rayons, se souvenant qu'elle aussi, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait participer à cette stupide fête, et allait devoir porter une robe. Elle trouva quatre robes à son goût, et partit les essayer. Elle les enfila une à une, et jeta son dévolu sur la troisième. Se rhabillant, elle s'installa ensuite devant la cabine de Fran pour l'aider.

- Celle ci est pas mal, commenta-t-elle. Mais la couture là est bizarre.

- Moi, en tout cas, j'ai trouvé la mienne !s'exclama Yuffie en sortant d'une cabine d'essayage.

Elle portait une très belle robe pourpre centrée à manche courte, légèrement évasée au niveau des jambes. Lightning aquiesca, et se concentra de nouveau sur Fran. Celle ci sortit de la cabine avec la dernière robe à essayer. Une très belle robe moulante entièrement en dentelle, manche trois quart, lui arrivant à mis cuisse. La dentelle blanche, grise et noire formait de sublimes roses imprimées sur le tissu, dégradées avec les couleurs.

- C'est celle ci qu'il te faut, murmura Lightning.

Fran lui sourit, et se tourna vers Fang et Yuffie. Celles ci approuvèrent, et Yuffie poussa un cris avant de revenir avec une boîte de chaussures.

- Pas question que tu y ailles pieds nus !s'exclama-t-elle en déballant de magnifiques et très hauts escarpins vernis noirs, au bout arrondis.

Fran enfila les chaussures, sceptique. Elles lui allaient à merveille, allongeant encore plus ses jambes.

- Oh mon dieu tu es superbes !lui dit Fang en souriant. Il va mourir sur place ce cher Balthier.

- Oui !renchérit Yuffie. Des paillettes dans les cheveux, du noir sur les yeux, et tu seras par-faite.

- Merci les filles, leur sourit Fran, touchée.

Lightning lui rendit son sourire. Elle était d'une certaine manière heureuse pour son amie. Elle et Fang avait choisit leurs robes sans les montrés aux deux autres, pour garder la surprise du jour j. Elles se rhabillèrent, payèrent leur multiples paqués, et quittèrent le magasin.

- Mon dieu, s'exclama Fang, il est déjà 17h00 !

- Bon, on passe en vitesse acheter des paillettes pour les cheveux, et on rentre, dit Yuffie en se réengageant dans la rue principale.

Les quatre amies commencèrent à avancer, mais Fran s'arrêta soudainement.

- Quoi ?s'étonna Fang, avant de comprendre la détresse de la jeune femme.

Avancent droit vers elle, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, la cause de tous ses problèmes les fixait. Lightning soupira, et pria pour que leur prof d'histoire passe son chemin sans les reconnaître. Prière non entendue.

- Re bonjour les filles, les aborda-t-il joyeusement.

- Re bonjour monsieur, répondit Yuffie en souriant.

- Alors on se balade, leur sourit-il. Bah, profitez en !

Sur ceux, il les quitta, mais ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Fran au passage, qui vira illico au rouge tomate. Elle resta immobile durant plusieurs minute, sans que sa peau ne change de teinte, puis elle leva lentement la main pour effleurer ses cheveux à l'endroit où il les avait touché.

- Je crois que Franou ne va plus jamais se laver les cheveux, plaisanta Fang.

Lightning la secoua doucement pour que la viera émerge, mais elle resta rouge pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Les quatre filles regagnèrent le campus pour l'heure du dîner, repas qui fut d'ailleurs particulièrement mouvementé.

- Alors, l'opération Fran ?s'enquit Hope en se versant de l'eau.

- Très bon début, lui répondit Fang en lui tendant son verre.

- Oui, on a la robe, les chaussures, et les paillettes !confirma Yuffie, plus agitée qu'une puce.

- Elles sont comment vos robes ?demanda Zack.

- On va pas vous le dire, c'est une surprise !le gronda Yuffie. On t'a jamais appris ça ?

- Oh tu sais Yuf', le jour où on arrivera à lui apprendre quelque chose, répliqua Reno avec un air faussement désespéré.

Pour toute réponse, il se prit une coup sur l'épaule.

- Et à part ça, reprit-il en massant son épaule douloureuse, vous avez réussit à mettre Light en robe ?

- Pourquoi, ça t'étonne à ce point ?répondit l'intéressée.

- Ben, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée, rigola Reno, s'apprêtant à encaisser un deuxième coup.

Chose promise chose du, il se retrouva avec les deux épaules démolies.

- Et 3-0 pour Light !arbitra Yuffie.

- Je les laissé gagner, se défendit Reno.

- C'est ça, soupira Lightning.

La discussion battit son plein jusqu'à la fin du repas, et chacun regagna sa chambre. Dans les couloirs de l'internat, Lightning croisa Serah, et se souvint alors des paroles d'Axel.

- Serah !l'appela-t-elle.

L'intéressée se retourna et lui sourit.

- Oui ?

- Un garçon de deuxième année, Axel, me fait dire qu'il te trouvait super jolie.

- Ah...euh, et bien tu le remerciera de ma part, murmura Serah, gênée.

- Tu le feras toi même, répliqua froidement Lightning.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite de sa sœur sans lui laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme ne voulait pas servir encore de pigeon, et estimait que sa sœur était largement capable d'aller remercier quelqu'un, vu ses capacités à parler aux autres. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, mais s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ses colocataires, qui devaient être avec Fang dans la chambre, et recula donc de quelques pas. Elle voulait être seule. Elle rebroussa donc chemin jusqu'au couloir principale, et s'apprêtait à partir vers le parc lorsqu'elle se souvint du toit. Elle longea les murs du couloir, ayant peur de se faire prendre à cette heure hors de l'internat, et monta le petit escalier caché derrière une porte. Lorsqu'elle parvint en haut, la clarté de la lune lui fit plisser les yeux. Le disque de lumière se levait peu à peu au dessus de Gran Pulse, illuminant la flore de milliers d'éclats. Plusieurs étoiles scintillaient déjà, légèrement voilées par quelques nuages. Le vent soufflait, et Lightning s'enveloppa dans sa veste pour ne pas trembler. Elle s'assit contre le muret, et contempla le ciel. Elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'une voix la tira de son sommeil :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là à une heure pareil ?

Elle se retrouva face à Hope, qui la questionnait de son beau regard.

- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et bien, l'ai nocturne ne m'est pas désagréable, lui dit-il gentiment. Et toi ?

- Je profite, chuchota-t-elle. L'endroit est déjà beau de jour, mais de nuit c'est un tout autre monde.

Hope lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta au contact du jeune homme, et se remit sans le vouloir à grelotter. Sentant la jeune femme trembler de froid à ses côtés, Hope ne réfléchit pas et l'attira contre lui, refermant ses bras contre son corps. D'abord surprise, Lightning se défendit faiblement avant d'abdiquer. La proximité de son amie lui était...Agréable ? Elle était complètement perdue. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de semblable, et cela lui était encore plus ahurissant parce qu'elle le connaissait depuis une semaine seulement. Elle resta un moment blottit contre lui, à regarder les étoiles. Ce moment de complicité ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas. Elle se réchauffa peu à peu, les bras l'enveloppant dégageant une douce chaleur apaisante. Lightning pensa soudainement à sa sœur. Elle la trouverait faible si elle voyait dans une telle situation. Cette seule pensée la fit frissonner, et elle se dégagea immédiatement de l'étreinte de Hope, qui parut un peu surpris. Elle le fixa un instant de ses glacials yeux bleus, et rouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier pour redescendre. Elle parvint jusqu'à sa chambre, et ouvrit brusquement la porte, l'esprit embrouillé. Elle trouva Fang étalée sur leur tapis, Fran et Yuffie sur le lit de la viera. En voyant l'ai perdu de Lightning, Yuffie lui demanda, soucieuse :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu la fermes Yuffie !rétorqua froidement la jeune femme en se roulant en boule sur son lit.

- Lightning vient encore de décrocher le prix Nobel de la diplomatie, se moqua Fang.

L'intéressée ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. Elle aurait voulu ne plus exister en cet instant. Elle voulait être seule, plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment. Elle se sentait faible, idiote, et tellement...triste. Un mal être qu'elle ne supportait pas du tout. Elle se maudissait trois fois par jour depuis une semaine, et tout ça à cause d'une seule et même personne. A cause de lui. Et pourquoi allait-elle lui reparler, toujours, après ? Pourquoi rigolait-elle inconsciemment en sa présence ? Pourquoi lui souriait-elle à chaque fois qu'il la regardait ?

_Parce qu'il me fait pitié, pensa Lightning._

_Et depuis quand es tu compatissante ?lui chuchota une petite voix intérieure._

Elle lâcha un grognement furibond, et sombra dans le sommeil, tous les événements de la semaine lui remontant à la tête.


	9. Chapter 9

**LightningXx: merci, cela me fait très plaisir :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Deux semaines. Deux semaines tout pile en ce lundi matin que la rentrée était passée, et pour Lightning, ces deux semaines avaient été complètement nouvelles et inattendues. Elle avait appris, découvert, rencontrer. Des gens merveilleux, à qui elle attribuait pour la première fois de sa vie le titre d'amis, mais aussi de véritables horreurs, ponctuant sa paix de malentendu et véritables joutes verbales. Elle était presque heureuse à présent. Presque. Il lui restait un petit problème à régler. Elle n'avait pas adressé un mot à Hope pendant plusieurs jours après ce qu'il c'était passé, et elle avait finit par lui reparler depuis peu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et c'est tout ce qui lui manquait, une réponse à ce « je ne sais pas pourquoi ». Elle avait une sainte horreur du doute, et qui plus-ait du doute de ses sentiments envers quelqu'un. Elle avait tant bien que mal accepté l'idée qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, et qu'elle avait des sentiments forts à son égard, mais sa fierté refusait toujours cette « faiblesse ». Et puis il y avait aussi cette conversation inexpliquée chez le directeur qui la tracassait. Le réveil de Yuffie la tira de ses interrogations matinales. La jeune fille se leva bruyamment, plus pour réveiller ses camarades que par envie, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en baillant.

- Planquez vous tout le monde, les cours apportent la mort !grogna Fang en enfonçant sa tête sous son oreiller improvisé.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits que Fang dormait dans la chambre, et elle avait maintenant son lit fait de coussin et de couette au sol. Elle se leva avec regret, regardant presque amoureusement sa couverture, avant de fuir à son tour vers la salle de bain. Les quatre filles finirent toutes ensemble à se disputer les trois lavabos, Fang se frayant un chemin pour se voir, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

- Eh, vous chavez quoi ?commença-t-elle, la goule pleine de dentifrice.

- Non, mais je chens qu'on va pas tarder à être au courant, soupira Lightning en se brossant elle aussi les dents.

- Ben, il paraîtrait que le bal a été avanché d'une chemaine, leur annonça la pulsienne en se rinçant la bouche. La rumeur circule depuis quelques jours déjà.

Fran la regarda, l'air vaguement inquiète. Le bal allait être pour elle un moment décisive dans sa vie sentimental, et le fait qu'elle soit anxieuse se comprenait parfaitement.

- T'inquiète Franou, la rassura Yuffie en s'habillant. T'es super joie, je suis sûre que tu vas tout casser !

La viera lui sourit, et quitta la petite pièce. Les trois autres filles ne tardèrent pas à être prêtes aussi, et, alors qu'elles allaient quitter la chambre, Lightning demanda :

- Pour quelle raison auraient ils avancé notre bal ?

- Nan, Light est capable d'engager une conversation dès le matin ?se moqua Fang.

La jeune femme la fusilla du regard.

- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien, lui répondit Yuffie. Des problèmes de personnels je crois, ils n'en auraient pas eu assez pour la semaine suivante. Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

- Si jamais elle s'avérait vrai, cela voudrait dire que le grand soir c'est vendredi, en conclut Lightning.

- Oui !renchérit Yuffie, tout sourire.

Elles s'avancèrent dans le couloir, et dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'au réfectoire.

- Au fait, vous avez des cavaliers vous ?demanda Lightning, devançant les autres pour qu'on ne lui pose pas la question.

- Absolument pas !répliqua Fang. Mais j'ai ma petite idée. On sait déjà que Fran en a pas besoin, elle y va avec le prof, et Yuffie...

- C'est ça, cris le plus fort aussi, la coupa Fran.

Fang lui tira la langue, et les deux filles se mirent à rire. Elles retrouvèrent les garçons avachis sur les marches du self, apparemment aussi réveillé que des mollusques.

- Alors, prête pour vendredi ?leur demanda Reno en s'étirant.

- Quoi ?!s'exclamèrent en cœur Yuffie et Fran.

- C'est confirmé, il y a une affiche sur le panneau de l'accueil, leur expliqua Hope.

Ce dernier posa un instant son regard sur Lightning. La jeune femme le troublait de plus en plus. Il avait été assez triste qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole durant quelques jours, surtout parce que sa réaction restait inexpliquée. Il haussa les épaules et rangea ses questions de côté, bien décidé à ne plus la perdre, même pour quelques jours.

- Bon, on va manger ou on prend racine ?s'impatienta Zack. J'ai les crocs moi !

- On arrive, soupira Cloud en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

La bande au complet prit place, et chacun commença à petit déjeuné. Reno fit malencontreusement tomber sa tartine dans son chocolat chaud, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éclabousser la table ainsi que Yuffie qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- C'est fort élégant ces tâches brunes sur ton visage Yuf', se moqua Cloud. Serait ce du chocolat ?

La jeune femme s'essuya avec colère, avant de renverser entièrement son verre d'eau sur Reno, qui resta sans voix pendant quelques minutes. L'affrontement entre les deux se termina en une véritable guerre, et comme aucun des deux partis ne semblait faiblir, tous prirent la décision de quitter la table pour aller en cours. Français. A sa plus grande surprise, Lightning passa l'heure à discuter avec Hope. Elle ressentait certes une petite gêne vis à vis du jeune homme, mais refusait qu'elle se voit, et prit même plaisir à converser avec lui. Aucun des deux n'avaient osé évoquer le sujet du bal, Hope aussi gêné que Lightning sur ce terrain. La jeune femme dessinait tranquillement, tandis que son voisin commentait ses œuvres. Puis s'en suivit le cours d'histoire du lundi matin. A peine les quatre filles étaient-elles rentrées dans la salle que les profs les salua, leur accordant un bonjour personnel :

- Salut les filles !

- Bonjour monsieur, répondit Fang, parlant pour toutes.

Fran, un peu en retrait, n'osait pas poser les yeux sur lui, de peur de rougir.

- Bonjours Fran, la salua-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme vira immédiatement au pivoine, et esquissa un petit sourire avant de partir se cacher derrière son bureau. Lightning était encore avec Fang, et celle ci avait bien noté l'attention particulière qu'il accordait à la viera.

- L'opération Fran est sur la bonne voix, chuchota la pulsienne.

Lightning lui tendit un pouce levé, puis gagna sa place. Le cours commença, et au bout d'un moment, Lightning tourna la tête vers Fran.

- Arrête de le fixer, ça devient suspect, lui chuchota la jeune femme.

La viera secoua la tête, piquée au vif par la remarque de Lightning. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans son cours.

_L'amour rend vraiment idiot parfois, pensa-t-elle._

Le cours se termina, et tout le monde quitta la salle. Tous s'apprêtaient à aller manger, mais un petit groupe de fille leur bloquèrent la route. Lightning reconnut celle du milieu, avec sa tenue vulgaire et son air fier.

- Alors comme ça on essaye de chasser sur mon terrain ?demanda Jyhl, s'adressant à Fran avec un sourire carnassier.

La jeune viera, que rien ne déstabilise à part le prof d'histoire, voulut passer outre la remarque et contourner le groupe de peste, mais Jyhl l'en empêcha.

- Écoute espèce de lâche, reprit la garce en poussant Fran, qui recula légèrement. Si tu touches à ce qui me revient de droit, je te jures que je te le ferais payer très cher. Et puis de toute façon, comment voudrais tu attirer qui que ce soit, avec ces affreuses oreilles de lapin. Une viera n'a pas sa place ici, espèce de sale animal sans cervelle.

Ce fut trop. Fran ne pouvait en supporter plus. Elle leva le poing, et l'abattit droit sur la figure de Jyhl, qui cria de douleur sous le choc. Fran avait frappé fort, en plein dans l'œil de la jeune femme. La peste avait la main sur son œil complètement rouge, et pleurait à moitié. Fran lui fit signe de dégager en vitesse, et le va son poing pour lui en coller un autre si elle ne partait pas. Jyhl ne se fit pas prier, et déguerpit en gémissant.

- Joli coup, la complimenta Fang en posant une main sur son épaule.

Fran tremblait. Lightning ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il était clair qu'elle ne s'énervait pas souvent, mais que lorsqu'elle exposait, cela faisait mal, très mal.

- Sa va ?s'enquit Yuffie. C'est monstrueux ce qu'a dit Jyhl et …

- T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude, la coupa la viera en s'éloignant.

Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, et le repas fut assez tendu. Sans décrocher un mot, toute la bande mangea en silence puis quitta la table pour aller sur leur terrain d'entrênement. L'accès de colère de Fran avait jeté un froid à l'assemblée. Lightning pensa un instant à la colère de la viera, et en conclut qu'il valait mieux pour Jyhl qu'elle ne tombe pas face à elle en combat, ou la peste se ferait arracher la tête. Une heure d'entraînement passa sans incident. Fran était tombé face à Zack, qui la ménageait tant bien que mal, tout en lui permettant de se défouler. Alors que le cours battait son plein, un surveillant déboula dans la pièce, essouflé.

- Mlle Lightning Farron !appela-t-il sans perdre une seconde.

L'intéressée se retourna, et le surveillant lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle s'executa, ne comprenant pas où il l'emmenait. Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Là, l'infirmière l'accueillit avec un sourire, mais alors que Lightning continuait d'avancer, elle la stoppa.

- C'est à propos de votre sœur, commença l'infirmière. Je...Vous risqueriez d'avoir un choc.

Lightning sentit son cœur louper un battement. Serah. Que lui était il arrivé. Sans prendre en compte les recommandations de l'infirmière, elle se rua vers la salle de repos, et se figea à l'entrée. Sa cadette était là, allongée sur un lit, des couvertures ensanglantées à quelques mètres d'elle, respirant à peine.

- Serah !ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier.

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux en entendant sa sœur.

- Light ….appela-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Je suis là, tout va bien, je suis là, chuchota la jeune femme, les yeux brillant de larmes.

Elle s'accroupit faiblement, et aperçut alors l'énorme plaie fraîchement recousue de Serah, sur son flanc gauche.

- Oh mon dieu, comment est ce arrivé ?demanda Lightning, au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

Snow, adossé à la fenêtre, la mine soucieuse, commença à lui raconter :

- Ce...C'est arrivé durant l'entraînement. Et je …

- Toi...souffla Lightning, le point serré.

Elle s'approcha de lui, des larmes coulant à flot le long de ses joues. Des larmes de rage.

- Tu ne pouvait donc rien faire !hurla la jeune femme. Tu avais juré que tu veillerais sur elle, toujours, mais alors qu'elle avait enfin besoin de toi, tu n'as même pas pu la sauver ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu ne t'es même pas interposé entre elle et cette lame, tu ne sers donc vraiment à rien ! Pour une fois dans ta vie tu aurais pu être utile, et toi, abruti que tu es, tu n'as même pas saisit ça...

- Mais...tenta Snow.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir un deuxième mot, qu'il se prit le poing de Lightning en plein visage. La violence du coup porté était tel qu'il bascula sur la côté. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans une colère aussi noire. Elle lui faisait même peur. Il savait qu'elle serait capable de le tuer. Serah tentait de dire quelque chose pour s'interposer, mais Lightning ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je t'interdis de l'approcher de nouveau, reprit-elle. Je te jure que si jamais tu oses l'approcher, la frôler ne serait ce qu'une fois, je te démolis. Tu ne l'aprocheras plus jamais, ou tu regretteras d'avoir posé les yeux sur elle.

Sans opposer aucune résistance, chose que Snow savait inutile, il quitta la pièce sans rien dire.

- Light, tu...ne peux pas, balbutia faiblement Serah.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre, plis toi à ce que j'ai dis, la coupa froidement Lightning. Sinon, je lui ferait du mal, je te le promets.

Sur ce, elle quitta l'infirmerie, laissant derrière elle une Serah effondrée, pleurant à chaudes larmes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tisiphone : Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir *w*, c'est à moi de courir partout maintenant ! Sa me fait vraiment chaud au coeur :) Et non, tu ne t'es pas trompé, Genesis est une femme "pas taper" x)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Lightning pleurait. Elle pleurait pour tout, pour rien, juste pour évacuer toutes ses larmes accumulées depuis des années. Sa sœur, tout ce qui lui restait, venait de frôler la mort. Et pour cela, Lightning l'avait privé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. D'un certain côté, elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir, mais d'un autre, elle ne pouvait plus contiuner à voir sa sœur entre les mains de cet imbécile. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, et savait qu'il la lacherait un jour ou l'autre. Et aujourd'hui n'était qu'un avant goût de son manque d'attention pour cette fille qu'il prétendait aimer.

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, Lightning arpentait le couloir principal sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle butte dans quelqu'un.

- Lightning !s'exclama une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas le voir. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Elle les détestait tous en ce moment. Hope lui attrapa gentiment le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête, mais elle lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule, ses larmes ayant recommencé à couler. Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche, et se jeta contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes contre sa poitrine, secouée de sanglots déchirants. Déboussolé, Hope ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et resta un instant les bras en suspend, avant d'enlacer la jeune femme.

- Que ce passe-il Light ?demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Se rendant compte de la situation, Lightning voulut se dégager. Elle était faible. Elle qui venait de faire face à sa sœur à cause d'un homme, elle se retrouvait dans les bras d'un garçon. Elle se dégoûtait elle même d'être aussi faible.

- Laisse moi partir, lâche moi, ordonna-t-elle à Hope.

- Il n'en ai pas question, répondit le jeune homme, calmement.

Sa voix avait beau être douce, il tenait fermement la jeune femme, qui se débatait tant bien que mal. La chaleur des bras de Hope finirent néanmoins par la faire abdiquer, et elle resta blottit contre lui, pesant le pour et le contre, se maudissant avant d'apprécier.

- Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, il faut que tu te calmes, continua Hope en lui carressant les cheveux. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, nia Lightning, peu convaincante.

- Pas à moi, Light, lui sourit Hope.

La jeune femme hésita un instant, puis soupira.

- Ma sœur, Serah, commença-t-elle. Après un accident lors de l'entraînement, je...j'ai interdit à son petit ami de l'approcher parce qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger. C'est un abruti, je ne supportais plus de le voir tourner autour de la sœur. Et je …. je m'en veux, je crois, je...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, revoyant les yeux de Serah lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa sentence. Ce regard remplit de larme, si … triste. Hope poussa un long soupir, et lui murmura, essayant de la rassurer :

- Je suis sûre que tu avais tes raisons. Il est vraiment tard, je te raccompagne dans ta chambre.

Lightning regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit noire. Depuis combien de temps déambulait-elle dans ces couloirs, les larmes aux yeux ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser. Et d'abord, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle avait raison, elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

Elle suivit Hope jusqu'à l'internat. Il la tenait toujours, et étrangement, la jeune femme se sentait en sécurité.

_Mais tu délires ma pauvre Light, songea-t-elle. _

Mais elle n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Pourquoi ? Elle était vraiment perdue. Alors qu'elle ruminait intérieurement, Hope la secoua doucement.

- Tu rentres ou tu restes collé à moi ?lui demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Lightning rougit violemment. Elle était devant sa chambre, mais continuait de s'accrocher au jeune homme. Elle le lâcha d'un seul coup, et regarda ses pieds.

- Merci, finit-elle par marmonner en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et tourna les talons. Lightning ne prêta aucune attention aux exclamations angoissées de Yuffie face à ses yeux rouges, et se roula en boule sous sa couette. Son sommeil fut agité.

Le lendemain, Lightning se sentait mieux. A croire que sa petite conversation avec Hope lui avait été bénéfique. Elle se prépara en vitesse, et fila vers le réfectoire. Elle s'était levée un peu plus tard, et était donc la dernière dans la chambre. Tout le monde l'attendait sur les marches du self, comme d'habitude, mais en voyant les têtes que ses amis tiraient, la jeune femme conclut que quelque chose clochait. Fang, elle toujours souriante, était blême, au centre du groupe.

- Laissez moi deviner, soupira Lightning. Problème de rab' au self, contrôle de maths qui a mal tourner, Zack teste un nouveau plan drague ?

- Pire que ça, lui répondit Zack. Les parents de Fang.

- Que se passe-t-il ?demanda Lightning, soudain soucieuse.

Fang ne parlait jamais de ses parents, et le fait qu'elle ai perdu son sourire à cause de cela n'était pas normal.

- Et bien, commença la principale intéressée, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de ma mère, ce matin. Sa voix était bizarre, elle me disait que des choses étranges se produisaient, que des gens se volatilisaient, des disparitions inexpliquées. Elle avait l'air paniquée. Elle m'a dit de me méfier, que ça se rapprochait. Il y a eu un bruit de vitre brisée, et la conversation a été coupé.

Lightning se figea. Et si tout cela avait un rapport avec cette fameuse conversation. Apparemment, quelque chose de dangereux inquiétait le directeur, et il était probable que ce soit cette même chose qui sévissait actuellement sur Gran Pulse, la où Fang vit.

- Lightning ?l'appela Yuffie.

- Il se passe des choses étranges, et cela m'inquiète depuis quelques temps déjà, lui répondit-elle.

Elle décida alors de leur raconter la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. Chacun l'écouta avec la plus grande attention, et lorsqu'elle eut finit, ce fut Fran qui prit la parole :

- Bon, tout cela est très inquiétant, mais pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire. Tant que le danger ne s'est pas manifesté plus concrètement, on est bloqué. C'est dur à dire, mais il faut attendre que les choses évolues.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Et Fang, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère, reprit la viera en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la pulsienne. Je suis sûre qu'elle est forte, comme toi.

Fang leur sourit et se leva.

- En tout cas, commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, on ne risque pas d'être fort si on n'a rien dans le ventre.

- Tu perds pas le nord toi, rigola Hope.

Et ils partirent tous en riant vers le self. Tous sauf Lightning. Elle était bien trop préoccupée pour rire.

Après le petit déjeuné, la matinée commença avec histoire. Comme toujours, le prof arriva en gratifiant ses élèves d'un sourire, et salua Fran en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, chose qui changea la viera en véritable tomate. Lightning soupira, et ressortit son cours sur l'inégalité des peuples dans les temps les plus reculés de leurs terres, mais Balthier l'arrêta.

- Inutile de ressortir vos cours de la semaine dernière, dit-il à l'ensemble de la classe. Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose durant ce cours. Ne copiez rien, contentez vous d'écouter.

Bizarre. Mais Lightning ne chercha pas à comprendre et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

- Bon, commença le prof. Tout le monde a déjà entendu parlé des Fal'cie ?Une antique légende.

Toute la classe commença à marmonner. Les Fal'cie ? Tout le monde connaissait ce mot, mais personne n'était vraiment capable d'expliquer ce qu'ils étaient. Savoir qu'ils étaient juste une légende suffisait.

- Ce sont des êtres d'une puissance égale à celle d'un dieu, reprit Balthier. Beaucoup imagine que ces êtres maléfiques ne sont que es légendes, mais il se pourrait en fait que cela soit faux. Les Fal'cie, sont capables de créer des L'cie à la base d'humain. Les L'cie sont des humains désignés par les Fal'cie pour accomplir une tâche qui leur est confiée. Si ils ne l'accomplissent pas, ils se voient changé en monstres.

Lightning soupira. Une légende, juste une légende. Un cour entier sur une légende. Elle passa le reste du cours à regarder par la fenêtre, écoutant d'une oreille l'histoire de son prof. Juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, il murmura, soucieux :

- Bien que ça ne soit qu'une légende, ne vous attaquez jamais à un Fal'cie. Jamais seul.

Et tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie. Sauf Lightning. Lorsque la salle fut vide, elle se dirigea vers Balthier.

- Monsieur, commença-t-elle. Pourquoi nous parler de ça maintenant ?

L'homme en face d'elle soupira, et regarda vers la porte. Yuffie, Fran, Fang, Hope, Zack et Reno y était agglutinés.

- Il faut que tu saches qu'il se passe des choses anormales en ce moment, lui avoua Balthier. Et que ces choses anormales se rapprochent dangereusement.

Lightning le jaugea un instant.

- Tout cela a à voir avec votre cour n'est ce pas ?répliqua Lightning.

Balthier ne répondit pas, et se tourna vers l'ensemble du groupe.

- Écoutez moi bien tous les sept, il faut que vous fassiez vraiment attention à vous tous, leur dit-il. Je ne sais pas plus de choses que vous, mais évitez de vous mêler de choses qui vous dépasse complètement.

Il leur sourit, et ils quittèrent la salle.

- C'est complètement insensé, marmonna Fang en traînant des pieds.

- Oui, approuva Hope. Et si...Et si tout cela avait à voir avec son cours ?

- Sa, c'est encore plus insensé, rétorqua la pulsienne. Les Fal'cie sont une légende qui date de la nuit des temps. On ne peut les trouver que croupissant dans des grimoires.

- C'est pas si idiot que ça, avoua Fran. Mais pour l'instant, on n'a toujours aucune certitude, alors on s'en tient au plan.

- Quel plan ?s'étonna Zack.

- On attend, lui répondit Fran.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait de con avertissement, comme quoi il ne faut pas s'en mêler ?demanda Reno.

- On a une tête à suivre les avertissements ?rétorqua Lightning.

Reno haussa les épaules et lui sourit. La matinée passa, laissant derrière elle un cours de physique ennuyeux à mourir, une heure de français forte en émotion, et une heure d'étude.

- J'ai trop hâte d'être au baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, râlait Yuffie en se dirigeant sans grande hâte vers le terrain d'entraînement.

- T'y vas avec qui ?lui demanda Reno.

- Personne, grogna la jeune fille.

- Ben, on a qu'a y aller entre amis si tu veux, lui proposa le rouquin.

- Ouai, pourquoi pas, acquiesça la petite brune.

Tous les deux se regardèrent. Ils s'étaient laissé devancer par les autres, et se mirent à courir pour les rattraper. Angeal accueillit comme à son habitude ses élèves en formant des binômes de combat, et leur fit signe de l'écouter avant de commencer.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, à la fin de ce cours, donc à 18h, je vous attribuerais définitivement un partenaire, leurs dit-il. Je vous ai pas mal observé, et je pense vous avoir trouvé à tous un partenaire qui vous aille. Vous passerez le reste du semestre à vous battre avec lui un cour sur deux, et le reste du temps, vous vous battrez contre une personne désignée au hasard. C'est important de savoir se battre contre quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas.

Tous les élèves furent appelé, et commencèrent de bêtes échauffements contre leurs partenaires. Fang tomba contre Lightning. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entraînaient à parer les coups, faire des attaques de fronts et de côtés. Fang était assez forte, et attaquait de manière violente.

- Dis Fang, appela Lightning en se posant quelques minutes. T'y vas avec qui vendredi soir ?

- Personne encore, mais j'ai ma petite idée, sourit-elle en fixant malicieusement le fond de la salle.

Lightning se demanda pourquoi elle fixait le mur, mais comprit bien vite qu'elle fixait surtout le garçon qui se battait à côté. Un jeune homme aux yeux gris, aux cheveux châtains, avec une cicatrice en travers du visage.

- Lui ?!s'exclama Lightning.

- Ouai, lui répondit Fang. Il est aussi froid que toi, et toujours tout seul, alors, il faut bien que quelqu'un le sorte un peu de sa coquille.

- D'abord moi, maintenant lui, soupira Lightning.

- Et oui, je m'occupe du sauvetage des icebergs en perdition, rigola Fang.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel et reprit le combat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tisiphone: Wataaaaaaaaaaaaaah oui c'est Squall ! "va baver avec Tisi". Sans rire, ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, cher mentor, j'espère donc que ce chapitre va te plaire :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

- Qui as les paillettes ?criait Fang depuis la salle de bain.

C'était l'effervescence dans la chambre. Vendredi soir, 18h30. Yuffie se battait avec ses cheveux, essayant tant bien que mal de les ondulés, un fer à friser dans les mains. Fran enfilait sa robe, les mains tremblantes de peur. Et Lightning, elle, se coiffait devant le miroir, étalant soigneusement le sprai pailleté sur sa tignasse rose. Sa belle robe noire enfilée, elle se regarda un instant. Le vêtement était ceintré au niveau de la taille, et bordé de tulle sombre à l'extrémité lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Elle soupira, et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tiens, dit elle en remettant le flacon à la pulsienne.

- Super merci ! Je m'en met vite fait et on s'occupe des cheveux de Fran, remercia cette dernière.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes après, vêtue d'une robe bleu roy et courte.

- Fran, viens par la, dit-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts.

La viera sursauta, puis vint s'assoire sur le lit de Yuffie.

- Yuffie, on s'y met, s'exclama Fang.

- Oui !acquiesca cette dernière en saisissant une mèche de cheveux blancs de Fran.

La viera se laissait faire, docile. Elle savait que ses cheveux étaient entre de bonnes mains. Laque, fer à friser, paillettes, brosse, élastiques, tout lui passait sous le nez sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Au bout de dix minutes, Fang s'essuya le front, et guida Fran jusqu'au miroir. Celle ci resta bouche bée. Les deux filles avaient noué ses épais cheveux en un chignon légèrement ébouriffé, avec une cascade de cheveux s'en échappant caressant son épaule gauche.

- Ouah, ne put elle s'empêcher de lâcher.

- Merci qui ?demanda Yuffie en jonglant avec la brosse à cheveux.

- Merci les filles, souffla Fran, les larmes aux yeux.

Non non non, interdit de faire couler mon beau maquillage, la gronda gentiment Fang.

La viera sourit, et se tourna vers Lightning. Celle ci était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas porté de robe depuis des siècles. Et le pire était de sortir en publique vêtue ainsi.

- Light, ça va ?demanda Yuffie en remarquant sa mine inquiète.

- C'est juste que, je peux pas sortir comme ça, murmura Lightning.

- Pourquoi ?s'étonna la petite brune.

- Ben, c'est une robe et sa fait trop...trop bal, bredouilla la jeune femme.

- En même temps, tu vas à un bal, rétorqua Fang.

- Oui mais je...

- Tatata, y'a pas de mais, tu descends avec nous, répliqua la pulsienne en la poussant vers la sortit. Regarde, Fran, elle, ne fait pas tant d'histoires.

Lightning voulut protester, mais se retrouva dehors en quelques secondes. Elle soupira. Tout compte fait, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Elle en avait presque peur. Danser, elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis la mort de sa mère. Et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Hope. Mais cette idée la fit malgré tout sourire.

Yuffie gloussait d'excitation en descendant les escaliers, faisant claquer ses talons à l'unisson de ceux des autres.

- Et au fait, tu vas faire comment avec ton « cavalier », demanda Lightning en se tournant vers Fang.

- Laisse l'expert t'enseigner la technique, rigola-t-elle.

Les quatre filles marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle de récéption, à l'autre bout du campus. Fran ralentit à quelques mètres de la grande porte. Son visage était bien pâle.

- Franou, allez, viens, l'appela doucement Yuffie.

- Non je peux pas, souffla-t-elle, nerveuse.

- Oh que si tu peux, répliqua Fang en la poussant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa la viera dans la salle. Tout était magnifiquement décoré, paré de lumière plus ou moins forte, créant une ambiance fort agréable. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà là, et quelques professeurs aussi. Lightning reconnut leur professeur de combat accompagné de leur prof de français, mais pas de prof d'histoire.

- Tu rêvasses ?

La voix de Hope résonna dans son dos, la faisant sursauter, puis rougir.

- Je...je, bredouilla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, la fixant de ses beaux yeux verts. Lightning s'y perdit un moment, et se laissa prendre par la main. Hope regarda les autres.

- Ouah, vous êtes vraiment magnifiques les filles, les complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, lui répondit Fran en tortillant nerveusement ses cheveux.

- Salut vous !

Reno venait de faire irruption dans la salle.

- Très chic, commenta Fang. Le costume vous va bien a toi et Hope.

Reno lui sourit et se glissa près de Yuffie.

- Bon allez princesse, je t'enlève, lui glissa Reno avant de la tirer vers la piste de danse.

- Je dis pas non, répondit cette dernière en partant.

Alors que les deux commençaient à partir, Zack apparut.

- Vous savez quoi, je viens de croiser notre cher prof d'histoire, leur dit-il. Et il ne va plus tarder. Il sortait de sa chambre. Ah oui, je viens d'apprendre qu'il vivait ici, comme nous. Il a un logement de fonction.

- Bravo l'espion, le félicita Fang.

Elle allait dire autre chose, mais quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce attira son regard. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. La pulsienne fit un clin d'oeil à Lightning, et s'approcha du jeune homme en retrait. Lightning comprit alors les intentions de son amie, et se concentra sur la scène, prête à tout gobber de la conversation malgré le bruit.

- Salut, Squall, c'est ça ?demanda Fang à l'inconnu avec un sourire radieux.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, sans la relever pour autant.

- Alors, t'es tout seul ?continua Fang. Sa te dirais d'offrir ton corps à la fille la plus proche de toi actuellement, juste pour une soirée ?

- Pardon ?s'exclama Squall, réellement surpris.

Fang lui prit la main et le tira au centre de la pièce.

- Allez vient, rigola-t-elle. C'est ça, ou on reste seul dans notre coin, pauvres célibataires que nous sommes !

Et elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse en riant. Lightning applaudit intérieurement son amie. Fang savait y faire. Une légère pression contre son bras la tira de ses pensées. Fran. Elle avait la main crispée sur le bras de Lightning, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans la peau de la jeune femme, qui comprit aussitôt ce que cela signifiait. Balthier venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il arpenta la pièce du regard, et son regard se figea vers le petit groupe. Lightning crut un instant le voir rougir. Il s'avança vers eux, et les salua.

- Bonjour vous !

- Bonjour monsieur, répondirent en cœur Hope et Lightning.

- Salut Fran, s'exclama alors Balthier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, comme à son habitude.

La jeune femme ne réagit même pas. Balthier se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait soucieux.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai le droit de demander ça à mon élève, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, mais...

Il tendit sa main à Fran, qui se changea en tomate.

- M'accordes-tu cette danse ?lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme était totalement pétrifiée. Lightning du la pousser discrètement pour qu'elle réagisse. Elle finit par saisir la main que son prof lui tendait, et s'éloigner à ses côtés, tremblante. Lightning sourit. Elle était heureuse pour son amie. Un problème d'à peu près réglé. Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil Jyhl Nabaat. Celle ci fulminait. Lightning en fut encore plus comblée. Cette sale peste n'avait pas intérêt à leur gâcher la soirée, et Lightning se jura d'y veiller personnellement. Alors qu'elle laissait son regard divaguer sur les danseurs, elle sentit une légère pression contre sa main. Hope se tourna vers elle, et d'un petit geste du menton, lui indiqua la piste. La jeune femme hocha la tête, et tout deux s'éloignèrent. Lightning se laissa mener par son cavalier et ses souvenirs lointains de danse. Et le résultat lui parut plutôt correcte. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle trouvait cela agréable. Danser sur un rythme plutôt doux, enchaînant les pas de danses, elle se sentait transporter.

- Où tu as appris à danser comme ça ?lui demanda Hope sans la lâcher.

- Ma mère et ma sœur adorait danser, alors des fois, je me joignais à elles, lui expliqua Lightning.

- En tout cas, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu dansais aussi bien, avoua le jeune homme en la faisant tourner. T'es pas vraiment la danseuse classique qu'on a l'habitude de croiser.

- Je ne vomis pas après chaque repas, et j'ai pas de manche à balais coincé dans l'arrière train, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais tu es gracieuse, se moqua Hope en l'attirant contre lui.

Lightning ne répondit rien, trop absorbé par son visage. Il était beau, elle devait le reconnaître. Même très beau. Et il la tenait contre lui, place que beaucoup de filles devaient lui envier.

- Arrêtes de rougir, je vais finir par croire que c'est de ma faute, lui chuchota Hope en resserrant d'avantage son étreinte.

- Je ….balbutia Lightning.

Mais elle se tut lorsqu'il lui saisit le menton. Elle sentit son visage s'approcher du sien, mais il la lâcha au dernier moment. Du coin de l'oeil, le jeune observa la réaction de sa cavalière, se préparant à recevoir à tout instant son poing en plein visage. Mais non, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle souriait presque.

- Sa te dirait de prendre l'air deux minutes ?proposa Hope.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce en sa compagnie. Ils prirent place sur les marches de l'escalier juste à côté de la salle.

- Et toi alors, où tu as appris à danser ?demanda Lightning à son cavalier.

- Ma mère, avant qu'elle ne meurt, soupira-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle. Je ne sais rien de toi, alors, d'où viens tu ? Comment sais tu te battre aussi bien ?

- Et bien, commença Lightning, j'avais quinze ans quand mes deux parents sont morts, me laissant avec ma sœur. Pour pouvoir la faire vivre, j'ai du travailler. Je me suis engagée dans la garde civile de Cocoon, et pour tout dire, j'étais leur plus jeune recrue. Mais j'apprenais vite, si bien que je suis devenue sergent. L'épaulette que je porte lors de l'entraînement vient de là. Un souvenir. Et puis un jour, un oncle que nous ne connaissions pas a débarqué dans notre vie pour nous donner l'argent nécessaire pour vivre. Ainsi nous avons pu rentrer à l'école, ma sœur et moi.

- C'est pour sa que tu es aussi froide ?lui demanda Hope.

La remarque fit l'effet d'une gifle à la jeune femme.

- Sa, ça ne s'explique pas, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Ma mère à moi et morte il y a quelques années, tuée par le PSICOM lors de la guerre civile, lui expliqua Hope, sans tenir compte de son regard glacial. Je dois avouer que je vouais une haine profonde pour ces soldats.

Lightning le fixa un instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'ouvrait à quelqu'un, chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se leva pour regagner la salle en compagnie du jeune homme, mais alors qu'ils allaient pousser la porte, elle s'ouvrit, et deux silhouettes passèrent dans l'entrebâillement. Fran et Balthier. Lightning écarquilla les yeux.

- Bon, je crois que l'opération Fran a bien marché, lui lança Fang en la tirant à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi ?lui demanda Hope.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit partis jouer aux cartes, lui répondit Fang en souriant.

- Sait on jamais, soupira Hope en entrant dans la salle.

- On parit ?lui proposa Fang en haussant les sourcils.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation, mais Lightning ne les écoutait plus. Elle remarqua la présence de Squall aux côtés de Fang. Elle avait réussit à le garder toute la soirée. Il ne souriait pas, mais n'avait pas l'air en colère non plus. Il semblait … froid. Lightning crut se voir dans un miroir. Il la fixa, glacial, en voyant qu'elle l'observait. Elle lui rendit la pareil, soutenant son regard du sien.

- Oulah, combat polair !intervint Fang. Nous vous annonçons de violentes chutes des températures, ne sortez pas sans êtres couverts !

Hope se retint de rire. Yuffie accourut vers eux, accompagné de Reno et de Zack, qui venait de lâcher sa énième cavalière trouvé à l'improviste.

- Jolie pêche, Fang, la félicita Yuffie en s'approchant de Squall.

Elle l'inspecta du regard, le jaugeant de la tête au pied, ce qui déstabilisa le jeune.

- Très beau morceau même, continua la petite brune en reculant.

- Merci merci, lui répondit Fang en s'inclinant. Mais ça n'a pas été facile, pour tout dire. C'est une Lightning au masculin.

- Oulah je te pleins, approuva Reno en secouant la main.

- Euh, dites, vous pouvez éviter ce genre de remarques en ma présence, grogna Lightning.

- C'est vrai que ça devient gênant, marmonna Squall en rougissant à moitié.

Fang se tourna vers son cavalier et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant. Finalement, Lightning ne regrettait pas d'être venu. C'était une très belle soirée.

- Eh, Light !l'appela Yuffie. Tu viens danser ?

Lightning retint un rire et pris la main de son amie. Elles se jetèrent toutes les deux sur la piste de danse, laissant les autres à rire. Même Squall esquissa un sourire. En effet, cette soirée avait permis à chacun d'oublier ses problèmes, des activités inquiétantes de Gran Pulse jusqu'aux souvenirs douloureux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Goldeneagle: Merci, ton commentaire me fait très plaisir, et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas que ma fic était surprenante ^^. Merci encore, en espérant que la suite te plaise :)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Lightning s'étira paresseusement. La soirée de la veille avait été fatigante. La jeune femme roula sur le côté. Le samedi était une journée qu'elle appréciait vraiment, et ce pour une simple raison : le réveil ne sonnait pas. Elle se leva doucement, et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était dégagé, et le soleil déjà haut. Il devait être aux alentours de 10h. La jeune femme allait partir vers la salle de bain, mais une masse sombre au loin attira son regard. De curieux volutes de fumée à peine visibles s'étalaient au loin dans le ciel, au dessus de la forêt, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux et divers volatiles. Lightning plissa les yeux et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda de nouveau. Tout s'était dissipé. Elle secoua la tête, et se retourna. Ses amies dormaient encore, et Yuffie lâcha un bâillement en poussant le bras de Fang. Les deux filles s'étaient endormis dans le même lit, leurs paires de talons abandonnées à côté. Fran, elle, dormait à point fermé. Elle était rentrée tard dans la nuit, et semblait assez épuisée. Lightning sourit en pensant à l'occupation de la soirée de la viera. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et sauta tel un chat sur le balcon. S'agrippant au rebord du toi, elle grimpa sur celui ci avec une agilité féline. Elle s'assit sur les tuiles, et plassa sa main en visière au dessus de ses yeux. Rien, il n'y avait vraiment rien.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé pourtant, marmonna-t-elle, pour elle même.

Mais ne voyant plus rien, elle redescendit de son promontoire, et sauta dans la chambre. Tout cela la préoccupait.

_Ce_ _ne sont peut-être que de simples nuages, songea-t-elle en haussant les épaules._

Un grognement se fit entendre, et Yuffie se leva en râlant.

- Elle a vraiment le sommeil agité notre pulsienne, soupira-t-elle en poussant Fang pour la faire tomber par terre.

Un boum sonore retentit, suivit d'un petit aie. Fang était par terre, la joue écrasée contre le lino. Yuffie éclata de rire, ce qui réveilla Fran. Celle ci avait les yeux cernés. La pulsienne grogna en se relevant, et se massa la joue. Lightning fixa un moment ses trois amies. Toutes avaient des caractères très différents, et pourtant, elles étaient toujours ensemble. Fang, cynique et rebelle, Yuffie, hyperactive et rieuse, Fran, calme et douce, et elle, froide et impassible.

- Oh toi t'as parlé politique toute la nuit !s'exclama Fang en voyant la mine de déterrée de la viera.

Celle ci émit un grognement désapprobateur, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- Bon, qui a faim ?demanda Yuffie en sortant une casserole, un réchaud, et un paquet de pâtes de son placard.

Yuffie avait pris pour habitude de manger des pâtes au petit déjeuner le samedi matin, et avait converti toute la chambrée à cette curieuse pratique. Bien que le réfectoire soit ouvert, cette coutume était maintenant rentré dans les mœurs, et il n'était pas rare de voir les garçons à la table pour eux aussi manger des pâtes. Elle alluma son réchaud et fit bouillir de l'eau, quand quelqu'un entre ouvrit la porte.

- Ah bah ça y est toi tu te prends pour un élève, rigola Fang en voyant la tête de Balthier passer dans l'entre bâillement. T'ouvres comme ça les portes d'internat de tes élèves.

Le jeune homme s'excusa rapidement, mais Yuffie le coupa alors qu'il allait parler :

- C'est pas parce que tu sors avec notre copine que t'es dispensé de frapper. On aurait put être en sous vêtements, tu rentrais tout pareil.

- Désolé les filles, mais, est ce que Fran et là ?demanda-t-il.

Lightning pointa la porte de la salle de bain du doigt.

- Entre, parce que si quelqu'un te vois dans l'internat élève, ça va faire suspect, lâcha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme rentra, et s'assit par terre, aux côtés de Yuffie qui remuait gaiement sa mixture.

- Tu veux des pâtes ?lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Balthier se pencha au dessus de la casserole.

- Euh, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais ça à l'air bizarre ton truc là, lui répondit-il, sceptique.

- Bah, la bouffe de Yuffie, c'est étrange au début, mais on s'y fait vite, lui expliqua Fang.

Balthier haussa les épaules. Il n'était plus vraiment considéré comme un prof ici, mais plus comme le petit ami de leur amie. La situation était d'ailleurs assez étrange.

- Franou !cria Fang.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Fran à peine enveloppée dans un peignoir glissant sur sa poitrine, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, entrain de les essuyer tant bien que mal avec sa serviette.

- J'étais à la douche, grogna-t-elle. Qu'est ce que ….

Elle se figea en voyant Balthier.

- Y'a ton copain qui te cherches, expliqua Fang, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je...J'en ai pour une minute, bafouilla la viera en refermant illico la porte de la salle de bain.

Balthier se gratta la tête en rougissant. Sans que personne ne s'y attende, un rire retentit du fond de la pièce. Lightning. Elle riait.

- Pincez moi je rêve !faillit hurler Fang. Après avoir assisté au record mondial de la capacité à le moins rire en ce monde, Lightning Farron, notre illustre championne, est entrain de se fendre la poire !

- Faut avouer que la situation est drôle, plaisanta Yuffie en regardant Balthier, de plus en plus rouge.

Lightning, elle, continuait de rire. Elle riait pour tout, pour rien, comme elle avait pleuré il y a quelques jours. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien. La dernière fois qu'elle avait rit remontait à tellement longtemps. Cela lui faisait penser aux fois où elle rigolais avec sa sœur et sa mère, quand elle était heureuse. Quand elle ne les avait pas perdu. Elle riait de bon cœur, et sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle riait pour oublier. Pour chasser ces mauvais pressentiments de son esprits, pour oublier que tout pouvait basculer en quelques instants, vu les récents événements. Sa crise de rire prit fin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains entra dans la chambre, et Yuffie faillit s'étouffer avec ses pâtes.

- Chquall ?! Qu'est che que tu fais ichi ?s'exclama-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

Lightning faillit mourir de rire en voyant la tête déconfite du jeune homme en entendant son nom déformer par une bouchée de pâtes.

- Je lui manque, répondit Fang en souriant. Sa y est, j'ai passé une soirée à t'envelopper de mes jambes galbées et t'es à mes trousses.

- Euh, on a fait que danser, répliqua-t-il en essayant d'être froid malgré son air décontenancé.

- Je te taquine, lui sourit la pulsienne.

Le jeune homme regarda par terre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Balthier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là le prof d'histoire ?demanda-t-il.

- C'est un peu délicat à expliquer, lui répondit Fang. Et toi, tu voulais quoi ?

- Et bien, hier soir tu avais apparemment perdu ça, lui dit il en lui tendant un ruban.

- Ah oui !s'exclama Fang. Il était accroché à ma robe !

Et sans lui laissé le temps de répondre, elle saisit le joli ruban satiné et embrassa gentiment le jeune homme sur la joue. Ce dernier parut surpris et confus.

- Allez, installe toi, lui dit Fang en lui désignant un gros coussin par terre.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, le jeune homme prit place. Fang, sans une once de gêne s'assit sur ses genoux, vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun coussins de libres. Lightning secoua la tête. C'était tout Fang ça. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre elle est Squall. Un sorte de complicité naissante. La jeune femme prix son oreiller et rejoins le cercle, se servant au passage une assiette de pâtes.

- Bon alors, commença Fang en se tournant vers Balthier. Vous avez joué au monopoly jusqu'à 3h du mat' ?

- Euh pardon ?s'exclama Balthier.

- Fais pas l'innocent, grogna Fang. Il s'est passé quelque chose ou pas ?

- Fang !

Fran venait de sortir de la salle de bain pour la seconde fois, beaucoup plus présentable. Malgré son air qui se voulait dur, elle rougissait.

- Sa, ça veut tout dire, sourit Fang en sortant son téléphone.

Elle composa un numéro rapidement.

- Ouais Hope, rapplique en vitesse, demanda-t-elle à son interlocuteur.

Chose dite, chose faite. Le jeune homme fut là en moins d'une minute, accompagné de Zack et Reno.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, râla Yuffie en re remplissant son assiette. Tout ce monde de si bon matin.

Les trois garçons prirent place par terre, et Fang prit un air triomphant.

- J'ai gagné mon pari, dit-elle en se tournant vers Hope, la main tendu.

Ce dernier râla et lui glissa cinq gils dans la main.

- Quoi ?!s'étrangla Fran. Vous avez réellement parié la dessus ?

- Que veux tu, le business c'est le business trésor, lui répondit Fang en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Attendez, intervint Squall. Vous voulez dire que c'est pour ça que Balthier est ici ? Parce qu'il a...enfin qu'il est... avec Fran ?!

Fang hocha la tête et éclata de rire en voyant Fran et Balthier rougir en même temps.

- A ben c'est du joli, soupira Squall.

- Mais dis moi Fran, c'était pas un peu rapide ?demanda Lightning. J'espère que tu fais attention, est ce que tu te protèges au moins ?

- Maman à peur pour sa fille ?se moqua gentiment Reno.

- Maman a peur de voir sa fille avec un homme, rétorqua Lightning.

- Et ben vous parlez d'une équipe, soupira Squall.

Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise. D'abord parce qu'il avait Fang sur les genoux, et ensuite parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras, n'osant apparemment pas les poser sur la pulsienne. Il finit par les poser prudemment contre les hanches de la jeune femme, qui ne broncha pas. Zack, jusque là silencieux, prit la parole :

- Bon, un peu de sérieux. Sa ne doit déjà pas être facile pour eux, alors n'en rajoutons pas.

Fran lui sourit pour le remercier, et prit place aux côtés de Balthier, qui l'enlaça tendrement. Cette étreinte amoureuse rappela à Lightning celle qu'elle avait eu avec Hope, il y a quelques jours. Elle rougit rien qu'à cette pensée.

- Bon, servez vous en pâtes avant que Yuf' ne gobe tout, lâcha Fang en remplissant son assiette.

Reno allait faire de même, lorsque qu'un violent coup de vent fit craquer les murs du bâtiment. Tous s'immobilisèrent. La lumière s'éteint d'un seul coup, et une pénombre inquiétante gagna peu à peu la chambre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lightning se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. D'énormes nuages noirs s'étaient levés, menaçant, grondant, comme chargés d'éclairs. La jeune femme se colla presque à la vitre, et lâcha un cris. Ce qu'elle vit dehors la pétrifia. Des ombres, des gravats. Un cauchemar. Un bruit de tire retentit, puis un éclat de verre brisé. Hope avait rejoins la jeune femme, et la tira violemment en arrière juste avant que la fenêtre n'éclate.

- Qu'est ce que...commença Fang, effarée.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Une énorme explosion retentit, provoquant un énorme bruit de pierre qui s'entrechoquent. Tout tremblait sous leurs pieds. Inconsciemment, Lightning et Hope se tenait serrés l'un contre l'autre. DE la poussière s'abattit sur leurs visages, venant apparemment du plafond. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre, et ce dernier s'écroula, faisant disparaître le petit groupe sous les gravats.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pour ce chapitre qui entraîne en quelque sorte la fin de la première partie de ma fic (on commence à rentrer dans l'action !) je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui suivent ce que j'écris :)**

**Alors un grand merci ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Rien, un noir complet, une douleur aigu. Mais plus un bruit. A part peut-être celui de son cœur. Lightning ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait mal. Sans prendre en compte sa douleur, elle tenta de se redresser. Elle dégagea rapidement les quelques pierres étalées sur son corps, toussa en respirant la poussière provoquée par l'explosion. Les gravats recouvraient tout, créant un brouillard poussiéreux brassé par un vent froid s'engouffrant par le mur presque complètement écroulé. Le jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de réaliser. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pourquoi ? Qui ? Elle secoua la tête. Rien ne lui semblait normal autour d'elle. En voulant se dresser sur ses jambes tremblantes, elle remarqua qu'un poid la maintenait au sol. En relevant légèrement les yeux, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un.

- Hope !hurla inconsciemment la jeune femme en reconnaissant le visage couvert de débris.

Elle se jeta sur les gravats qui recouvraient le jeune, arrachant avec violence chaque morceau de pierre barrant son chemin. Elle déblaya tant bien que mal le jeune homme sans avoir pu se lever, et passa une main tremblante sur sa joue. De fines entailles rependaient de minuscules filets de sang sur sa peau pâle. Elle saisit ses cheveux argentés et les tira doucement, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Toujours rien. Lightning lâcha un cris.

- Non, non, tu ne peux pas, tu...balbutia-t-elle.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désemparée. Une larme roula sur son visage, et elle continua de secouer le jeune homme dans l'espoir qu'il se réveil. Elle sentit sur ses lèvres couvertes de poussières un léger goût salé. Ses larmes coulaient à ne plus pourvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait peur.

- Je t'en supplie, tenta-t-elle, la voix brisée. Ne m'abandonne pas...

Elle ferma les yeux, et desserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur les mèches argentées de Hope. Elle voulait hurler. Elle allait retirer sa main, mais quelque chose a retint de faire le moindre geste. Elle sursauta d'abord, mais manqua de hurler en voyant les beaux yeux verts qui la fixaient avec insistance.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Light, murmura le jeune homme avec difficulté.

Les pleures de Lightning redoublèrent d'intensité. Le jeune homme effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, sans bouger, sans parler. Les mots auraient été absurdes face à ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment précis. Hope saisit la nuque de la jeune femme, et frôla ses lèvres, qu'il ne put atteindre à cause des gravats le maintenant sur place. Il émit un gémissement de douleur en bougeant.

- Il faut te dégager, souffla Lightning en s'écartant.

Le jeune homme entreprit de déplacer une à une les pierres qui le couvraient. Une fois libre, il s'écarta légèrement, afin de libérer Lightning de son propre poids. La jeune femme s'accroupit et regarda autour d'elle, incapable de se lever. La forme de la fenêtre était encore visible, et donnait sur l'infirmerie, complètement écroulée.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura la jeune femme en voyant cela. Serah...

Sa sœur n'en était toujours pas sortit, et une vision d'elle gisant sous les gravats apparue dans la tête de Lightning, faisant de nouveau couler ses larmes. Elle essaya de se lever, mais retomba lourdement à genoux, se blessant contre les débris de verre éparpillés partout au sol.

- Je dois allé la chercher, chuchota la jeune femme en essayant de nouveau de se dresser sur ses jambes. Je...je...

- Lightning, non, lui murmura Hope en s'approchant d'elle.

- Si, je dois la sauver, je …bredouilla la jeune femme les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Non, on ne peux pas, lui répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Regarde autour de toi, il n'y a aucune issu.

- Si, il faut qu'il y en est une ! Et s'il n'y en a pas, on doit en dégager une !cria Lightning. Je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle se retrouvait contre le torse de Hope. Le jeune homme la serrait dans ses bras, et Lightning le sentit trembler. Hésitant, elle l'enlaça à son tour. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, tout deux commencèrent à inspecter la pièce, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, avec le peu de force qu'ils avaient. Lightning n'arrivait pas vraiment à détourner son regard de la fenêtre, mais un hurlement de Hope la fit pâlir. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, et comprit ce qui l'avait fait crier. Il commençait à déblayer désespérément ce qui ressemblait à un être humain. Dégageant son visage, il se figea. Il s'agissait de Fang.

- Elle respire, murmura Lightning, qui s'était approchée pour poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, la pulsienne toussa violemment. Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, son regard rivés vers le plafond.

- Fang dit quelque chose !hurla presque Lightning.

- Quelque...chose, souffla la jeune femme en essayant de se redresser.

Mais elle lâcha un grognement de douleur, et baissa les yeux vers les causes de sa souffrance.

- Je sens que sa va gâcher ma journée, lâcha-t-elle en regardant son flan gauche.

Dans celui-ci était profondément enfoncé une tige métallique. Fang l'entoura de ses mains, et lorsqu'elle les retira, elles étaient recouvertes de sang.

- T'inquiète pas, essaya de la rassurer Lightning. Hope, cherche les autres, je m'occupe d'elle.

Hope hocha la tête et commença à retourner toutes les pierres pour trouver le reste de la troupe. Alors que Lightning tentait de ne pas paniquer plus encore, quelqu'un lui saisit le poignée. Elle sursauta, et faillit hurler. Quelque chose remua à côté d'elle, et un visage finit par apparaître au travers de l'amas de gravats. Des cheveux châtains et poussiéreux, des yeux gris bleu. Squall. Ce dernier se redressa avec difficulté, et baissa les yeux vers la blessure de Fang. Il avait l'air en un seul morceau, et beaucoup mieux en point que les trois déjà réveillés.

- Il faut retirer le morceau métallique, dit-il, soucieux.

Lightning hocha la tête. Squall déchira un morceau de son T-shirt, et le tendit à Fang.

- Mords ça, lui demanda-t-il sans agressivité. Sa t'évitera de hurler. Je pense que vu ce qu'il s'est passé, on est plus les seuls sur le terrain, alors vaut mieux pas se faire repérer.

Fang hocha la tête et mordit le morceau de tissu à pleine. Squall la fixa un moment, et lui fit signe de ne pas quitté ses yeux un seul instant. Sans même regarder, il tira d'un coup sec sur la tige en métal. Fang fut secouée de douleur, et une larme roula le long de sa joue, sa mâchoire crispée sur le morceau de tissu. Elle le retira difficilement de sa bouche, et se tourna vers Ligthning, qui commençait à elle aussi déchirer son T-shirt. Elle fit signe à la pulsienne de s'approcher, et entreprit de bander sa plaie.

- Reno et Yuffie sont la !leur indiqua Hope, de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Comment vont-ils ?s'enquirent Lightning et Fang en même temps.

- Comme un chien écrasé...

C'était la voix étouffée de Yuffie. Tous les deux allaient bien.

- Il y a aussi Fran, et Balthier !

Hope avait presque hurlé de joie en retrouvant les oreilles de la viera dépassant des décombres. Lightning poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Sa va ?demanda Yuffie en rejoignant la jeune femme à quatre pattes.

- Un peu sonnée, quelques coupures et hématomes, mais rien s'alarment, lui répondit Lightning en essayant de se rassurer.

- Il nous manque encore Zack, fit remarquer Reno en se tenant le ventre, apparemment souffrant.

- Plus maintenant, le rassura Hope en le sortant de derrière un tas de pierres.

Lightning les regarda tous. Fran avait l'air sonnée, mais sans blessures apparentes, Balthier se massait les tempes, Reno et Yuffie étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, encore sous le choc, Squall essayait tant bien que mal de guérir Fang, et Hope, avait l'air à peu près intact.

- Bon, ça pourrait être pire, souffla-t-il.

- Pardon ?!s'étrangla Lightning.

- C'est vrai que le bilan de la situation n'est pas terrible, mais au moins on est tous vivant, ou à moitié, expliqua-t-il.

- Il a raison, approuva Squall. Mais la question qui se pose maintenant est qu'est ce qu'on fait.

- Conseil de guerre tout le monde, acquiesça Fran en trouvant une place parmis les décombres. On ne fait rien tant qu'on a pas de plan.

La bande au complet s'installa en rond comme il pouvait, et commencèrent à faire un bilan de la situation.

- Bon, commença Fang. Tout est détruit. Il n'y a ni eau, ni nourriture, et on ignore si il y a encore des gens en vie. Et qui plus est, on ne sait ni pourquoi tout ça est arrivé, ni qui l'a provoqué.

- Pour l'instant, on s'en fiche, lui répondit Balthier. Il faut juste qu'on sorte d'ici. Et qu'on récupère nos armes et tenus de combat.

- Je propose qu'on se sépare, proposa Hope. Un groupe va chercher les armes, pendant qu'un autre cherche un moyen de sortir de l'académie.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Fang, Squall, Fran, Lightning et moi, on s'occupe du moyen de transport, décida Hope. Blathier, Zack, Reno et Yuffie, vous allez chercher les armes et les tenues. On se retrouve devant le self extérieur.

Tous acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Dégageant une allée jusqu'à la porte, ils sortirent chacun de leur côté, sur leurs gardes. Lightning suivait son groupe, le menant de temps à autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient ce qui étaient il y a encore une heure l'entrée de l'internat. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un vulgaire tas de pierre et autres matériaux brisés.

- Quelqu'un doit passer la tête pour voir ce qu'il y a dehors, chuchota Lightning en se plaquant contre le mur.

Fran hoche la tête et se pencha en avant, mais fut rattraper par Fang.

- Non, pas toi Franou, lui dit-elle. T'as un double détaille sur le dessus du crâne qui va sans aucuns doutes sauter aux yeux du premier intrus.

Fran émis un grognement en tripotant son oreille gauche, mais laissa Fang inspecter à sa place.

- Je ne vois rien, finit par lâcher la pulsienne en se redressant.

Lightning s'avança prudemment, et passa la porte. Dehors, ce n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Le grand portail, les bâtiment dominants de leur carrures tous les passants. Tout était effondré et criblé d'éclat de bombes, éboulé sur le sol, répandant une montagne de grava dans l'ancienne cours. Les arbres, autrefois majestueux, étaient écrasés par terre, leurs branchages abondants jonchant les débris, les habillant de feuillages bruns. Plus rien, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien.

_Mais comment en est on arrivé là, pensa Lightning, hébétée parce qu'elle voyait._

Une légère pression sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité. Hope lui tenait l'épaule, et lui fit signe d'avancer. Lighting calcula la distance restante jusqu'au point de rendez vous, mais se rappela rapidement qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir de là. En effet, toutes les issues étaient bloquées par des blocs de pierres insoulevables. Elle avança prudemment en direction de la cours. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, elle lâcha un petit cris. Hope s'approcha d'elle, et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux vides d'un cadavre à ses pieds.

- Ce n'est pas un élève, constata Squall en les rejoignant.

Lightning se pencha un instant au dessus de la dépouille.

- Non, en effet, avoua-t-elle en se redressant. C'est un soldat du PSICOM.

Tous se regardèrent. Les soldats de Cocoon. Et ce n'était pas le seul. En fixant l'ensemble de la cours détruite, le petit groupe distingua plusieurs corps étalés sur le sol, sans vie. Et pas que de Cocoon. Aussi de Pulse.

- Là bas !s'exclama soudain Fran en désignant une énorme masse sombre du doigt.

Elle enjamba le corps, et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle désignait. Lightning la suivit, bientôt imité par les autres, et ils firent face à ce qui ressemblait fortement à un vaisseau.

- Ce bolide à pas l'air trop amoché, sourit Fran en inspectant l'appareil.

- Tu veux dire que tu saurais piloter ça ?s'enquit Squall, surpris.

- Tout à fait, lui répondit Fran en ouvrant la porte du véhicule. J'ai appris à piloter avec mon père, il y a quelques années de ça.

Elle rentra dans la cabine, et commença à trifouiller les boutons.

- Une chance pour nous que cet appareil ne nécessite pas un second pilote, annonça-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

- Il est en état de marche ?demanda Fang.

- Il faudra juste le dégager je pense, réparer quelques bricoles et faire des réglages, lui répondit Fran. D'ici une heure, si tout ce passe bien, on peut décoller.

Lightning hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'énorme carcasse métallique. Elle souleva avec difficulté une pierre qui en masquait une parti, et découvrit des écriture derrière celle ci. Elle plissa les yeux pour les lire, et appela les autres.

- Ce vaisseau appartient à l'armée de Gran Pulse, leur dit-elle.

- Mais c'est insensé !s'exclama Fang. Les seuls corps que l'on a retrouvé aux alentours sont des soldats de Cocoon, et quelques uns de Pulse. Pourquoi diable ses deux nations alliées se feraient la guerre ?

- Je n'en sais rien Fang, et pour tout te dire, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, avoua Lightning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Le rythme de l'internat reprenant, je ne posterais plus que le week end, mais une fois le week end arrivé, je posterais beaucoup, histoire de ratrapper le retard ;)**

**Goldeneagle: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Fran bricolait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Fang et Squall poussaient aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient les divers matériaux encombrant l'engin. Les poings serrés, Lightning et Hope montaient la garde. Ils n'avaient en aucun cas envie d'être surpris par un quelconque agresseur.

- Je me demande où sont les autres élèves, murmura Hope au bout d'un moment. Tout est si calme.

- J'espère qu'ils s'en sont sortis, lui répondit Lightning. Mais je ne suis pas très optimiste. Certains doivent encore être sous les débris. Comme Serah...

Cette dernière phrase serra le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle refusait de croire que sa sœur avait disparu. Elle devait s'être enfuit, comme les autres. Elle était à l'abris, sans danger. Mais Lightning ne parvenais pas à croire à ses propres mensonges.

- Il faudrait allé retrouver les autres, leur dit finalement Fran, coupant cour aux reflexions angoissées de la jeune femme.

- Light et moi on s'en charge, lui répondit Hope.

Lightning le rejoins, et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux en direction du réfectoire. Un calme assez perturbant régnait sur le campus en ruine, comme si tout avait toujours été ainsi. Lightning marchait droit devant elle, le plus discrètement possible, en évitant de regarder au sol les corps inertes des soldats. Un instant, elle crut reconnaître un élève parmi eux, criblé de balles, mais préféra ne plus regarder, de peur que ses doutes soient confirmés. Un vent froid venait fouetter ses joues, mais elle semblait ne pas le sentir. Elle était réellement bouleversée. Elle secoua la tête et cessa de refouler sa peine, pour faire face à un large bloc de pierre, broyant un second vaisseau, duquel s'échappait un halo de fumée noirâtre. La jeune femme se plaqua contre ce mur improvisé, suivit de près par Hope. Lightning le regarda un instant. Il avait le visage dur et déterminé, une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, quelque chose la tira violemment vers l'arrière. D'abord surprise, elle se retourna et donna un coup en direction de ce qui l'avait attrapé. Un grognement mécontent répondit à son poing, et elle tomba face à un homme de haute taille, se massant le visage. Il n'était pas seul, trois autres soldats le précédaient.

- On fait quoi là ?lui demanda Hope en reculant

Ils n'étaient pas armés, et face à quatre soldats du PSICOM, protégée d'armures et munis d'armes à feu. Lightning arborait une expression imperturbable malgré le danger. Ces quatre hommes pouvaient les massacrer en un seul tire.

- Approche croisée puis attaque en tenaille, répondit-elle à Hope.

Elle lui fit un clin, et fonça tête baissée sur le premier homme, qui s'apprêtait à leur tirer dessus. Sortant une matraque de son holster, le soldat frappa en direction de la jeune femme, qui esquiva le coup en un bond. Profitant du geste de son adversaire, elle lui décocha un coup de pied en pleine face. Hope s'élança à son tour, esquivant le tire des autres homme, et acheva le premier d'un violent coup dans la nuque. Le soldat s'écroula, lâchant au passage un râle de douleur.

- Comment tu disais déjà ?plaisanta Hope en regardant les trois autres hommes.

Lightning sourit, et se lança contre le second soldat. Elle allait le frapper, mais il fut plus rapide. Il la saisit de sa main libre, et l'envoya valser contre les débris alentours, lâchant au passage un flot de poussière. La jeune femme grogna, et se releva aussitôt. Tandis que Hope faisait face aux trois hommes en même temps, Lightning saisit la matraque de leur ennemi à terre, et sauta sur les épaules de son ami. De la, elle décocha un violent coup de matraque à l'homme en face de lui, en plein dans la mâchoire inférieur. Hope le termina d'un seul coup de poing au visage. L'assaut s'enchaîna, ponctué de grognement et de cris de douleur. Finalement, il ne resta bientôt plus que les deux étudiants, qui s'effondrèrent en même temps, tombant à genoux dans les gravats. Lightning regarda son ami. Il avait l'air à peu près en état, malgré la large coupure sur son bras. Quand à elle, une balle l'avait frôlé, creusant son flan d'une grande marque sanglante. Tous les deux se regardèrent. Ils étaient proches, assis par terre, leurs genoux entaillés par les divers morceaux de verres au sol. Hope saisit la jeune femme par la taille, et l'attira contre lui. Lightning le contempla un moment, et baissa les yeux.

- Je..., commença-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais les lèvres du jeune homme la firent taire. Ce fut un baiser au goût de poussières, de larmes et de sang, mêlant leur rage et leur chagrin. Aussi agréable que douloureux. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient, agrippant nerveusement les cheveux de son partenaire. A côté d'eux gisaient leurs adversaires, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir de réelle importance. Hope finit par la lâcher, et essuya ses larmes, creusant des sillons clairs dans sa peau poussiéreuse.

- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, murmura-t-il.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas pleurer, répliqua la jeune femme en s'essuyant les joues.

Elle se leva, et tendit une main à Hope. Ce dernier la saisit, et tous deux se retrouvèrent vite sur pieds.

- Bon, il faut trouver les autres, et sans autres incidents si possible, murmura le jeune homme.

Lightning hocha la tête, et commença à marcher vers les grandes baies vitrées éclatées du réfectoire, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Hope. Elle n'osait même plus pensée, ou elle se remettrait à pleurer. Alors qu'elle avançait sans rien dire, le jeune homme la tira de ses pensées.

- Là bas, s'exclama-t-il en pointant les anciennes marches du self. Yuffie !

Lightning releva la tête, et aperçut la petite brune, qui se mit à courir vers eux, bientôt suivit des autres.

- On a les armes, leur dit Yuffie en arrivant à leur hauteur. Et les tenues. Sa sera un peu mieux que de se battre en jean, ou dans mon cas, en pyjama.

Elle tendit à Lightning sa gunblade et ses affaires, ainsi qu'à Hope. La petite brune était déjà changée, et armée de son shuriken. Lightning nota les lames de l'arme tâchées de sang. Eux aussi avaient dû faire face à quelques complications.

- Super, on enfilera tout ça dans le vaisseau, répondit Lightning.

- Quel vaisseau ?s'enquit alors Reno.

- L'épave que Fran à déniché, et qui va nous servir de véhicule, lui expliqua Hope.

- Super, alors on y va sans plus tarder, acquiesça le jeune rouquin.

Tous firent marche arrière, maintenant armés. Tout avait l'air paisible, et personne n'aurait pu croire que des soldats montaient la garde dans les décombres. L'un d'eux fut d'ailleurs surpris par le petit groupe. Il était apparemment seul, et se fit tuer par une balle de Balthier, sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur moyen de transport, une étrange lueur bleutée attira le regard de Lightning. Elle s'en approcha, et sortit de sous les gravas un corps, entièrement fait de cristal, d'un bleu translucide absolument sublime.

- Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est, demanda la jeune femme en effleurant la statut de cristal du bout des doigts.

Le contact fut glacial. Comme parsemé d'étoile, le corps de cristal brillait sous les faibles rayons de soleil perçant les nuages épais.

- Sa, c'est un L'cie, lui répondit Balthier en s'approchant. Et en phase cristalline pour être exact.

- Sa veut dire quoi ?s'enquit Yuffie.

- Sa veut tout simplement dire qu'il a accomplie sa tâche, lâcha Balthier, l'air grave. Cela était peut-être de raser notre académie, de tuer quelqu'un s'y trouvant, de nous réunir, je ne sais pas.

Lightning examina le L'cie de plus près. Elle distingua une armure à la forme du cristal, et pas n'importe laquelle.

- C'était un L'cie de Pulse, murmura-t-elle. Je reconnais son armure.

- Donc il y a un Fal'cie sur Pulse, leur expliqua Balthier.

- Et c'est grave ?demanda Yuffie d'une toute petite voix.

- Plutôt, soupira Balthier. Cela veut dire qu'une puissance qui nous dépasse complètement tire les ficelles sur Pulse, et représente un danger énorme pour les autres royaumes. Ce qui a put pousser Cocoon à attaquer son allié le plus précieux.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?s'étonna Lightning, méfiante.

- Plus tard, répliqua Balthier. On ferait mieux de quitter cet endroit avant toute chose.

Lightning hocha la tête, peut convaincue. Tout était flou dans sa tête. D'abord, ce début de conflit, puis un fal'cie sur Pulse, et maintenant, Cocoon qui attaque Pulse par crainte du Fal'cie. Alors qu'i peine quelques heures, les Fal'cie n'étaient qu'une antique légendes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne jamais avoir soupçonné leur existence ? Et pourquoi Balthier en savait tant à leur sujet ? Lightning secoua la tête et rangea de côté ses questions. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait pris du retard sur le groupe, et qu'il n'y avait plus que Hope à côté d'elle. Les autres étaient un peu plus loin. Lightning se sentait gênée d'être avec le jeune homme. Celui si se gratta la tête, apparemment pas plus à l'aise qu'elle.

- Dis, commença-t-il. A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure...

Lightning s'approcha de lui et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- C'était de la déstabilisation d'adversaires morts, chuchota-t-elle spontanément.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil.

- Oui, on peut dire ça, rigola le jeune homme en souriant.

Tous les deux se fixèrent un instant, et se mirent à courir en direction du vaisseau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Balthier venait de finir son conte rendu détaillé de la situation.

- Donc on a une destination, conclut Fang. C'est déjà bien.

- Comment ça ?demanda Squall, adossé au véhicule.

- Et bien, un Fal'cie en liberté, c'est pas le top, lui expliqua Fang. Et si on ne l'arrête pas, la guerre entre les royaumes de Cocoon et Pulse ne s'arrêtera pas. Et cela touchera peut être Midgard, ou même Dalmasca.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, réfléchit Reno. On va allé fouiller sur Pulse et régler son compte à ce qui a causé la destruction de notre académie.

- Mais ils ont des soldats pour ça sur Pulse, grogna Yuffie.

- Quand un Fal'cie élit domicile quelque part, il protège cet endroit, et crée des L'cie, lui expliqua Balthier. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans l'intérêt de Pulse de titiller un Fal'cie, et donc, de risquer la vie de leur royaume. Alors que nous, je ne pense pas que le Fal'cie nous attende.

Yuffie hocha la tête.

- Donc, on sauve le monde, si j'ai tout compris ?demanda Zack, jusque là silencieux.

- Juste l'alliance entre Cocoon et Pulse pour l'instant, rectifia Balthier.

- J'ai finit !

Le cris de Fran coupa cours à la discussion.

- Allez, montez à bord, leur dit-elle, déjà assise aux commandes.

Tous s'exécutèrent, et Lightning la rejoint à l'avant.

- On va voir si ce bolide est fonctionnel, lâche la viera en allumant le contact.

Un énorme vrombissement retentit, signe que le moteur se mettait en marche.

- Ok, je déplois les ailettes, et on décolle, lâcha Fran en trifouillant les boutons. Par contre, je doute que notre décollage ne passe inaperçu, alors accrochez vous.

Elle fit craquer ses doigts et agrippa les manettes de direction. Le vaisseau s'éleva lentement au dessus du sol, et décolla finalement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut salut ! Alors j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine, même si j'aurais largement préférer écrire que faire des maths ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Tisiphone: Ne me frappe pas x), j'aime bien titiller les sujets délicats. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Goldeneagle: Merci pour ta review :)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Le vaisseau décollait lentement, faisant vibrer tous ses passagers. Le démarrage de ses réacteurs fit s'envoler un nuage de poussière, qui n'allait certainement pas passer inaperçu.

- Accrochez vous, dit Fran en poussant violemment le levier d'accélération.

Alors que l'engin commençait à prendre de la vitesse, un vrombissement retentit à l'arrière. Lightning jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre. Un vaisseau semblable au leur décollait derrière eux.

- T'avais raison, on a de la compagnie, s'exclama la jeune femme.

Le vaisseau ennemi braquait sur eux les tourelles de tires, et Lightning faillit tomber en arrière lorsque Fran lança le bolide à pleine puissance. Celle ci arborait une expression ferme, apparemment bien décidée à ne pas se faire prendre aussi facilement. Elle commença un jeu de zigzag au dessus du campus en ruine, essayant d'éviter les premiers tires venus de l'arrière.

- Je suppose que ça va secouer un peu ?demanda Yuffie, accrochée à une poutre métallique.

- Je trouve que tu manies l'euphémisme avec bonheur, lui répondit Fran en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle abaissa plusieurs boutons, et en releva un autre. Elle semblait maîtriser complètement le pilotage de l'engin. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'écran de la caméra arrière, elle grogna et tourna sec. Lightning se retrouva par terre, secouée par le virage. Elle se frotta la tête, et se redressa. Elle regarda le campus défiler sous le vaisseau. Il n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, sans âmes qui vivent aux premiers abords. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait été dévasté depuis des décennies, vu son état de démolissions absolue. Et Serah. Serah se trouvait là, parmi les décombres, ou enfouit au fond d'elles. Jamais le visage rayonnant de sa sœur ne parut aussi lointain pour Lightning. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, et elle devait l'admettre. Maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à s'en tirer à peu près, elle ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie, leur vie, pour sauver celle d'une personne probablement morte. Une nouvelle secousse renversa la jeune femme, qui revint alors à la réalité. Ils survolaient maintenant un lac, traversant les nuages pâles qui voletaient des kilomètres au dessus, toujours poursuivis et harcelés de tires.

- Reno, il doit y avoir des tourelles de combat, lui dit Fran sans quitter un seul instant les commandes du regard. Essaye de les trouver. Lightning, j'ai besoin que tu jettes un coup d'oeil à notre bouclier.

Tous les deux s'exécutèrent. Reno partit vers l'arrière du vaisseau, et Lightning commença à fouiller du côté des commandes, juste à côté de Fran. Elle y trouva finalement la jauge d'énergie de leur bouclier.

- Elle est presque à zéro, lui dit la jeune femme, angoissée.

- C'est ce que je craignais, soupira Fran. Le bouclier était déjà sacrément endommagé quand on a trouvé ce tas de ferraille. On a aucune chance de s'en sortir si on attaque. On ne peut que fuir.

Une course poursuite assez périlleuse s'engagea alors. Fran accéléra autant qu'elle pouvait, jouant dans les nuages pour essayer de semer le poursuivant. Ce dernier n'avait malheureusement pas l'air de les lâcher, ce qui arracha une grimace à la viera. Elle monta plus haut en altitude, traversant pour de bon l'épais rideau de coton. Pendant un instant, les tires ennemis cessèrent, et tout le monde cru qu'ils étaient parvenus à les semer. Mais alors que Fran se stabilisait, un énorme bruit d'explosion fit sursauter tout l'équipage. Un halo de fumée noirâtre s'échappa peu à peu du vaisseau, brouillant la visibilité du pilote. Fran appuya nerveusement sur plusieurs boutons, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle regarda avec inquiétude la jauge de vie de leur bouclier, et lâcha un cris.

- On est touché, expliqua-t-elle, en essayant de garder son calme. Je pense que c'est le générateur principal d'énergie. Sans lui, on a plus de bouclier protecteur, et on va pas tarder à perdre de l'altitude. Et si on rétablit pas vite le courant, on va se crasher. La moitié de mes commandes est déjà HS.

Elle se leva de son siège, laissant les manettes sans pilote. Elle attrapa une corde, et se la noua autour de la taille.

- Balthier avec moi, il faut réparer ça, lança-t-elle. Et le seul moyen c'est de passer par l'extérieur.

- Mais t'es malade ?!faillit hurler Fang. Et qui conduit ?

- Ben quelqu'un, mais c'est ça ou on s'écrase dans pas longtemps, rétorqua Fran en s'éloignant.

Fang resta un instant figée devant les manettes. Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment prête à les prendre en charge, et alors qu'elle semblait se décider, Squall lui grilla la priorité. Il s'installa, l'air résolu, et empoigna les manettes de commandes. Fran, quand à elle, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

- Faut descendre au ras de l'eau, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

- Ok, c'est partit, murmura Squall en abaissant d'un coup sec les manettes de direction.

Pour la troisième fois, Lightning se retrouva projetée au sol. Le vaisseau plongea à pic vers le bas, laissant leur poursuivant aussi étonné que les passagers. Squall se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, fonçant droit vers le lac, tout en essayant de se faire à l'engin qu'il conduisait.

- Redresse, redresse, redresse !cria Fang d'une voix suraiguë, en agrippant le bras de la personne la plus proche d'elle.

- Fang ?l'appela Squall.

La jeune femme le regarda, complètement paniquée.

- Tes ongles, soupira le jeune homme sans même la regarder.

Fang dégrafa aussitôt sa main du bras du jeune homme, tout en fixant les sillons rouge que ses ongles laissaient dans sa peau. Squall sourit un instant, et tira violemment les manettes vers lui, faisant se redresser le bolide d'un coup sec, frôlant le lac, provoquant une pluie de gouttelettes et une vague du au vent qu'il déclenchait. La surface gondolée se troubla, et fut bientôt essuyée par un tire.

- Ok, je sors, alors évite de remonter ou de trop accélérer, lui dit Fran en ouvrant la porte.

Un vent glacial s'engouffra à l'intérieur du vaisseau, arrachant une grimace à Lightning, qui préférait rester assise à côté de Hope et Zack. Reno essayait tant bien que mal de toucher leur ennemi, sans succès. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune connaissance dans le domaine, et ils avaient à faire à des soldats largement entraînés. Leur seule chance était, comme l'avait dit Fran, la fuite. Cette dernière était plaquée contre la carcasse métallique, deux fils entre les mains, se tenant comme elle pouvait. Balthier veillait à ne pas la perdre en tenant la corde qu'elle avait noué autour de sa taille, et jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets en direction de la viera. Mais elle tenait bon. Elle était beaucoup plus coriace qu'elle en avait l'air.

- Passe moi les outils, réclama-t-elle.

Balthier lui fit passer une caissette métallique, que la jeune femme réceptionna sans trop de difficulté, malgré sa situation peu agréable. Elle était courageuse, personne ici ne pouvait le nier. Et réellement impressionnante. Elle qui avait tout l'air d'une simple étudiante, elle savait faire autant de chose qu'un pilote entraîné des années durant.

Squall, quand à lui, essayait d'éviter les tires sans trop faire bouger leur vaisseau. Mais alors qu'il essayait de rester stable, une volée de tires l'obligea à virer sec, basculant l'embarcation sur le côté.

- Eehhhhh, protesta Fang, de plus en plus angoissée. Il faudrait pas que t'oublie qu'il y a Fran dehors !

- Je ne l'oublie pas, lui répondit Squall, la voix nerveuse.

- Faites qu'elle revienne vite, pria Fang.

- Tu insinue que je sais pas conduire ?

- Parfaitement ! Tu ferais mieux de donner les commandes à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais personne sait conduire ici !

- Peut être, mais c'est pas dans tes cordes ! Y'a que les soldats et les viera qui font ça !

- Et bien je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Alors que Squall et Fang se chamaillaient joyeusement, le jeune homme ne prêtait plus grande attention à la route. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils avaient quitté le lac, et qu'ils fonçaient droits sur un arbre. Il fut réveillé par un cris de Fang, qui agrippa de nouveau son poignée. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de redresser, à la grande surprise de son poursuivant, qui endommagea son vaisseau contre l'écorce solide de l'arbre centenaire.

- Oui !cria Lightning, le regard plein d'espoir.

- Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire !râla Squall à l'intention de Fang.

- Mais ça va être de ma faute maintenant, grogna la jeune femme.

- C'est entièrement de ta faute.

- Regarde la route quand on se dispute !s'égosilla la pulsienne en lui désignant un nouvel arbre, encore plus massif que le précédent.

Squall s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais une énorme explosion le fit sursauter. Il regarda rapidement la caméra arrière. Leur poursuivant n'avait apparemment pas supporté ses sautes d'humeur.

- Ahah !s'exclama Fang en regardant les débris de vaisseau derrière eux. Vous êtes peut être frimeurs dans vos armures, mais vous pilotez comme des manches !

- Je crois surtout que c'était un coup de chance, la coupa Squall en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ne doivent pas être habitués à poursuivre des gens comme nous.

- Ah ben c'est sur que des phénomènes comme vous, heureusement qu'on les colle pas tous les jours au volant, se moqua Yuffie, recroquevillée dans un coin.

- La conduite accompagnée, y'a que ça de vrai, rétorqua Fang.

- Concentrez vous un peu !râla Lightning.

La jeune femme était relativement inquiète pour son amie toujours à l'extérieur. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée, avec tous ces retournements de situation et de vaisseau. Un grésillement suivit d'un bruit de moteur coupa cour à ses inquiétudes. Elle regarda alors dans la direction du bruit, et aperçut au loin un deuxième vaisseau pulsien.

- Les choses vont devenir compliquées, grogna-t-elle.

Le grésillement se fit plus intense, et elle compris finalement qu'il venait de leur radio. Celle ci s'alluma, et une voix robotisée commença à leur parler.

_Vous n'êtes pas dans votre périmètre de vol, veuillez nous transmettre votre autorisation de vol._

Lightning comprit alors que le second vaisseau s'adressait à eux par contact radiaux. Fang s'approcha alors de leur micro, et, un petit sourire aux lèvres, répondit à leur appel, la voix la plus neutre possible :

- Messieurs les soldats, y'aurait un blème ?

- On a pas été informé hein, renchérit Squall.

Tous les deux étaient peu convaincant, mais peut importait. Ils n'avaient pas ce qu'on leur demandait, alors pas la peine de perdre du temps en négociations inutiles. Fran fit irruption dans la salle de commande à cet instant là, sous le visage soulagé de tous les passagers. Lightning poussa un soupir en voyant la viera revenir. Elle avait le visage couvert de cambouis, complètement noircis par ses réparations.

- Bon, c'est bon, j'ai réussis à réparer à peu près ça, mais sans le matériel adéquate, je doute que ça tienne très longtemps, leur dit-elle en poussant Squall pour reprendre la place de pilote. Sa a un peu secoué, en tout cas.

- Oh, on s'est juste débarrassé de notre poursuivant pour s'en mettre un autre sur le dos, lui expliqua Fang en lui désignant le nouveau vaisseau pulsien, qui commençait une approche vers eux.

- Pas de temps à perdre alors, répliqua la viera en poussant au max le levier d'accélération.

Le vaisseau partit au quart de tour, frôlé par le premier tir ennemi.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, siffla Fran entre ses dents.

Au loin s'étendait une vaste forêt, qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Les territoires sauvages de Pulse, plus dangereux les uns que les autres, s'étendaient sous leurs yeux. Fran plissa les yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, marmonna-t-elle.

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle plongea sec en direction de la forêt. Lightning comprit rapidement les intentions de leur pilote. Ils allaient de toute façon s'écraser à un moment ou à un autre, alors autant atterrir de façon programmée. Et Fran voulait profité de l'état plutôt médiocre de leur vaisseau pour plonger parmi les arbres, risque que les soldats de Pulse allaient hésiter un moment à prendre juste pour un vaisseau en sale état sortit de son périmètre. La viera appuya d'avantage encore sur ses manettes de direction, et déploya le bouclier de protection à peu près opérationnel, pour limiter les dégâts.

- Sa passe ou sa casse, marmonna-t-elle en fonçant droit sur les arbres, essuyant les premières branches contre la vitre.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Le vent soufflait doucement entre les branches brisées. Une pluie tiède coulait dans un clapotis régulier contre les feuilles ocres, ainsi que sur les débris métallique du vaisseau échoué dans cette nature sauvage. Un calme étonnant s'était peu à peu installé après les craquements bruyants des branchages et le vrombissement d'un moteur, ayant d'abords bousculé la faune de cet environnement, pour finalement s'être fondu dans le décor à peine une heure après. Plus rien ne semblait bouger.

Pourtant, un léger tremblement de la ferraille troubla la paix de la forêt. Un bras sortit bientôt des décombres, remuant mollement l'air environnant pour se dégager. Une cascade de cheveux roses suivit, et Lightning renoua avec le monde extérieur. A quatre pattes dans les restes de ce qui avait été leur vaisseau, elle fixait le sol sans vraiment le voir. Elle passa une main contre son visage en sueur. Elle avait mal. Un mal de crâne si abominable qu'elle aurait cru sans aucunes difficultés qu'elle avait un de ces arbres pulsiens gigantesques en pleine tête. Elle retira doucement sa main de sa joue au contact d'un liquide poisseux. Ses doigts empourprés tremblaient près de son visage, remplissant ses narines d'une désagréable odeur de sang. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber. Rien, il n'y avait rien. Des arbres immenses aux feuillages majestueux, une flore variée aux multiples couleurs, passant du rouge au vert, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Mais malgré la beauté de ce qui l'entourait, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Il n'y avait personne, à part les quelques animaux et oiseaux qui traînaient dans les environs.

_C'est pas possible, pensa la jeune femme._

Elle du se faire violence pour ne pas paniquer. Où étaient les autres ? Prise d'inquiétude, elle commença à farfouiller nerveusement parmi les débris. Le vaisseau avait pris un sacré choc, et Lightning eut du mal à le reconnaître. Elle avait une vague impression de déjà vu. Le matin même, elle avait déjà remué toutes les décombres de sa chambre détruite pour retrouver les personnes aux quelles elle tenait. La jeune femme trébucha sur ses genoux en sang, et se retrouva la tête contre le métal lisse d'un morceau de la carcasse du bolide. Elle voulut se relever, mais n'y parvint pas. Plus aucune force n'arrivait à la porter. Elle était vidée, blessée. Elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, sans même se rendre compte que quelqu'un la soulevait.

Lightning ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup cette fois ci. Elle voulut se redresser, mais une main contre son épaule l'en empêcha. La jeune femme leva la main pour se débarrasser de cet obstacle, mais cessa toutes protestations lorsqu'elle tomba face à des yeux verts. Malgré l'obscurité naissante, Lightning ne pouvait que reconnaître la personne qui en était propriétaire.

- Ho...Hope, marmonna-t-elle.

- Reposes toi, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle resta un instant la tête en suspend dans le vide. Elle leva les yeux, et commença à détailler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait plus de débris, mais seulement un ciel magnifique, éclairé de mille et une étoiles. De grands arbres imprimaient leurs feuilles noircis par la nuit sur le ciel, formant de grandes ombres inquiétantes dans le crépuscule. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Depuis combien de temps dormait elle ? Plusieurs heures apparemment. Elle sentit une vive douleur s'éveiller sur son crâne. Elle se frotta mécaniquement les tempes, cherchant à s'apaiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Tu as été blessé lors de notre atterrissage un peu brusque, lui expliqua alors Hope. Lorsque nous t'avons retrouvé, tu avais le visage en sang. Tu t'es cogné violemment la tête.

- Comment ça nous ?s'étonna Lightning.

- Et bien... commença Hope. Moi et les autres.

Il lui désigna alors du doigt une lueur rougeâtre qui brillait à quelques mètres d'eux. Un feu très faible caché par divers matériaux avaient été allumés, et était entouré de plusieurs ombres à apparence humaine.

- Tout le monde est en vie ?faillit crier la jeune femme.

- Oui, en plus ou moins bon état, la rassura Hope. Fran a eut un peu de mal à émerger, étant donné qu'elle était aux commendes, elle a été la plus exposé, et a reçu pas mal de débris de verre. Fang est un peu sonnée mais va bien, Zack, Reno, Balthier et Squall aussi, si on ne compte pas les éraflures et coupures superficielles. Yuffie, elle, j'ai presque dû l'attacher à un arbre pour l'empêcher de venir te voir toutes les deux minutes. Elle est tellement inquiète.

Lightning hocha la tête. Elle était vraiment perdue, mais à la fois, heureuse. Aucun d'eux n'y étaient resté, et c'était le principale. Néanmoins, elle espérait que Fran ne soit pas trop amochée. Elle avait en effet dû prendre toute la vitre brisée. La jeune femme resta pensive un moment, mais un contact glacé sur sa joue la tira de ses songes. Les doigts de Hope caressaient doucement sa peau. Le jeune homme la regardait en souriant faiblement. Lightning rougit légèrement. Oui, elle devait se l'avouer. Il lui faisait un effet indéniable. Tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait le nier. Les lèvres froides du jeune homme coupèrent court à ses réflexions. Elle ferma machinalement les yeux. Elle trouvait ce contact agréable, rassurant. Elle aimait ça. Elle attrapa la chevelure argenté de Hope, et l'enroula entre ses doigts. Ils s'écartèrent au bout de plusieurs secondes, et Lightning se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Oui, elle aimait cela, mais elle haïssait ce sentiment de faiblesse que cela faisait naître en elle. Et cette gêne, elle n'en avait jamais ressentit de semblable. Elle toujours si froide.

Hope lui sourit, remarquant son embarras. Le plus perturbant, c'était que le jeune homme lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lui prit les mains, et l'aida à se relever.

- Allons voir les autres, lui chuchota-t-il en posant une main délicate autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

Tout deux s'approchèrent du petit feu, et un semblant de cris les accueillit. Lightning se sentit alors étouffée par une paire de bras, le visage collé dans une masse de cheveux noirs.

- Oh mon dieu, Light, tu m'as vraiment fait peur !hurla presque Yuffie en la serrant de plus en plus.

- C'est pas parce qu'elle est pas morte qu'il faut l'achever en l'étouffant, se moqua Fang en s'approchant.

La pulsienne avait le teint plutôt pâle à la faible lueur du feu, mais avait néanmoins un petit sourire collé aux lèvres, qui réchauffait le cœur de tout le monde. Elle s'approcha des deux filles, tira violemment Yuffie pour la dégager, et se jeta à son tour dans les bras de Lightning, qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

- Faut pas nous faire des peurs comme ça, la gronda gentiment Reno.

- Sa, ça nous éviterait de mourir de peur pendant une après midi, renchérit Zack.

Lightnint sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était réellement touchée. Cependant, il manquait quelqu'un.

- Ou est Fran ?demanda la jeune femme en se dégageant mollement de l'étreinte de Fang.

- Ici !

La voix faible de la viera venait de retentir de l'autre côté du feu. Elle était allongée contre Balthier, recroquevillée sur elle même. Malgré la faible lueur des flammes, Lightning remarque plusieurs coupures sur ses bras et son visage. Elle était pâle, et rien qu'à sa voit, Lightning blêmit. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vraiment souffert.

- Je me suis réveillée quelques minutes avant toi, murmura la viera.

- Sa va ?lui demanda Lightning en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oui, il faut juste que j'émerge, lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant faiblement.

Lightning esquissa à son tour un léger sourire, et s'assit près du feu. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il faisait froid. Elle n'avait plus eut froid depuis qu'elle avait quitté la garde civile et ses missions, et ce brutal retour vers le passé lui fit bizarre. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se souvenait de ces pénibles nuits de missions épuisantes. Glacée de froid, arpentant Cocoon pour gagner sa vie. Elle en frissonna encore plus, jusqu'à ce que les bras de Hope viennent l'elacé. Il venait de prendre place à côté d'elle, imité par les autres, jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe forme une ronde autour du feu.

- Dis nous Balthier, demanda soudainement Yuffie, tu peux nous dire maintenant comment tu en sais autant sur le monde extérieur ?

- Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la même formation que vos autres enseignants, commença le jeune homme. En vérité, je n'ai rien à faire dans cette académie. Je ne suis pas professeur. Je suis juste un mercenaire en cavale qui a décidé de s'y réfugier.

- Pardon ?!faillit s'étrangler Fang.

- J'ai toujours vécu du vol et des délits, chasseur de primes à mes temps perdu, depuis l'âge de quinze ans, poursuivit Balthier. Je parcourais tellement de régions différentes, de royaume, que j'ai finis par savoir énormément de choses sur tous ces lieux que je traversais. Et puis un jour, j'ai été condamné par la couronne de Dalmasca, pour m'en être pris directement au trésor royal. Je me suis alors enfuit lâchement de mon royaume pour trouver refuge le plus loin possible. Et je me suis caché ici.

- Tu nous a mentit depuis le début...ragea Fang.

- Je m'en excuse, soupira le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Fang bouillonnait, cela se voyait. Lightning avait finit par connaître la jeune pulsienne, et savait que si il y avait bien quelque chose dont elle avait horreur, c'était le mensonge. Elle allait hurler sur Balthier, mais Zack intervint à temps :

- Et les Fal'cie, comment les connais tu ?

- Et bien, lors d'une de mes nombreuses escapades, j'ai croisé le chemin d'un vieillard assez étrange, lui explique Balthier. Tout le monde le traitait de fou, mais c'est en l'écoutant que j'ai finit par en apprendre autant sur les antiques légendes de notre monde. Et je suis certain que tous ses dires sont vrais.

- Et bah, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Reno. Je dois avouer qu'au début je ne t'encadrais pas trop, surtout par rapport à ta relation avec Fran, mais alors la bravo ! Réussir à duper le directeur de la plus grande académie des royaumes de Gran Pulse, Midgard, et Cocoon, c'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Balthier s'inclina en souriant.

- Et bien moi tu me fais plus pitié qu'autre chose, explosa Fang, rouge de colère. On a tous ici à peu près accepter que tu sois avec Fran malgré ta fonction de prof, mais là que tu lui mentes je ne l'acceptes pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Vu ta condition, la moindre des choses aurait été de lui dire, et la plus décente de la repousser !

Tout le monde resta silencieux après l'accès de colère de la pulsienne. D'un certain côté, elle avait raison, mais d'un autre, peu importait aujourd'hui. Lightning tourna la tête vers Fran. Celle ci n'avait même pas réagis. Peut être n'en avait elle pas la force.

Dans ce silence assez pesant, Squall se leva, et partit s'asseoir à côté de Fang pour la calmer. Malgré toutes les tentatives du jeune homme, la pulsienne restait sur ses positions. Elle aimait la loyauté, la franchise. Et elle avait en face d'elle un mercenaire en cavale caché dans une fonction de professeur qui ne lui appartient pas. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour craquer.

- On a un menteur doublement condamnable pour son statut de mercenaire en fuite et sa relation avec son élève, marmonna la jeune femme. Sa fait assez lourd finalement.

Elle se tut après ça, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux. Sa saute d'humeur avait jeté un froid sur l'assemblée. Hope se racla la gorge, et tenta de relancer la conversation :

- Alors, c'est comment à Dalmasca, je veux dire, sous un œil de mercenaire ?

- Cites moi n'importe qu'elle bataille de Dalmasca de ces dix dernières années, j'y étais, lui répondit Balthier, un air de défit dans la voix.

- La grande bataille lors de la tentative d'invasion de Dalmasca par Archadia, dont le nom m'échappe complètement, lui lança Hope.

- On a été à deux doigts de perdre la bataille, lui dit Balthier. Je voyais toute la scène de haut, cherchant ça et la quelques richesses abandonnées. Tout semblait perdu, jusqu'à ce que Rasler, le jeune prince de Nabradia, royaume allié de Dalmasca, saisit avec espoir l'arc d'un des soldats tombés devant lui. Dans une dernier élan de courage, il tira une flèche avec une telle force qu'elle passa au dessus des lignes de soldats dispersées, pour venir se planter dans le coup du chef de guerre d'Archadia. Et c'est ainsi que la bataille fut gagnée.

Hope continua à parler longuement avec Balthier de guerres qu'il avait vu, et Lightning, elle, regardait le ciel. Si calme. Comme si pour lui rien n'importait. Un calme qui serait bientôt troublé. Car après cette dernière nuit de repos, ils se mettraient en route pour de bon.


	17. Chapter 17

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

L'aube pointait à peine. Les dernières étoiles brillaient dans le regard de Lightning, qui regardait le ciel. Allongée sur l'herbe, elle sentait les perles de rosée mordre ses bras, l'odeur des cendres du feu éteint, le vent léger balayer son visage. Elle n'avait plus vraiment mal. Juste un souvenir de cette douleur vive qui l'avait ébranlé la veille. Elle remua mollement sur place, mais fut retenue par quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua alors des bras l'enlacer. Hope dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle, le visage serein, ses bras enroulés autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Elle se dégagea nerveusement, et le remua pour qu'il se lève.

- Mmmmh, maugréa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Debout, gros fainéant, lui dit Lightning en lui tapotant le front.

Le jeune homme s'étira et s'assit. Lightning se leva, et chercha les autres du regard. Fang roupillait, secouée par moment de soubresauts. Elle rêvait. Squall avait monté la garde durant la moitié de la nuit, et était posé contre un arbre, scrutant le moindre recoin de son regard perçant. Yuffie avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Reno, qui était complètement étalé sur l'herbe. Lightning tourna encore plus la tête, et sursauta violemment en tombant sur les yeux de Zack.

- Salut !lança gaiement celui ci.

Il avait le visage tellement proche du sien qu'elle voyait double. Elle le repoussa mécaniquement de la main, ce qui fit rire le brun. La jeune femme secoua la tête, et se jeta sur Fang sans aucune retenue.

- Oh eh !cria-t-elle dans l'oreille de la pulsienne.

Fang poussa un hurlement de terreur, et lança son poing fermé en direction de Lightning, qui l'esquiva de justesse. La pulsienne grommela et se leva paresseusement.

- Au moins, ton cris à réveillé les autres, marmonna Lightning en les voyant tous se lever plus ou moins contents. Si ce n'est pas toute la région que tu as ameuté.

- Fallait réfléchir avant de me vriller le tympan, grogna Fang en se frottant le visage.

Reno s'approcha des filles en s'étirant.

- En tout cas, moi, je suis en forme pour allé chasser du Fal'cie, lança-t-il, tout sourire.

Balthier et Fran arrivèrent à leur tour. La viera avait repris des couleurs, ses diverses blessures ayant en partie cicatrisé. Yuffie et Squall s'approchèrent eux aussi, et toute la troupe fut bientôt au complet.

- Bon allez, on y va, dit Fran. Fang, tu prends la tête étant donné que tu viens de Pulse. On se suit et on ne se perd pas de vue. Ce royaume est hostile, ne l'oublions pas.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et Fang commença à marcher. Ce fut le début d'une longue et tortueuse marche au travers de ces territoires sauvage. Chaque bruit, chaque trace, chaque plante pouvait être un danger potentiel. Rien ne devait être négligé. Lightning piétinnait rageusement les larges racines couvertes de mousse qui tapissaient le sol. Elle était en colère. Avant, elle avait eu peur, mais maintenant, elle était haineuse. Tout avais basculé pour eux. Leurs avenirs, leur quotidien, leurs habitudes. Leurs vies. Lightning detestait cette idée. Que sa vie soit guidée par autre chose que sa propre volonté. Elle n'avait plus aucune emprise sur ce qu'il se passait.

Hope la regardait refouler sa rage. Il était silencieux depuis le début du trajet, ne souhaitant en aucun cas perturber l'humeur déjà massacrante de sa belle. Ils marchaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures dans un calme absolu. Le soleil avait commencé sa lente ascension dans le ciel nuageux. Fang regardait tout, de tous les côtés. Elle écarta un rideau de feuilles épaisses, et se plaqua soudainement contre l'arbre à côté d'elle, faisant signe aux autres de l'imiter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?chuchota Squall.

Fang lui indiqua le rideau de feuilles qui était retombé en un mur verdoyant. Yuffie s'en approcha sur la pointe des pieds, et l'écarta le plus discrètement possible. Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher quand elle vit ce qui inquiétait Fang.

- It's a fucking green dinosaure !ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer à voix basse.

- Euh, c'est un behemot Yuf', rectifia Reno en regardant à son tour.

- C'est pareil, ronchonna la petite brune.

Tous s'agglutinèrent autour du feuillage entre ouvert. Une immense créature pourvut de griffes démesurées montaient la garde en grognant. Sa gueule béante laissait ses crocs visibles, ses larges yeux roulant dans leurs orbites sombres. Remuant ses quatre pattes puissantes, la bête battait l'air de sa queue massive.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?demanda Zack.

- Comme d'habitude, lui répondit Fang, sans détourner son regard de l'ouverture.

- Comment ça ?se méfia Squall.

- On improvise, lui chuchota la pulsienne en le gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.

Avant même que quiconque n'est pu protester, elle franchit la barrière de feuillage en dépliant sa lance. Son élan fit voleter le tissu bleu roi de ses vêtements, ameutant la bête. Le behemot l'accueillit avec un grognement menaçant. Lightning ne réfléchit pas une seconde, et se jeta près de Fang. Finalement, ils se regroupèrent tous, près à combattre. Fran, un peu en retrait avec Hope et Balthier, arma son arc. Lightning déplia sa gunblade, et n'attendit pas le premier assaut du monstre pour foncer tête baissée. Elle fut accueillit par une volée de griffes, qui la frôlèrent de peu, alors qu'elle assénait un coup violent à l'animal. Le monstre allait répliquer, mais un sifflement le déstabilisa. Lightning tourna légèrement la tête, et aperçut Fran qui réarmait son arc. Tous se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Le combat vira rapidement au bain de sang. En ne voyait de cette lutte que poussière et tâche pourpre sur le sol, flèches brisées, lames d'épées, et les couleurs d'un boomerang. Yuffie lança son shuriken sur le behemot, mais fut éjectée quelques mètres plus loin par un violent coup de patte. Lighting s'arrêta un instant et vit la petite brune se relever difficilement. La bête en face d'eux était sacrément amochée. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et lança un regard entendu à Hope. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et courut vers elle. Il plongea sur le sol, devant la jeune femme. Celle ci courut vers lui, sauta sur ses pieds levers, et fut propulser vers le dos de l'animal par leurs deux forces réunies. Elle atterrit juste derrière la tête du behemot, qui grogna nerveusement. Sans lui laisser un seul insant de répit, Lightning leva son épée, et la planta avec rage dans sa nuque. L'animal hurla, et vacilla si violemment qu'il éjecta Lightning de son dos. La jeune femme s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux. Le monstre secoua rageusement tous son corps pour se libérer de ce dard, mais perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba dans un cri. Fran arma son arc, et relâcha la corde à l'instant même où la bête tombait. Le behemot essuya la flèche en pleine tête, et fut tué sur le coup. Ses pattes tremblaient, encore prises de soubresauts. Lightning s'essuya le visage, et accepta la main que Zack lui tendait. Le jeune homme respirait bruyamment, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Et ben, tu parles d'un lézard, soupira Yuffie en s'écroulant sur le sol.

Sur son front perlaient plusieurs gouttes de sueur.

- Et dire que je suis ici uniquement parce que je t'ai ramené ton ruban, marmonna Squall en fixant Fang.

- Si notre présence te déplaît, t'as qu'à partir, grogna celle ci en s'approchant de la dépouille. Dis toi que tu pourrais très bien être en train de croupir sous des gravats à l'heure actuelle, comme nous tous. Alors c'est plutôt une chance d'être ici.

Le jeune homme la fixa silencieusement. La pulsienne attrapa sa lance à deux mains, et attaqua nerveusement le corps de l'animal mort.

- Euh ?s'étonna Reno, à genoux.

- C'est de la chasse à la Gran Pulse, lui répondit simplement Fang en découpa plusieurs morceaux de behemot.

- Tu vas vraiment nous faire avaler ça ?demanda Fran, l'air vaguement dégoûtée.

- Oui, lui répondit Fang en farfouillant dans les branchages.

- Bah, ça peu pas être pire que la cuisine de Yuffie, soupira Hope en haussant les épaules.

Lightning tourna son regard vers le ciel. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Elle le sentait plus aux appels plaintifs de son estomac qu'à la vue du soleil.

- Oh, mais on dirait que Lightning a faim, se moqua Balthier en entendant un des gargouillits de son ventre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de Fang, et l'aida à faire du feu. Le behemot avait été la première épreuve de leur voyage. Et sans aucun doute la plus simple aussi. Et pourtant, ils avaient eu du mal à l'achever.

- Bon, qui a faim ?demanda Fang en découpant la viande cuite.

Lightning se jeta sur le morceau que lui tendait la pulsienne. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, il fallait le reconnaître.

- On en mangeait souvent, à Oerba, lui expliqua Fang en mordant dans son morceau.

- Mouai, c'est pas si mal en fait, soupira Squall en mâchant sa viande.

- Sa manque de pâtes quand même, commenta Yuffie.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre, marmonna Balthier

Le repas se finit en silence, uniquement ponctué des claquements de mâchoire de la troupe affamée.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est rassasié, on va pouvoir passer au plan, commença Fang en éteignant le feu.

- Le plan ?s'étonna Reno.

- Oui, on va pas dézinguer un Fal'cie comme on mange une pizza, soupira la pulsienne.

- C'est dur à admettre, mais elle a raison, lâcha Squall.

Fang le foudroya du regard, et inspira profondément.

- Bon, déjà, les créatures que l'on va croiser sur notre chemin ne sont rien comparé à ce que l'on va affronter plus tard, expliqua Fang. Parce qu'elles sont normales, et qu'on les connait. Or, un Fal'cie est tout sauf normal, et est parfaitement inconnu pour nous. En plus, je pense qu'il a dû s'installer vers Oerba, notre capitale.

- Pourquoi ?s'enquit Yuffie.

- Parce que le l'cie de Pulse que nous avons découverts portaient un équipement caractéristique des casernes d'Oerba, lui répondit Fang. En tout cas, traverser cette ville ne va pas être facile. Il serait donc judicieux de s'y infiltrer sans ameuter le gouvernement.

- Et si il y a un Fal'cie là bas, je doute que la ville soit réellement comme dans tes souvenirs Fang, acheva Balthier en fixant la pulsienne.

- C'est ce que je craint en effet, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle semblait presque triste. Lightning ne pouvait que la comprendre. Voir tout ce que l'on connaît basculer, emporter ses racines dans sa chute, ce n'est pas une chose facile. Et sa, elle le savait mieux que quiconque.

- T'inquiète pas, lui dit gentiment Squall en lui saisissant les épaules. On est là nous, et peu importe ce que l'on trouvera là bas, on sera toujours présent.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Yuffie en serrant son poing levé. Te laisse pas ramollir par un gros truc qui ressemble à rien !

Fang sourit timidement.

- C'est que...bafouilla-t-elle. C'est ma ville...

- Raison de plus, la coupa Squall en serrant d'avantage ses épaules.

Fang baissa la tête un instant, et la releva, le regard plus déterminé que jamais. Elle se leva avec fougue, et se dirigea vers la dépouille.

- Bon, on passe cette carcasse ou on se transforme en fougère, lança-t-elle aux autres.

Lightning ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Fang, c'est qu'elle ne restait jamais très longtemps chagrinée ou en colère. Elle s'approcha de la pulsienne, et hocha la tête.

- On y va, lui dit-elle. Oerba est à combien de jours d'ici ?

- Je dirais environ trois, si je nous situe bien, lui répondit Fang.

Ils se remirent en route. La forêt se faisait de moins en moins dense, et la route de plus en plus escarpée. Le voyage était ponctué des divers combat contre des monstres locaux, des plaisanteries stupides de Reno et Zack, des plaintes de Yuffie et des disputes fréquentes de Fang et Squall. Lightning restait à la hauteur de Hope, échangeant de temps à autre quelques mots avec lui. La présence de son compagnon la rassurait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Review ?**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Une douce pluie battait l'horizon. Tout avait l'air calme. Lightning avait aimé observer Gran Pulse depuis le toit, mais voir l'immense royaume en marchant à travers ses territoires sauvages, même dans ces circonstances un peu étranges, ne pouvait que l'impressionner. Rien ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sublime. La forêt dense qu'ils avaient affronté s'estompait, laissant place à une terre rocailleuse, baignée de la lumière reflétée dans les gouttes de pluie. Une montagne était visible au loin, entourée d'un filé de brume légère. Le soleil se couchait, ses derniers rayons pointant à travers le feuillage des quelques arbres. Fang s'arrêta alors, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de faire face au groupe.

- Bon, on va s'arrêter la, leur dit-elle. Je prends le premier tour de garde.

- Je te relaye dans deux heures, une fois le dîner déniché, lui lança Reno en s'affalant sur un rocher.

Lightning se laissa tomber à son tour. La journée avait été assez dure. Le behemot, les quelques autres monstres, et une marche sans interruption. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle qui avait cru pourvoir traverser la première journée de leur escapade sans problèmes, elle était bien loin de la vérité. Hope s'assit à ses côtés, et ferma les yeux.

- Je suis affamé, souffla-t-il. On a marché une après midi entière sans manger.

- Mais une après midi c'est rien dans la vie d'un héros, le taquina Zack en les rejoignant.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, ventre à pattes ?s'exclama Hope.

Zack se contenta de lui sourire. Comme le reste du groupe, il était fatigué. Mais la nuit risquait d'être agitée. Leur vigilance devait être sans faille. Yuffie s'approcha d'eux en traînant des pieds, portant son shuriken avec une difficulté énorme.

- Bon, faut trouver de quoi manger, soupira-t-elle en tirant mollement le bras de Reno.

Le jeune homme ronchonna un instant, et se leva pour suivre la petite brune. Tous deux partir rapidement en direction de la forêt qu'ils venaient de quitter, afin d'y dénicher une proie. Lightning les regarda partir, et continua de fixer l'horizon même lorsqu'ils quittèrent son champ de vision. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, sans qu'elle ne quitte des yeux le point invisible qu'elle fixait.

- Va falloir être ingénieux pour continuer.

La voix de Fran fit sursauter Lightning.

- Comment ça ?demanda la jeune femme.

- Et bien, on a avancé un peu plus avec Balthier pour faire du repérage, et il y a un fausset remplit de ronces ou je ne sais quoi qui pique un peu, lui expliqua la viera en désignant l'horizon, où leur route semblait parfaitement praticable.

- Le chemin plonge d'un seul coup, confirma Balthier.

- Et bien ça promet pour la suite, grogna Hope en se roulant en boule.

Lightning hocha tristement la tête. Leur route était pleine d'embûche, toujours plus dure. Eux qui étaient avant tout là pour survivre. Elle soupira. La vie lui semblait soudain injuste. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça.

- L'académie me manque, murmura Lightning.

Fran la regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

- Je veux nous revoir tous ensemble tassés dans notre chambre, manger les pâtes de Yuffie le samedi matin, nous disputer pour les lavabos, continua la jeune femme en enroulant ses genoux de ses bras. Je...je veux tous les revoir. Tous ces gens que nous avons quitté. Je veux les revoir...

Lightning inspira profondément. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter. Elle se serait sans doute maudite en d'autres circonstances pour cette faiblesse déplorable, mais non. Ses larmes ne lui faisaient pas honte. Elle les savait justifiées. Elle n'essaya même pas de ravaler les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge.

- Je veux revoir Serah...chuchota-elle.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Alors que sa vue se brouillait, elle sentit des bras l'enlacer. Fran caressa doucement ses cheveux tout en la tenant contre elle.

- Tu vas la revoir, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Non, elle est morte, ragea Lightning. Ils le sont tous.

- On ne sait pas, tenta Fran.

- C'est évident !s'énerva Lightning en se dégageant. Et plus vite on l'aura accepté, mieux ce sera. Je ne reverrais plus jamais Serah. Ni elle, ni son abruti de copain...

- Snow ?s'étonna Hope en s'approchant légèrement de la jeune femme.

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle. Je crois que d'une certaine manière il me manque. Ils me manquent tous les deux affreusement. Je...je n'aurais jamais dû les séparer. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. J'ai été tellement égoïste que je n'ai même pas vu que la seule chose qui rendait Serah heureuse, c'était lui, et personne d'autre. Et j'ai été capable de lui arracher. Je...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Les mots ne sortaient plus. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle ignorait complètement d'où lui venaient toutes ces paroles, mais elles les ressentaient bel et bien. Et tout ça lui faisait mal.

- Il y a certes peu de chance que Serah s'en soit sortit, lui dit Balthier. Mais il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

Lightning lâcha un petit rire triste. L'espoir, c'était bien tout ce qui leur restait. Une infime chance de s'en sortir, un minuscule brin d'espoir. Et eux, pourquoi avaient-ils survécu ?

- Je suis stupide, grogna Lightning en essuyant nerveusement ses larmes. Et ça me rend folle. Je ne veux pas vous perdre tous. Je...je crois que j'ai peur de ça. Vous êtes tous ce que j'ai. Je n'ai jamais été attaché à qui que ce soit avant. Je …

Balthier lui donna une petite claque sur la tête avant même qu'elle n'ai pu finir sa phrase.

- Allez grosse dure, se moqua-t-il gentiment. On a tous droit à un petit moment de répit. Même quand le combat qu'on mène est contre soit même.

Lightning ne répondit pas. Contre elle même ? Se battait elle réellement contre elle même, plus que contre le mal qui les mettait à l'épreuve ?

- Une chose est sur, lâcha Fran, on a jamais été préparé à ça. La bataille la plus dure ne va pas être celle contre le Fal'cie ou autre. Le plus marquant va être pour nous de savoir garder la tête froide, et de se constituer un moral d'acier.

- Bah, l'acier et la glace, c'est pas si différent, rigola Hope en souriant à Lightning.

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire et roula sur le côté. Au fond d'elle, elle les aimait. Ils étaient la pour elle, et bien que l'idée d'avoir besoin de gens la répugne, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre comme elle avait perdu Serah. Ni même les abandonner comme cette dernière. Elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupit en quelques minutes.

Une odeur forte agréable de nourriture l'éveilla, ravivant sa faim dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant crépiter un feu, et distingua la lumière rougeoyante du brasier briller sous les étoiles. La nuit était tombée. La jeune femme s'étira, et rampa jusqu'au feu, sentant l'odeur de viande appétissante. Hope l'accueillit avec un large sourire, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Fran et Balthier mangeaient tranquillement, Yuffie et Reno, les grands chasseurs de ce soir, bavassaient gaiement, grignotant leur morceau de viande avec entrain. Fang guettait les environs d'un œil, accordant un peu d'importance à sa discussion avec Zack et Squall.

- Madame est réveillée !s'exclama la pulsienne en voyant Lightning se servir en nourriture.

- Moui, maugréa cette dernière en s'installant.

Elle avala sans même respirer plusieurs bouchées tant elle avait faim.

- Cool Light, y'a pas le feu, la calma Hope. Il va pas s'envoler ton morceau.

- Mais j'ai faim !grogna-t-elle, la bouche à moitié pleine.

- C'est pas une raison pour t'étouffer en avalent aussi vite, renchérit Yuffie.

- De quoi je me mêle ?s'énerva Lightning.

- Ouh la, la reine de glace est de mauvais poil, commenta Balthier.

- La ramène pas trop le hors la loi, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Hope et Fran explosèrent de rire ensemble. Balthier avait pâlit en entendant Lightning l'appeler ainsi. Il marmonna plusieurs mots inaudibles avant de se mettre à bouder dans un coin.

- On ouvre à peine la bouche que ça part direct en procès, soupira Squall.

Fang allait lui répondre, mais un léger craquement de branche la stoppa nette dans son élant. Sur le qui vive, elle tourna son regard de tous les côtés, cherchant à localiser l'auteur du bruit. Lightning saisit son arme. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient levé, ou n'avait bougé. La branche n'avait pas été brisé par l'un d'entre eux. Fran saisit son arc avec la plus grande discrétion, et l'arma sans dire un mot. Seul leur visage exposés au feu était visible dans la pénombre nocturne, laissant paraître leur expression angoissée. Hope saisit la main de Lightning, et de l'autre son boomerang. Il avait pris l'habitude de la tenir avant chaque combat, comme pour se rassurer. Lightning respira lentement pendant quelques instants. Ce n'était peut être rien, juste une bête nocturne inoffensive. Mais un râle dans l'ombre lui ôta immédiatement cette éventualité de la tête. La chose qui rôdait autour d'eux leur en voulait très certainement. Mais sans lumière, ils étaient aveugles, lui laissant un avantage considérable. Fran sembla tirer les mêmes conclusions, et sans rien dire, fouetta le feu avec sa flèche, l'enflammant. Elle la tira ensuite en direction des grognements. Le projectile s'écrasa à quelques mètres d'eux, brûlant des branches tombées au sol, éclairant une partie de la nuit. Deux énormes yeux pâles brillèrent un instant près de la flèche en feu, suivit d'un grognement sombre. Une grande aile grise faite d'écaille claqua violemment la torche improvisée, replongeant à nouveau le groupe dans l'obscurité. Lightning tourna la tête vers Fang, dont la respiration saccadée devenait de plus en plus inquiétante.

- Courez, souffla la pulsienne. Dans le noir on a aucune chance.

Sans même réfléchir un instant, elle s'élança hors de leur cercle de lumière. Un claquement de mâchoire retentit, et Lightning se mit à courir. Un léger tremblement du sol lui indiqua que ses compagnons faisaient de même. Ils ne savaient même pas où ils allaient, ils se contentaient de suivre les bruits de pas de Fang. Lightning courait à en perdre haleine, mais un léger cri la stoppa net. Elle reconnut la voix parmi mille. Fang.

- Fang !cria-t-elle, battant l'obscurité des mains pour savoir où elle était.

- En bas !lui répondit la pulsienne.

Lightning baissa mécaniquement la tête. Ses yeux s'étaient quelque peu habitués à l'obscurité, et elle parvint à distinguer le rebord d'un fausset, lequel avait l'air remplit de plantes épineuses. Elle distingua rapidement le visage de Fang un peu plus bas, ses mains leur faisant signe de sauter. Son ombre était surmontée de diverses épines, plantées surtout sur ses mains.

- Nan mais tu délires, je plonge pas la dedans moi, lui dit Yuffie en s'arrêtant au bord du ravin. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec ta tronche, tête de cactus !

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait bien avouer que l'idée était moyennement tentante, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Un grognement bestial mit fin à ses hésitations, et elle se jeta dans la fausse, les mains contre le visage. Hope ne tarda pas à faire de même, ainsi que Fran, Balthier et Zack. Alors que Yuffie semblait hésiter, Reno l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Squall sauta finalement, préférant mille fois quelques épines aux crocs d'un reptilien de Pulse. Ils s'écrasèrent tous quelques mètres plus bas, traversant un filet de plantes peu agréable, leurs mains griffées par les multiples épines. Lightning roula au sol, et repris ses esprits quelques instants. Un hurlement furibond venu du haut la fit sursauter.

- Cette saleté ne peut pas nous atteindre ici, lui expliqua Fang en s'approchant. On est protégée par le filet de plante. Et il ne pourrait pas re décoller dans un ravin.

- Je vois, souffla Lightning.

Elle se frotta doucement les mains, sur lesquelles elle distinguait plusieurs épines. Elle y voyait presque clair, maintenant. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle sursauta. Elle se retourna, le point serré, mais se retint de frapper en voyant qu'il s'agissait juste de Hope. Sans même prévenir, se dernier la serra contre lui.

- Bon, tout le monde est entier ?demanda Fang, mettant fin à leur étreinte.

- Il semblerait, lui répondit Zack.

- Deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, des cheveux, c'est bon, le compte est bon !s'exclama Yuffie en s'inspectant sous tous les angles.

Fang sourit. Elle avait l'air soulagé que tout le monde aille bien.

- Bon, super, alors on y va, leur lança-t-elle. Et restez prudent, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se perde de vu.

Lightning hocha la tête et la suivit à travers le dédale d'épine. Ils marchèrent pendant au moins une heure, et la jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées, heurta quelque chose. Elle tata nerveusement devant elle, et ses mains entrèrent en contact avec une paroi rocheuse.

- Fang ?appela-t-elle.

- On remonte, lui dit la pulsienne, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Sa voix semblait soucieuse. Lightning ne fut pas la seule à le remarquer, et Fran s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?demanda-t-elle.

- Il se passe que ce fausset est bien trop court, et je doute que notre ami à écaille nous ai lâché en si peu de temps, leur expliqua-t-elle.

- Bah, on remonte et on le dérouille, lui dit Reno en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas comme les behemot, Reno, répliqua Fang. Cette bête nocturne est extrêmement difficile à abattre. On doit trouver un endroit où se planquer.

Elle commença à escalader la paroi, et leur fit signe de la suivre. Hope proposa à Lightning un peu d'aide, mais celle ci la refusa gentiment, attrapant seule la première prise qu'elle vit. Une fois le filet d'épine passé, elle s'accrocha au bord de la paroi, où Fang scrutait les environs.

- Bizarre, souffla-t-elle. Il n'y a rien.

- La bas, s'écria Lightning en pointant un vieux bâtiment en ruine.

Il était surmonté d'une grande colonne ronde, entouré de grava, à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Il semblait ancien, et délaissé depuis des centaines d'années.

- On pourrait s'y abriter, renchérit Zack en les rejoignant.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Fang en se hissant sur ses bras pour remonter complètement. Mais...

Elle se finit pas sa phrase, coupée net par un violent claquement. Deux larges ailes fouettaient l'air avec fureur, juste derrière eux. Lightning ne réfléchit pas un instant, et se jeta en dehors du ravin, pour courir vers ce vieil édifice. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se retourna pour voir ses camarades. Ils étaient tous là, mais le monstre aussi. Il claquait ses imposantes mâchoires, balayaient l'air de ses pattes puissantes, juste derrière eux. Lightning avait la désagréable impression de pouvoir se faire broyer à tout instant. Les mètres qu'ils lui restaient à parcourir lui parurent une éternité. Yuffie la doubla, complètement affolée. Elle courait avec une rapidité fulgurante. Elle gagna la porte quelques secondes avant les autres, et la poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle entra dans la vielle tour, mais se pétrifia quelques mètres plus loin.

- Mais c'est quoi se pays de fou, souffla-t-elle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Yuffie resta pétrifiée quelques secondes. La tour semblait sortir tout droit d'un autre monde. D'immense gravure dans le sol luisaient d'un bleu sublime, remontant jusqu'aux statuts imposants leur carrure au centre de la grande pièce circulaire. Ces créatures de métal étaient absolument gigantesques, vêtues d'armures taillées dans la pierre. Au milieu de la pièce, le plafond était inexistant, laissant la lumière s'infiltrer par l'ouverture, située tellement plus haut qu'on ne la voyait pas. De larges bandes bleus lumineuses s'étiraient sur les murs, à la verticale. Yuffie cligna des paupières, et fut bousculée par Lightning, qui déboula dans l'édifice. La jeune femme tira la petite brune sur le côté pour laissé passer les autres. Ils rentrèrent presque tous, et un hurlement strident fit frémir le groupe. Fang fut projetée dans l'entre bâillement de la porte pas un puissant coup de patte de la bête qui les poursuivait, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres plus loin. La violence du choc fut tel que la pulsienne roula sur plusieurs mètres encore une fois sa chute finie, lâchant au passage une traînée de sang. L'énorme patte griffue du monstre tenta de passer dans l'ouverture de la porte, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Un choc terrible ébranla tout le bâtiment, faisant s'écrouler quelques débris. L'animal cognait contre la massive porte en pierre, espérant la briser. Sans succès. Lightning n'y prêtait même plus attention. Son regard était porté vers son amie, gisant au sol, immobile. La jeune femme ne pouvait même plus bouger. Elle la regardait sans même lâcher un cri. La personne qui réagit le plus vite fut Squall. Il se précipita vers la pulsienne. Lightning secoua la tête et fit de même. Le jeune homme s'était accroupis à côté de Fang, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. Son visage était pâle, plus encore que d'ordinaire. Ses grands yeux gris brillaient de larmes.

- Fang, murmura-t-il, incapable de dire autre chose que son prénom.

La pulsienne avait essuyé le coup de griffe en plein dans le flanc gauche. Trois larges sillons ensanglantés creusaient sa chaire profondément, laissant s'échapper un flot de sang de la blessure. Son corps reposait dans une tâche pourpre, qui s'agrandissait considérablement au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

- Ne me laisse pas !cria soudain Squall en collant son front contre le sien. Tu n'en as pas le droit... Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça. Répond moi... Fang...

Un siffle rauque s'échappant des lèvres de la pulsienne fut l'unique réponse qu'il obtint. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, secouée de soubresauts de douleur. Lightning ignorait quoi faire. Elle fixa le reste du groupe, qui se tenait à l'écart. Tous étaient blêmes. Ils avaient l'air sous le choc. Et voir Squall presque pleurer rendait le drame encore pire.

- Réponds, répéta Squall, les premières larmes roulants contre ses joues. Tu ne peux pas partir sans m'avoir répondu...

En le voyant ainsi crisper dans cette expression de terreur et de douleur mêlée, Lightning serra les points et fonça vers les autres. Elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point voir un être cher mourir était douloureux. L'apprendre était une chose, mais le voit était bien pire.

- On doit faire quelque chose !cria-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de Fran.

Celle ci ne répondit rien. Son regard était complètement vide. Aucun d'eux ne réagit au cri implorant de la jeune femme.

- Mais répondez moi enfin !hurla-t-elle. Ne restez pas planté la ! Faites quelque chose...

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et tomba à genoux. Elle saisit sa tête entre ses mains, et poussa un hurlement déchirant, noyé parmi ses larmes. Elle hurla, encore et encore, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, sans prêter attention aux monstres qui pourraient se trouver là, ou à ses genoux blessés par les débris. Les mains crispés sur ses cheveux, elle fixait le sol, sa vue brouillée par ses larmes.

- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, répéta-t-elle. On ne va pas la laissé mourir comme ça !

Elle attrapa le premier débris qui lui tombait sous la main et le lança contre un mur avec une telle violence qu'il se brisa au moment de l'impact. Elle se releva avec fureur, et courut vers Squall et Fang, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle se débattit avec la rage d'une lionne. Personne n'avait le droit de l'empêcher d'y aller. Elle se tourna, furibonde, et tomba face à Hope. Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, et l'enlaça fermement. Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprise sur le torse, mais finit par cesser de se débattre. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Un vent glacé lui claqua la joue, et elle en déduit que quelqu'un venait de passer en courant à côté d'elle. Elle tourna son visage rougit par les pleurs en direction de Fang, et aperçut Balthier accroupit à ses côtés. Une lueur d'espoir traversa un instant le regard de Lightning. Elle faussa compagnie à Hope, et se jeta au sol à côté de Balthier.

- Tu vas la sauver ?lui cria-t-elle, suppliante.

- Je vais tout faire pour, lui répondit-il, nerveux.

Squall la tenait toujours, et le mercenaire posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et releva le visage.

- Elle respire, leur dit Balthier.

Lightning ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle se retint de ne pas hurler de joie. Fang était solide, elle devait le reconnaître. Balthier la souleva légèrement, et inspecta ses plaies sous toutes les coutures. Il sortit un morceau de tissu de sa sacoche et le déchira.

- Quelqu'un peu allumer un morceau de bois ?demanda-t-il sans même relever la tête.

- Quoi ?!hoqueta Squall.

- Pour mon aiguille, pas pour elle, le rassura Balthier en déballant une minuscule aiguille ainsi que du file. J'ai pris l'habitude d'en avoir toujours une sur moi, vu que je passais mon temps dans les conflits. C'est toujours utile de pouvoir refermer une plaie, et encore plus avec une aiguille désinfectée.

Reno alluma un minuscule feu avec les quelques résidus de bois qu'il trouva, et tendit une torche improvisée à Balthier, qui passa rapidement l'aiguille entre les flammes. Il y noua ensuite un morceau de fil, et referma aussi vite qu'il le put les plaies de Fang, qui continuaient de déverser un flot de sang autour de son corps. Elle avait l'air si calme. Même l'aiguille attaquant sa chair ne la faisait pas réagir. Lightning jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas tranquille. Aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver ici. Elle s'éloigna un peu, ne supportant plus la vue de son amie mourante. Elle s'avança rapidement vers le centre de la pièce, et contourna la première statut. Du coin de l'oeil, elle apercevait encore le groupe, et elle préféra s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'obscurité. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la statut imposante. Le contact fut glacé. Dans cet endroit flottait une atmosphère peu ordinaire. Inquiétante. La jeune femme retira sa main brusquement. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce lieu. Elle se tourna alors, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre pas, quelque chose la fit tomber au sol. Elle émit un petit cris, et brandit sa lame. En face d'elle, un monstre perché sur quatre pattes griffues la fixait, la gueule béante. La jeune femme inspira profondément, et alors que la créature lui sautait dessus, elle lui enfonça sa lame à travers le corps.

- Sa c'est pour Fang, siffla-t-elle alors que l'animal s'écrasait sur le sol.

Il grogna un instant, et dans un glapissement douloureux, rendit l'âme. Lightning, les mains tremblants autour du manche de sa gunblade, regarda la bête. Elle l'avait écrasé de sang froid. Sur le front de la jeune femme perlaient plusieurs gouttes de sueur. Ce nouvel environnement n'avait pas l'air des plus sur. Elle tourna la tête vers le fond opposé. Il y faisait si sombre qu'elle ne distinguait pas les murs. A chaque instant elle avait l'impression d'y percevoir une lueur d'yeux, quelques grognements furibonds. Mais chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux pour être sur que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait peur. Cette frayeur aussi soudaine qu'inattendue avait peu à peu remplacé la colère. Elle piétina rageusement le sol, se figeant à chaque nouveau son. Elle rebroussa chemin au bout de quelques minutes, et rejoint les autres. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'un même point, impeccablement immobiles. Lightning ferma les yeux, et baissa la tête pour les rouvrir sur ce qui attirait tout leur regard. Elle craignait de voir ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle découvrit une scène qu'elle qualifia inexplicablement de touchante. Squall tenait toujours Fang aussi fermement, comme si il lui était impossible de la lâcher. La jeune femme semblait presque sereine, et si la marre de sang autour d'elle ne figurait pas, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Jamais Lightning ne l'avait vu aussi calme.

- Est-elle …, commença-t-elle prudemment.

- Non, lui répondit Balthier.

Lightning reporta de nouveau toute son attention sur Fang. Sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement sous les faibles battements de son cœur.

_Réveil toi, lui ordonna intérieurement la jeune femme._

La bouche entre ouverte de la pulsienne lâchait un souffle d'air dû à sa respiration, et ce délicat vent douceâtre venait faire voleté les cheveux bruns de Squall, penché au dessus d'elle.

_Réveil toi !pensa Lightning, en se faisant violence pour ne pas le hurler._

Alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer au sol, le visage redevenu pâle, un léger hoquet la fit violemment sursauter. Lightning releva la tête tellement brusquement qu'elle crut la décrocher. Son regard bleu croisa le brun de deux yeux félins, éclairant la pâleur anormale d'un visage halé.

- Fang, souffla Lightning.

La jeune femme toussa à plusieurs reprise. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, et lâcha un profond soupir.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme si je venais de mourir ?marmonna-t-elle. Je beigne pas encore dans mon sang que je sache.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Apparemment, Fang n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Hope se racla la gorge. La pulsienne regarda alors autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'effroi devant le liquide pourpre étalé partout autour d'elle.

- Oui, bon, enfin vous m'avez compris, souffla-t-elle.

- T'es irrécupérable Fang, soupira Squall. Mais j'ai jamais été autant heureux de voir quelqu'un de toute ma vie.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il lui attrapa les épaules et l'enlaça tendrement. Fang resta un instant le regard dans le vague, et ferma les yeux. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose d'inhabituel illuminait son visage, brillant sur sa peau lisse. Des larmes. Elle pleurait. Ces perles d'eau firent échos à celles de Squall, s'écrasant en de multiples étoiles contres les cheveux de la pulsienne. Des larmes de douleur, de peur, ou même de joie ? Cette réponse n'appartenait qu'à eux. Squall s'écarta d'elle avec difficulté au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il la contempla alors quelques instants encore. Il souriait. Lightning ne put attendre d'avantage, et ce jeta à genou à côté de son amie.

- Ne nous refait plus jamais ça, lui ordonna-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est sur commande ?rétorqua Fang en tentant de sourire.

Lightning lui sourit. Fang ne perdait rien de sa vivacité, chose incroyable alors qu'elle venait de frôler la mort.

- Comment te sens tu ?faillit hurler Yuffie en lui prenant les mains.

- Ben, franchement, j'ai connu mieux, marmonna la jeune femme en effleurant ses blessures, une grimace douloureuse collée au visage.

Elle semblait se rendre compte de sa douleur, et de l'importance de ses blessures.

- Comment est ce arrivé ?demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, alors que nous étions poursuivit par un monstre nocturne, nous avons vu cet endroit, lui expliqua Hope en se rapprochant à son tour. On y est entré, mais l'animal t'as projeté à l'intérieur d'un coup de griffe.

- J'ai toujours adoré les accueils chaleureux, maugréa la pulsienne.

- Bon, toujours est il que tu l'as échappé de peu, lâcha Balthier. Tu n'en as peut-être pas encore conscience, mais tes blessures sont importantes. Il te faut du repos.

Fran posa la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le réveil de Fang, mais sa joie se lisait sur son visage. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard, mais elle n'était en rien impassible. Elle sourit doucement à Fang, et s'éloigna avec Zack, son arc à la main. Tout le monde entreprit de monter un campement improvisé. Fran était partit surveiller les environs aux côtés de Zack, Yuffie et Reno s'activait à rassembler des débris pour former une sorte d'abris. Squall restait auprès de Fang, qui s'était endormie, et Balthier veillait lui aussi à son sommeil, en tant que « soigneur » improvisé du groupe. Lightning était partit chercher de quoi se nourrir avec Hope. Le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement bavard. En vérité, jamais il n'avait aussi peu parlé. Lightning l'avait guidé jusque là où elle avait été attaqué. Par chance, la carcasse de la bête abattue y était toujours, elle la jeune femme entreprit de la traîner jusqu'au campement.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, lui proposa Hope.

- Non c'est bon, répliqua froidement Lightning.

Elle regretta amèrement ses paroles dès qu'elle vit le visage de Hope pâlir.

- Lightning, commença le jeune homme. Je peux te poser une question ?

Il s'était arrêté, ce qui obligea la jeune femme à faire de même. Elle ne se serait arrêtée pour rien au monde durant cette « mission », habituée à la rudesse du règlement de la garde civile, si il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais voilà, il s'agissait de Hope. Elle lâcha les pattes du monstre qu'elle traînait, et s'approcha de lui.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je représente quoi pour toi ?lui demanda le jeune homme, le visage impassible.

Il avait posé sa question sans une once d'émotion dans la voix. Comme il aurait pu demandé à une parfaite inconnue qui elle était.

- Pourquoi ?se défendit Lightning.

- C'est une question que je me pose, lui expliqua Hope. Peut-être que la froideur est une marque d'affection, après tout.

- Je...bredouilla Lightning.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Hope la fixa avec insistance, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune femme au possible.

- Tu veux savoir ce que tu es pour moi ? Je vais te le dire, cracha-t-elle. Tu es la seule personne qui a réussit à me faire rougir. La seule personne à qui j'ai toujours pardonné des choses pour lesquelles je tuais d'un seul regard les autres personnes. Tu es la seule personne que je haïssais et continué de côtoyer. La seule personne qui me hantait, et continue à me hanter. La seule personne pour qui je me suis posée des questions. Et pourquoi tout cela ? Mais parce que moi, Lightning, Lightning Farron, je t'aime, toi Hope Estheim !

Elle se sentit rougir autant de rage que de gêne. Elle lui avait tout dis. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des semaines. Tout ce qui lui avait posé problème. Lui.

Le jeune homme la regarda calmement. Son expression implacable et presque froide avait disparu, laissant de nouveau place au visage doux que la jeune femme connaissait.

- Et si tu savais comme je t'aime, Lightning Farron, souffla Hope en baissant la tête.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que déjà les lèvres du jeune homme stoppait les paroles qu'elle voulait dire. Un baiser plus fougueux que les précédents. Une étreinte plus violente. Tous ces sens en alertes, Lightning resserra ses mains autour du coup de son compagnon. Prise d'une envie qu'elle ignorait, elle passa la main sous le T-shirt du jeune homme. Elle sentit son cœur battre sous ses muscles, palpitant dans sa paume. Il l'enlaça plus fermement encore, mais un raclement de gorge stoppa net leur torpeur.

- C'est atelier survie ici, pas thérapie de couple, grogna Yuffie, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu nous as entendu ?hoqueta Lightning en s'écartant illico de son compagnon.

Tous les deux étaient rouges vifs.

- Oui, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je vous vois, lui répondit Yuffie en haussant les yeux au ciel.

Lightning lança un regard gêné à Hope. Ce dernier était pire que rouge. La petite brune lâcha un rire en les voyant pris au dépourvu, et leur fit signe de rejoindre le campement, ramassant au passage leur carcasse.


	20. Chapter 20

Cela** me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos avis ...**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Le jour pointait à peine à travers les fissures de la lourde porte. Le groupe avait passé la nuit sans vraiment dormir, veillant à tour de rôle les uns sur les autres. Fang était la seule à trouver le sommeil, bien qu'il fut secoué par ses quelques gémissements dû à la douleur de sa blessure. Squall veillait sur elle, sans la quitter un instant des yeux. Ils avaient beau se disputer dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, quiconque en embêtait un aurait à faire à l'autre. Fran était partie explorer plus en détaille la pièce, et avait découvert un énorme ascenseur qui permettait certainement d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Yuffie et Reno avait passé leur temps à se faire des passes avec une pierre, Zack servant d'arbitre. Et Lightning, elle, se faisait aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas osé adresser un seul mot à Hope depuis la nuit. Ce dernier était adossé au mur, lui lançant de temps à autre un regard plutôt inquiet. Il devait s'inquiéter de son silence. La jeune femme n'avait pas très bien supporté l'intervention de Yuffie, et ce pour deux raisons. D'abord, elle n'avait aucune envie que la petite brune l'apprenne maintenant, et encore moins de cette manière. Elle aimait beaucoup Yuffie, mais le fait que cette dernière charrie les couples qui se forment autour d'elle l'horripilait. Et la deuxième était raison était traduite par un sentiment profond de haine envers la jeune fille. Oui, elle adorait son amie, mais elle lui aurait arraché la tête si elle avait pu le faire. Ce moment où elle les avait surpris avait stoppé net ce bonheur soudain, qui lui avait fait oublié tout leurs problèmes. Un moment dont lequel Lightning s'était sentit dépossédé par la petite brune. Il était à elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre. La jeune femme grogna et se roula en boule. Elle faillit se gifler. Depuis quand était-elle aussi faible ?

- Arrête de penser que t'es faible.

Lightning sursauta, et se retourna, sur le qui vive. Yuffie était accroupie à côté d'elle, les yeux plein de douceur, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez elle. Lightning la jaugea un instant, et finit par l'ignorer.

- C'est pas parce que tu aime quelqu'un que tu es faible, reprit la petite brune en lui tapant doucement l'épaule.

- Bien sur que si, siffla Lightning.

Yuffie soupira.

- Certes, d'un côté, aimer quelqu'un est une forme de faiblesse, continua Yuffie sans la quitter des yeux. Parce que l'on ne peut pas supporter la perte de l'autre, parce que l'on veut se protéger et le protéger. Mais dis toi une chose. Aimer est avant tout une chance, et même plus, une force. Parce que cela te donne une volonté inébranlable de rester en vie. Et ça prouve que, malgré tes airs de glaçon, tu as quand même un cœur.

Lightning tourna les yeux vers son amie. Peut être avait elle raison, en fin de compte. Mais jamais elle n'oublierait que c'est peut être cet amour qui l'a poussé à partir en oubliant Serah. Elle s'en voulait. Et elle en voulait encore plus à Yuffie de lui avoir en quelque sorte rappelé.

- Ecoute, murmura la petite brune sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure, mais crois moi, t'auras tout le temps de te rattraper, et dans un bien meilleur endroit !

Comme Lightning ne répondait, elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire malicieux. La jeune femme finit par réagir à sa phrase pleine de sous entendus.

- Pardon ?!s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, rigola Yuffie.

Lightning n'osait même plus cligner des yeux. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Arrête de rougir, on dirait une écrevisse, lui lança Yuffie en se levant. Même dans le noir je vois tes joues couleur pivoine.

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Lightning sans voix. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas penser à ce que lui avait dit Yuffie. Elle avait bien trop de choses en tête. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir résolu. Elle ne devait en aucun cas y penser.

Nerveuse, elle joua un instant avec les débris tombés à côté d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se surprit à grelotter. Il faisait froid, la pierre était gelée. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle fixa un instant le vide, et finit par croiser le regard gris de Squall. Il n'était pas très loin d'elle, la tête de Fang sur ses genoux. Lightning perçut les tremblements de cette dernière. Elle avait sans doute froid elle aussi.

- Light, l'appela Squall.

- Mmh, marmonna la jeune femme.

- Il faudrait allumer un feu, lui dit-il.

- Hors de question, grogna Lightning.

- Mais enfin, Fang est gelée ! Elle ne retrouvera pas ses forces dans ces conditions, s'emporta Squall devant le refus catégorique de la jeune femme.

- Allumer un feu c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer, lui répondit froidement Lightning. Tu n'as qu'à la réchauffer toi même.

Squall la dévisagea un moment, l'air presque haineux. Lightning le toisa, plus froide que jamais. Elle n'avait envie de parler à personne. Remarquant les regards mortels que s'envoyaient les deux amis, Zack finit par s'interposer. Il se plaça entre eux deux, et, un sourire immense au visage, tenta de redresser la situation.

- Oh la ! Tout doux vous deux, commença-t-il, nerveux.

Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Lightning le sentit et détourna son regard vers lui. Elle émit un grognement, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme. Il recula, mais fut vite arrêter par un cris de Squall en voyant qu'il allait piétiner Fang. Zack s'immobilisa. Squall le jaugea, et posa une main sur le manche de son arme.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, siffla-t-il.

- Mais...je...balbutia Zack, sa bonne humeur complètement envolée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?demanda Fran en s'approchant.

- Et bien...lui sourit Zack en désignant Lightning et Squall du doigt.

- Ah, soupira Fran. Je vois. De toute façon, c'est inutile de les calmer, on va partir. Ils s'arrêteront tout seuls.

Lightning posa son regard vers la viera. Fran était en quelque sorte la sagesse dans le groupe. Chacun avait sa « place », et Fran était celle qui savait garder la tête froide. Lightning ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Passer ses nerfs sur Squall ne lui servait à rien.

- C'est bon, on est hors de danger, se moqua Balthier, qui observait la scène.

Fran hocha la tête et lui sourit.

- Quel danger ?

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix plutôt faible. Fang les regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, le teint un peu plus coloré que la veille.

- Fang !faillit hurler Squall.

- C'est que maintenant que tu te lèves toi, feignasse !rigola Yuffie en la voyant.

- J'ai manqué des choses ?s'enquit Fang en se redressant avec difficulté.

- Bof, pas beaucoup, lui répondit Yuffie. A part que Squall et Light on faillit se tuer i peine deux minutes.

- Pour quoi cette fois ?soupira Fang.

- Une histoire de feu, lui expliqua Zack en se passant une main sur le visage. Et pour tout dire, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer.

Fang émit un rire. Il était bon de la voir de nouveau rire. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux.

- Bon, nous avons également trouver le moyen de sortir, reprit Fran, plus sérieusement. J'espère que tout le monde aime grimper.

Elle désigna alors le haut le la tour. Tous regardèrent, et Yuffie baissa les épaules.

- Oh mon dieu, râla-t-elle. Mes jambes me porteront jamais jusque là.

- Mais si, la rassura Reno. Au pire on te porteras.

- Lui dis pas ça, sinon tu vas devoir la porter sur tout le long, lui dit Hope, jusque là silencieux.

Yuffie le toisa, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une moue boudeuse. Hope esquissa un sourire. Il semblait tirer une certaine satisfaction de son intervention auprès de la petite brune. Il se vengeait, à sa manière.

- Bon, je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop traîner dans les environs, marmonna Balthier.

- Je suis d'accord, il faudrait partir, approuva Fran. Avec ou sans feu, notre présence ne passera pas éternellement inaperçue.

Lightning hocha la tête. Fran avait en effet raison. Elle regarda de nouveau l'ouverture dans le plafond. La traversée de cette tour devrait se faire assez rapidement, si l'ascenseur n'était trop capricieux. Elle pria un instant pour que leur route soit sans encombres. Le doux halo bleuté s'échappant des murs rendait l'endroit serein, et Lightning voulait que cela reste ainsi. Etre sur ses gardes à longueur de journée devenait épuisant. Toujours, il fallait écouter, courir, voir, sans jamais pouvoir se reposer pleinement. Comme pour de beaucoup de choses qui lui étaient arrivées au cour de son existence, elle s'était laissé porter par le courant, et emporter dans ce monde hostile. Une main sur son épaule la tira de sa rêverie. Hope. Le contact fut électrique. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, car déjà, ses joues se teintaient de rose.

- On part, lui chuchota-t-il simplement.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, n'y tenant plus. Elle croisa ses yeux verts, et faillit ne plus pouvoir s'en détourner. Être prise au dépourvue par un simple regard la faisait bouillir de rage. Le jeune homme lui sourit, et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Elle crut qu'elle allait se tuer en lui rendant son sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se croire capable d'en faire autant un jour pour quelqu'un. Sourire, mais quelle idée. Lightning serra les dents.

- Bon, tout le monde est près ?demanda Fran, suffisamment fort pour tirer Lightning de ses méditations.

- Sir yes sir, lui répondit Yuffie.

- Fang ?demanda Balthier en se tournant vers la pulsienne.

Cette dernière était debout, légèrement soutenu par Squall. Elle semblait presque remise, chose incroyable après l'énorme coup qu'elle avait reçu. Squall semblait presque plus affecté par sa blessure que la principale concernée. Cette scène touchante fit sourire Lightning. Elle se réjouissait de les voir ainsi.

- Et bien, on va devoir l'attacher pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, rigola Yuffie à l'intention de Squall et Fang.

- C'est vrai, tu n'as peut être pas besoin de moi, s'excusa Squall.

Lightning le vit légèrement rougir, ce qui la surpris réellement.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de veiller sur moi, lui sourit Fang en posant une main sur sa joue.

Lightning remarqua le mouvement brusque de Squall, qu'il stoppa net en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il allait sans doute la serrer contre lui, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Bon, tout cela est très touchant, mais faut y aller là, soupira impatiemment Hope.

Fran acquiesça et fit un pas vers l'obscurité du fond de la pièce. Balthier lui emboita le pas, et tous se mirent en route. Personne ne l'aurait cru, mais cette première pièce était absolument gigantesque, prolongée de couloir de plus en plus sombres et menaçants. Plus ils s'éloignaient de la structure centrale, plus la lueur bleu se faisait faible. Seulement quelques filaments de ce halo rassurant couraient encore sur les murs. Fran les guidait à travers ce dédale, qu'elle avait apparemment exploré quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait était chargée de l'exploration. Plusieurs cadavres de monstres difformes et déchirés indiquaient clairement le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Lightning marchait, silencieuse, Hope à ses côtés.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grand, avoua Hope tout bas.

Lightning le regarda un instant. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis l'incident de la nuit. Elle hésita un moment à répondre. Hope tentait d'engager une conversation, souhaitant sans doute mettre fin à leur froid.

- C'est vrai, finit-elle par soupirer. Mais au moins, Fran a fait le ménage.

Hope hocha la tête. Il s'arrêta, voyant l'avancé du groupe ralentir.

- Tiens, on fait une déjà une pause ?s'étonna Lightning.

- Apparemment, lui répondit Hope.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'avant du groupe.

- Aucuns problèmes en vu, dit il à la jeune femme.

- Bah, peut être que quelqu'un à faim, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, plaisanta timidement Lightning.

- Oulah, Lightning qui fait des blagues, se moqua Hope. Ai je raison de m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale ?

Lightning esquissa un rire.

- Incroyable, ils se parlent !

La voix de Yuffie fit fondre son sourire. Elle dévisagea la brune, soutenue par le regard de Hope.

- Yuffie, la ferme Yuffie !râlèrent-ils en même temps.

La jeune fille s'inclina devant eux dans une révérence plus qu'exagérée. Lightning ma fusilla du regard, mais la voix de Fran attira son attention.

- Bon, on est arrivé, lança la viera.

Devant eux se dressait une énorme sphère sombre, surmonté de deux paliers permettant d'y accéder. Un côté était ouvert, afin d'y renter. Lightning ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Voyons ce que nous réserve la suite, soupira Balthier en faisant un pas vers l'ascenseur.


	21. Chapter 21

**Tisiphone: Ah merci, vraiment ça me fait plaisir :). Pauvre Balthier, personne ne l'aime x) Et puis bon, Fang qui ne raconte pas de blagues, c'est plus Fang, mourante ou pas ! En tout cas merci encore, en espérant que ce chapitre te plairas ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Les minutes étaient longues. Le petit groupe patientait dans l'énorme sphère, attendant que celle ci atteigne le sommet de la tour. Lightning était assise dans un coin, éloignée des autres, les bras repliés contre ses genoux. Elle les regardait. Yuffie rêvassait, chose assez étonnante, elle toujours active. Fang était debout, les doigts posés sur le large levier de commande, Squall, Fran et Balthier à ses côtés. Le jeune mercenaire avait l'air soucieux. L'aveu de sa condition réelle l'avait quelque peu assombris. Peut être regrettait il, au fond. L'accès de colère de Fang l'avait sans doute fait réfléchir. Lightning n'avait pas réagit avec autant d'amertume. Elle s'était juste contenté d'observer. Et finalement, elle avait compris que malgré ses airs désinvoltes, le jeune homme n'était pas le plus serein du groupe. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment ici, pas même Fran. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en offusquer. Elle était là, près de lui, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres, le visage sérieux, comme toujours. Pourtant, le lien fort qui les unissait tout deux était bel et bien réel. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement très démonstratifs, mais ils s'aimaient. Et rien n'avait le droit de juger cela, que ce soit Fang ou qui que ce soit. Lightning venait de comprendre que quoi que l'on face, lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, on n'y peut rien.

Elle tourna la tête vers Hope. Les yeux clos, il était installé à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur. Après tout, Lightning n'avait pas choisit de l'aimer lui. Elle l'aimait juste, et c'est tout.

- Sa fait bizarre hein ?

Lightning tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Reno s'était assis à côté d'elle, et la regardait d'un air doux.

- Quoi ?murmura la jeune femme.

- De se dire que ça va faire une semaine qu'on est plus chez nous, reprit le rouquin.

Lightning baissa la tête.

- Ou plutôt qu'on a plus de chez nous, soupira le jeune homme.

La jeune femme soupira à son tour. Tant de choses s'étaient produite en à peine une semaine. Plus que pendant toutes les années de sa vie. Elle commença à passer inconsciemment en revu tous les événements qu'elle avait vécu depuis la destruction de l'académie jusqu'à maintenant. La perte de sa sœur qu'elle avait protégée toutes ces années durant, le baiser échangé avec Hope, le l'cie, les fal'cie, le pilotage de Fran, l'histoire de Balthier, les blagues de Yuffie, la blessure de Fang, elle, ses pleures, ses éclats de rire. Trop de choses.

- Je crois qu'on ressent tous la même chose, marmonna Lightning. Cet énorme vide au milieu du cœur.

- Je pense que ça pourrait être pire, lui sourit Reno.

- Ah oui ?demanda Lighting, peu convaincue.

- Oui, poursuivit Reno. On est vivant, et on est tous ensemble. On aurait pu s'éparpiller sous l'effet de la panique, mourir. Mais non. On s'est tous protégé mutuellement. Et ce parce qu'au fond de nous on s'aime. On est une famille. De nos éclats de rire à nos sautes d'humeurs, nos pleures et nos joies, on est soudé. On s'aime tous d'une manière différente, certes, mais avec la même force. Et c'est ce qui fait qu'on a survécu jusque là. On a beau ne pas se supporter par moment, se haïr puis s'adorer...

- On est pareil, le coupa Lightning.

- Oui, murmura Reno. Absolument pareil.

Lightning tourna de nouveau la tête vers le groupe. C'est vrai, elle les aimait tous. Zack comme un frère d'arme, Reno comme un frère de sang, Hope comme un compagnon, Balthier comme une sorte de protecteur, et ce dû à son âge un peu plus élevé, Squall comme son double, et les filles comme ses sœurs. Reno lui tapota l'épaule et lâcha un rire.

- Voilà d'où elle vient notre force, lui dit-il. Pourquoi on est pas mort ?Grâce à toi et ta droiture, Fran et sa sagesse, Balthier et son savoir, Squall et sa froideur, Fang et ses blagues, Yuffie et son hystérie, Hope et son courage, Zack et sa gaieté. On est pas à l'académie, on ne peut pas faire d'erreurs et recommencer. Et c'est grâce à tout ça qu'on les évite, ces erreurs.

- Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ?finit par demander Lightning, intriguée.

- Parce que tu en avais besoin, rigola Reno en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Si notre bloc de glace déprime, on est tous mort !

Lightning se débattit un moment, se recoiffant nerveusement.

- Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, râla-t-elle.

- Non, c'est moins drôle, répliqua Reno en attrapant une de ses mèches roses.

- Mais va voir Yuffie, elle a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir !grogna la jeune femme en reprenant ses cheveux.

Reno rougit légèrement, détail qui n'échappa pas à Lightning. Elle réfléchit un instant, et finit par comprendre. L'évocation du nom de la petite brune lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Elle sourit diaboliquement.

- Elle te plaît n'est ce pas ?demanda-t-elle, son énorme sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout, se défendit Reno, en parfait comédien.

- Allez, va dire à Yuffie que tu l'aimes, et fiche moi la paix, lui ordonna Lightning.

- C'est ça, crit le plus fort aussi, râla le jeune homme. L'espace est assez restreint, et j'ai pas forcément envi que ça s'entende.

Lightning ne put s'empêcher de rire. Reno râla un moment, et finit par laisser la jeune femme. Voir son ami d'habitude si sur de lui complètement décontenancé l'amusait énormément. Elle n'était pas de nature moqueuse, pourtant. Mais elle trouvait cela adorable. Alors qu'elle se calmait, une secousse assez violente la fit basculer en avant. Elle manqua de s'écraser le nez contre le sol, et se redressa rapidement en se recoiffant.

- Je crois qu'on y est, marmonna-t-elle pour elle même.

La large sphère se stabilisa, et la porte circulaire s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Un vent glacé s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, contraignant Lightning à plisser les yeux. Une main devant le visage, elle sortit la première. Dehors, les murs de la tour n'étaient plus. Ils étaient perchés sur une énorme plate forme, surmonté de quelques colonnes. La jeune femme fit quelques pas, bientôt suivit par les autres. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du bord, Zack la devança et se pencha en avant au dessus du vide.

- Ben pour une grande tour, c'est une grande, murmura le jeune, l'air ahuri.

Lightning se pencha à son tour. Le sol était invisible tant ils étaient haut. De larges nuages entouraient la tour comme des anneaux de fumées, la rendant encore plus impressionnante. Au loin, la jeune femme pouvait distinguer les immenses arbres de la forêt qu'ils avaient traversé quelques jours plus tôt, étendant leur feuillage sur le ciel bleu pâle. Une montagne au loin perçait cette mer de coton, son sommet enneigé contrastant avec la chaleur rougeâtre du soleil. Tout cela était beau. Lightning s'écarta du rebord, et tourna la tête vers ses amis. Tous inspectaient l'endroit où ils étaient.

- Alors, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais moi je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai pas appris à voler hein, lança Fang. Et je saute pas moi.

- Comment ça ?s'étonna Fran.

- Ben, c'est super d'être monté jusque là, reprit Fang. Nan, vraiment, la vue est magnifique, on peut bronzer, bref c'est génial. Mais on descend comment ? Sa nous avance à quoi ?

Tous se dévisagèrent un instant. La pulsienne avait raison. Ils étaient bloqués, et ce, à un peu plus de dix mètres du sol. Balthier se gratta la tête. Intense reflexion.

- Il n'y avait rien d'autre que cet ascenseur en bas, commença-t-il, hésitant.

- Il a pas prévu une issue de secours pour animaux non volants l'architecte ?plaisanta Yuffie en fouillant la plate forme du regard.

- On peut se moquer autant qu'on veut du concepteur des lieux, ça nous avance pas plus, soupira Fran.

- Sa va Franou, détends toi, lui dit Zack en se rapprochant.

La viera le fixa un instant, puis laissa son regard divaguer. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient bloqués. Lightning ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une violente secousse la fit immédiatement taire. En moins de deux secondes, elle se retrouva projetée au sol avec le reste de la troupe. Elle s'accrocha à tout ce qu'elle put, de peur d'être projetée dans la vide. Et ce à quoi elle se tint fut Hope, lui même les mains crispés sur le bras de Zack. Un craquement bruyant retentit, suivit d'un second tremblement, qui fit voler Reno, le seul resté debout, accroché à l'ascenseur. Il retomba lourdement...sur Yuffie. Front contre front, les deux compagnons eurent à peine le temps de rougir, qu'un rugissement assourdissant leur fit relever la tête. Lightning osa lever les yeux vers la nouvelle calamité qui s'abattait sur eux, chose qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Un monstre énorme, la gueule béante, volait furieusement autour de la tour. Il avait plus l'air mécanique que vivant, les anneaux de son corps de serpent s'entrechoquant à chaque virage. Sur son crâne s'étirait un visage aux formes presque humaines.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc qui ressemble à rien ?!faillit s'étrangler Fang.

- On a le même modèle à la maison, ça s'appelle Reno, se moqua Yuffie. On va pas faire collection !

- Très drôle !grogna le rouquin. On attendant, on a un autre chat à fouetter !

L'énorme bête rugit de nouveau, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses cibles encore couchées au sol.

- Je crois que nous venons en effet de susciter l'intérêt de notre ami, constata Squall en se relevant, sa lame en main.

Lightning l'imita, dépliant sa gunblade. Elle fixa un instant leur adversaire. Énorme, imposant, effrayant. En un mot, imbattable. Elle crispa sa main sur le manche de son arme. Hope déplia son boomrang et se plaça à ses côtés, suivit de Zack, sa large épée fermement empoignée. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer le premier assaut, la bête les devança, et cracha un impressionnant rayon lumineux dans leur direction. Ils essuyèrent l'attaque de plein fouet, ce qui les projeta de nouveau au sol.

- C'est impossible !cria Squall, suffisamment fort pour être entendu. On va jamais pouvoir le battre.

Lightning serra les poings, à genoux. Ils n'avaient même pas pu finir leur attaque, qu'ils étaient déjà à terre.

- Qui a un plan ?demanda désespérément Yuffie. Fran !

- Pourquoi moi ?s'étonna la viera, sur la défensive, en armant de nouveau son arc.

- Parce que c'est toi qui a les idées normalement !répliqua Yuffie.

La petite brune écarquilla les yeux en voyant un second rayon leur foncer dessus. Elle sauta sur le côté pour l'esquiver, mais se retrouva malgré tout à rouler par terre comme les autres.

- J'en ai une, mais, commença Fran entre deux gémissements. Faut être complètement fou.

- T'inquiète, la folie c'est notre rayon, répondit Hope en se redressant une nouvelle fois.

Fran interrogea le reste du groupe du regard. Tous acquiescèrent. C'était ça, ou se faire pulvériser en quelques minutes. Lightning se leva avec peine. Les deux attaques puissantes qu'ils avaient reçu l'avait déjà sacrément amoché. Fran courut vers l'ascenseur, rentra dans la cabine, et décrocha un des câbles qui pendaient. Elle le noua à la flèche, et repartit en direction du combat. Lightning ne saisit pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais commença à attirer le monstre vers elle pour permettre à la viera d'exécuter son plan improvisé. Fran tira sa flèche, qui vint se planter dans l'épaisse carapace de leur adversaire. La bête ne le remarqua même pas, et commençait à charger une nouvelle attaque.

- Venez !cria Fran en s'accrochant au cable.

Elle commença à y grimper. Yuffie, tout sourire, la suivit.

- Les transports en commun, sa révolutionne la vie, plaisanta la petite brune en s'accrochant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Voyant ses cibles disparaître une à une, le monstre rugit de colère, secouant son énorme corps annelé. Il ne restait plus que Lightning à terre, tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter les multiples rayons crachés dans sa direction. Alors que l'un d'eux la touchait en pleine poitrine, elle se sentit soulever. Fang, pendue au cable se balançant juste au dessus d'elle, l'avait saisit avec force.

- Accroche toi, marmonna cette dernière avec difficulté.

Lightning s'exécuta, et saisit le cable si fort que ses articulations en devinrent blanches. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- Maintenant, faut juste lui donner un coup de main pour le décollage !cria Fran en fixant Balthier, juste au dessous d'elle.

- Nan, tu vas pas me dire que ...commença Yuffie, les yeux affolés.

- Si, lui sourit diaboliquement le mercenaire en tirant une balle sur la gueule du monstre.

Celui ci hurla de rage et plongea dans les airs. Plusieurs hurlements retentirent, absurdes face à ceux de la bête, mais bels et bien réels. Lightning s'accrochait autant qu'elle le pouvait à son bout de cable, se sentant secouée de toutes parts. Elle priait pour que ses os ne soient pas complètements disloqués après leur voyage aérien. Elle serra les dents et osa ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit ses cheveux voler en tous sens, par moment ceux de Fang.

- Sa va ?lui hurla la pulsienne, visiblement aussi rassurée qu'elle.

- On ne peut mieux, ironisa Lightning en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Balthier et Fran étaient aux « commandes » de la bête, lui tirant dessus par moment pour qu'elle se rapproche du sol. Alors que les minutes devenaient interminables, Lightning perçut un cris provenant du dessus.

- Sautez !leur hurlait Fran.

- Non mais t'es malade ?!protesta Yuffie.

- Sautez !répéta la viera en lâchant le câble.

Lightning lâcha difficilement le câble, et crut un instant qu'elle allait mourir. Mais non. Elle tomba finalement par terre quelques instants plus tard. Plusieurs secousses lui indiquaient la chute de ses compagnons, proche d'elle. Elle resta quelques minutes allongées, voyant son univers encore tourner autour d'elle. Elle aperçut Fang à genoux, Hope, Zack, Reno et Squall étalés en tas.

- Merci d'avoir choisit air Gran pulse, plaisanta Fang en se massant le crâne.

- Oh c'était trop top, rigola Yuffie en tombant en arrière juste après s'être redressée. On recommence quand vous voulez.

Lightning ferma de nouveau les yeux, puis les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir un peu. Elle se leva, et inspecta les environs. Une plaine, et devant eux, une butte. Elle s'en approcha, remarquant la silhouette de Fang en train de la grimper. Alors que Lightning reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, un hurlement déchirant retentit. La jeune femme crut un instant que son cœur l'avait lâché sous la surprise et la violence du cris. Elle regarda de tout côté tout en marchant, et finit par s'arrêter net. Fang se tenait là, devant elle, perchée en haut de la butte. Les doigtes crispés sur ses cheveux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues soudain devenues pâles, la jeune femme fixait l'horizon. Lightning regarda ce que la pulsienne fixait avec terreur, et comprit. Devant eux, de larges volutes de fumées balayaient les maisons couvertes de cendres de ce que l'on aurait pu appeler un village. Un manteau de poussière grisâtre recouvrait les toits complètements dévastés par un récent incendie. Les routes qui autrefois devaient être belles n'étaient plus que des amas de débris.

Devant le groupe se tenait la désolation effrayante de ce village en ruine, noyé sous les cendres. Devant eux se tenait Oerba.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bon, désolé, j'ai pas put poster la semaine dernière à cause paris manga :). Mais bon, je me rattrape, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Des larmes claires creusaient des sillons sur ses joues poussiéreuses. Elle fixait de son regard vide l'étendue désolée balayée par le vent douceâtre. Les bras croisés autour de la poitrine, elle n'avait même pas la force de sangloter. Ses pleurs coulaient simplement, provoqués par l'horreur de ce qu'elle voyait. Cette ville détruite. Sa ville. Ses souvenirs, son enfance, sa famille, ses amis, ses rires, ses joies, ses chagrins, son environnement. Tout parti en poussière. Lightning ignorait depuis combien de temps Fang pleurait. Peut être une heure, ou seulement quelques minutes. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Aussi abattue. La pulsienne moqueuse et battante lui semblait...vulnérable. Rien ne parvenait à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Prostrée, elle ne semblait même pas prêter attention à la main de Squall posée sur son épaule, ou aux visages complètement effarés de ses autres compagnons. Lightning, elle, regardait juste. Elle était incapable de faire autre chose. Elle avait même oublié si elle avait un jour été heureuse. Devant elle, tant de chagrin dévoilé. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. A quelques pas, Fran ne cessait de tourner la tête d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, une main sur le front. Dans ses yeux effilés se noyaient crainte et incompréhension. Elle avait l'air aussi figée que les autres membres du groupe. Squall fut le premier à réagir. Sans dire un mot, il attrapa fermement Fang par les épaules, et la releva avec douceur. Celle ci sembla émerger, et hurla en revenant à la réalité. Ses larmes figées recommencèrent à couler à flots, et la jeune femme tomba à genoux, entraînant Squall dans sa chute. Lightning secoua la tête et courut sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers la pulsienne. Elle arriva à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées, et se figea une fois face à elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu son visage autant ravagé. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu aucuns visages détruit de la sorte. Squall toujours accroché à ses épaules, Fang tremblait, pleurait, prise par moment de soubresauts nerveux. Accroupie au sol, ses doigts crispés sur l'herbe menaçaient d'en arracher des poignées entières à tout moment. Lightning ne put la regarder ainsi plus longtemps, et sans vraiment qu'elle sache pourquoi, l'attrapa et la serra contre elle. Calée dans les bras de la jeune femme, la pulsienne se figea de nouveau, marmonna par instant quelques mots. Ses pleurs ruisselants trempaient les vêtements de Lightning, chose dont elle se fichait éperdument en ce moment. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de Fang, sentant ainsi les battements de son cœur irréguliers. En plus du chagrin, Lightning y perçut autre chose. Elle avait peur.

- C'est pas possible...

Lightning releva le visage, jusque là noyé dans la crinière de Fang. Yuffie s'était approchée, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Lightning ne reconnut pas ce sourire chaleureux scotché à ses lèvres. Son air était sombre, ses yeux plus noirs que jamais.

- Comment est ce arrivé ?reprit la petite brune en serrant les poings.

Lightning entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucuns sons n'accepta d'en sortir. Elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Les mots serraient bien trop faible pour traduire ses pensées.

- Je pense que tous ici le savons.

Balthier venait de les rejoindre, et contempla un moment la ville en ruine avant de baisser la tête. Il se pencha à son tour près de Fang, et posa une main sur sa joue. Chose particulièrement étonnante. Les gestes affectifs n'étaient pas ce qui le caractérisait le plus.

- Mais que nous le sachions ou non, murmura-t-il, cela reste une chose impardonnable.

- Mais pourquoi cette ville ?éclata Squall. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Balthier. Mais c'est ce que l'on va devoir découvrir.

- Inutile.

Lightning baissa brusquement le regard vers l'auteur de ce simple mot. Fang. Alors que tout le groupe se rassemblait, elle avait chuchoté cet unique parole. Hésitante, elle repoussa doucement les bras de Lightning, et s'essuya le visage.

- Ce qui est fait, est fait, souffla-t-elle. On ne change pas le passé. Alors on ne doit pas perdre de temps à chercher le pourquoi du comment. Parce que l'unique coupable est aussi celui qui a réduit en cendre notre académie. Et ce uniquement pour tuer. Pour rien d'autre. Alors notre unique but actuellement est de massacrer ce salaud, et de lui faire payer ce qu'il nous fait endurer à tous.

La voix de Fang tremblait de rage, portée par ses sanglots étouffés et une force étrange. Elle semblait complètement aveuglée, et prête à tout pour venger ce qu'elle venait de perdre.

- Fang, tenta Hope en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu n'es pas vraiment en état. Il faut que tu te reposes, et que l'on réfléchisse.

- Réfléchir à quoi ?s'énerva la pulsienne. J'ai tout perdu. Il m'a tout prit...tout. Je veux qu'il paye...je veux...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et éclata de nouveau en larmes. Ses pleurs déchirants traduisaient les pensées de tout le monde autour d'elle, concentrées en un chagrin énorme dans sa tête. Elle souffrait. Squall l'attrapa de nouveau, et la releva. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, ne cherchant même pas à retomber. Le jeune homme toisa rapidement le groupe, et tourna la tête en direction de la ville.

- Je crois que c'est là bas qu'il faut aller, marmonna-t-il.

Lightning hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Et ni l'humour de Fang, ni la bonne humeur de Zack ne les accompagneraient cette fois ci.

* * *

L'air n'était que poussière. Des flocons de cendres valsant dans les bourrasques chargées de fumées. Une odeur perpétuelle de brûler, au milieu de décombres. Les routes pavées étaient creusées en de larges sillons, bordées de terre et de bois arraché des habitations. On pouvait voir dans ces ruines la ville qu'Oerba avait été. Mais une imagination était néanmoins nécessaire pour le voir. Quelques bâtissent tenaient encore debout, malgré les grincements qu'émettaient leur piliers. Des arbres morts, des occupations laissées en plan. Plus rien ne semblait vivre ici. Fang marchait au milieu de ces gravats, le regard valsant du sol à l'horizon. A ses côtés, Squall, qui la tenait fermement par les épaules. Lightning les regardait, un peu plus en retrait. Voir Fang dans un tel état la mettait mal à l'aise. Personne ici ne pouvait comprendre sa peine. Lightning elle même ignorait la douleur que la pulsienne combattait, fermée sous ce visage de marbre. Ses larmes avaient cessé, laissant place à une impassibilité presque effrayante. Lightning baissa la tête. Et elle, qu'aurait-elle ressentit à sa place ? Son esprit divaguait tandis qu'elle avançait, si bien qu'elle heurta quelque chose. Le dos de Fang. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée devant une maison à moitié effondrée, pas vraiment différente des autres. Son regard luisant de pleurs ne quittait pas l'habitation. Tremblante, elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le hurlement qu'elle poussa à la seconde suivante. Son cris fit sursauter tout le monde, et dans la seconde qui suivit, Fang courut vers l'entrée de la maison, comme folle.

- Fang !l'appela Squall, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

La pulsienne était rentrée dans la bâtisse, faisant voler derrière elle une nuée de poussière. Lightning ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cette maison, c'était la sienne. Ou plutôt, cela avait été la sienne. A moitié détruite, elle ressemblait plus à une ruine qu'à une véritable habitation. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se bloqua sur Hope. Elle fronça les sourcils, et lui saisit la main, avant de le tirer vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle repoussa légèrement la porte encore debout, et entra dans la maison, tirant Hope derrière elle. Rien à l'intérieur ne semblait vraiment touché. A part la cendre étalée sur le sol et les meubles abîmés, les murs noircis et l'escalier démolit, Lightning imaginait sans problème une famille y vivre. Au fond, elle distinguait les silhouettes de Squall et Fang. A sa grande surprise, aucuns sanglots ne parvint à Lightning. Elle s'avança, hésitante, et posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Fang. La jeune femme était debout, son regard valsant d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, rougit par son envie de pleurer.

- Mes...mes parents, sanglota-t-elle en se frottant nerveusement le visage. Ma famille...Ils sont...

Squall la saisit et la serra contre lui, étouffant ainsi le dernier mot qu'elle allait prononcer. Au bout de quelques minutes, la pulsienne crispa les mains sur les bras du jeune homme. Elle se dégagea brusquement, et fixa l'étage.

- La haut, rien n'est vraiment endommager, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait dure. On pourra s'y reposer avant de continuer.

- Fang, commença Hope.

- Quoi ?le coupa cette dernière. Ils sont morts ! Morts ! Et rester ici à pleurer comme une gamine ne leur serrait pas digne. Leur mort serait alors inutile. On doit se battre. Je dois me battre. Pour eux. Je ne demeurerais pas là à attendre et contempler ma mort sans rien faire.

Elle avait raison. Elle malgré la douleur énorme qu'elle endurait, elle parlait avec force. Elle était la seule à ouvrir les yeux. Fang n'était pas faible. Elle avait beau être anéantis par la mort de ses proches, elle continuait d'agir pour arrêter ces carnages, sans jamais se laisser abattre.

- C'est vrai, avoua Lightning. Il faut avancer.

Fang lui sourit timidement.

- Et c'est tous ensemble qu'on avancera, murmura-t-elle.

Hope hocha la tête et sourit à son tour.

- Bon, je pense qu'il faudrait aller faire notre rapport aux autres, proposa-t-il. Sa fait un moment qu'on les a abandonné.

- Ils vont s'en remettre, répliqua Squall en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. En toute circonstance, qu'elle soit des plus tragique ou des plus grave, l'un d'entre eux avait toujours une plaisanterie à sortir. C'était une partie de leur force. Garder la tête froide et détendre l'atmosphère en toute situation. Et si même Squall se prêtait au jeu, alors ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre de ceux qui tenteraient de troubler leur paix. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Lightning s'était laissé devancer par les autres alors qu'elle rêvassait. Seul Hope demeurait à ses côtés, apparemment amusé par son état létargique.

- Ben alors, tu rêves ?chuchota celui ci en attrapant la jeune femme par la taille.

- Je...bredouilla Lightning, surprise.

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, et l'embrassa timidement. Lightning sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Un seul geste affectif de la part de Hope, et elle oubliait tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle prenait la consistance d'un mollusque dans ses bras, complètement fondue par ce sourire.

- Je te propose d'aller nous reposer un peu à l'étage, comme le proposait Fang, chuchota Hope en s'écartant légèrement.

- Pourquoi pas, lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Mais pourquoi elle avait répondu ça ? Pourtant, la gifle mentale n'arriva pas. A son grand étonnement, elle était contente de sa réponse. Elle en souriait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle se laissa attraper la taille par son compagnon, et grimpa à ses côtés l'escalier improvisé mit en place sans doute par Squall quelques minutes plus tôt. A l'étage, il n'y avait en effet pas grand chose de détruit. De la poussière, quelques débris. La porte devant eux était ouverte. La pièce sur laquelle elle donnait était une chambre, meublée d'une simple étagère et d'un lit. Lit en parfait état.

* * *

- Bon, ils sont passés où eux encore !râla Fran en fixant la maison.

Le groupe presque complet était réunis dehors. Fang semblait remise, ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle s'affairait pour trouver de quoi manger. Reno et Zack faisait le tour des quelques maisons environnantes, cherchant les éventuels survivants, et montant la garde. Balthier s'occupait de dégager les débris pour avoir un lieu à peu près habitable pour s'installer. Et Fran râlait après Lightning et Hope, qui n'étaient toujours pas là, Yuffie à ses côtés. Il était rare de voir Fran grogner et Yuffie rester calme. Cela relevait presque du miracle.

- Je vais les chercher, marmonna la viera en faisant un pas vers l'entrée de la maison.

Yuffie l'arrêta net, lui saisissant le bras.

- Non, lui dit-elle. Laisse les un peu tous les deux.

Fran la regarda d'abord interloquée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que quelqu'un l'arrête lors d'une de ses « manœuvre ». Puis elle se détendit et soupira.

- Mouai, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en fixant Yuffie.

La petite brune hésita un instant avant de la lâcher. Elle se radoucit à son tour, et s'assit à même le sol. Fran fit de même, et commença à jouer avec une brindille.

- Tu es au courant, n'est ce pas ?

La question de Yuffie figea les gestes de la viera.

- Pour Hope et Lighnting ?demanda-t-elle. Bien sûr, ça crève les yeux. Je crois qu'on est tous au courant ici.

- Mais on fait un peu tous semblant de ne pas le savoir, sourit Yuffie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Loulou: Merci, et encore navré des fautes x)**

**J'en profite pour annoncer à ceux qui me suivent que durant ces vacances, je commencerais deux autres fanfictions, toujours basées sur ff, mais cette fois sur crisis core. Que personne ne s'inquiète, je finirais celle ci sans changer la fréquence de poste.**

**Donc n'hésitez pas à allé les lire, cela me ferait plaisir :). A savoir qu'elles sont assez différentes de celle ci, dans la mesure où elles sont beaucoup plus sombres, et sans humour. Voila !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Être désorienté et perdu fait peu à peu perdre la notion de temps. Allongée, la tête calée sur le torse de son compagnon, Lightning se contentait de regarder la clarté de la lune percer à travers le toit détruit par endroit. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était. Elle savait juste que la nuit était tombée, apportant avec elle ce léger vent frai responsable de ses frissons. Peut être aurait elle dû se couvrir d'avantage. Sur son corps à moitié nu, elle n'avait que la couverture poussiéreuse pour lui tenir chaud, ainsi que les bras de Hope rabattus contre sa poitrine. Clignant des yeux à la vue des étoiles, la jeune femme soupira légèrement. D'une certaine manière, elle s'en voulait d'être aussi détachée de la situation présente. Ils étaient vulnérables, ses amis étaient dehors, Fang allait mal. Et elle trouvait le moyen d'être heureuse. Comment le pouvait elle ?

Lightning passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle jeta un regard au jeune homme à ses côtés. Ses yeux fermés et sa respiration régulière indiquaient qu'il dormait. Lightning se surpris à sourire. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas réellement dormis ? Sous son regard insistant, Hope remua quelque peu. La jeune femme se demanda de quoi ils avaient l'air. Sans doute d'un simple couple, dans une situation de réveil tout à fait normal. Elle avait même appris à accepter le mot « couple ».

- Comme quoi tout le monde change, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

- Et j'en connais qui vont nous changer en brochettes si on descend pas illico.

Lightning faillit crier de surprise. A côté d'elle, Hope s'étirait, apparemment sortit de son sommeil.

- Mais t'es pas bien de me faire peur comme ça, grogna la jeune femme.

- En même temps je vois pas comment t'as pu croire que je dormais, vu le boucan que tu fais quand tu roupilles, rigola le jeune homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Pardon ?s'étonna Lightning.

- C'est fou ce que tu as le sommeil agité, se moqua Hope. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me pousser du lit !

Avant même qu'il n'ai finit de rire, la jeune femme le poussa violemment, ce qui lui valut un plongeon magistral sur le plancher. La tête écrasée contre le sol, il ronchonna quelques paroles inaudibles à l'intention de Lightning, qui ne se retenait pas de rire.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, se justifia-t-elle.

- C'est ça, fais la maligne, râla Hope en se relevant.

Lightning rougit légèrement en le voyant debout et torse nu devant elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y prêtait attention. Hope était quelqu'un de beau, et ce, des pieds à la pointe des cheveux.

- C'est moi qui te mets dans un tel état ?demanda le jeune homme, rougissant à moitié.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, marmonna Lightning en détournant le regard.

Alors qu'elle rassemblait peu à peu ses vêtements éparpillés, son sourire s'élargit. Au fond, la situation était amusante. Même si elle ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre à quelqu'un, admettre à elle même que Hope lui faisait cet effet était un grand progrès.

- Et bien, on ne vous espérez plus !

Reno accueillit Lightning et Hope d'un large sourire, les poings sur les hanches.

- Reno, arrête de sourire, ça te donne un air encore plus abruti que de nature, lâcha Lightning sans même le regarder.

Le rouquin leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Il n'aimait vraiment pas tenir tête à son bloc de glace favoris.

- Sa fait combien déjà ? Au moins 10-0 pour Light, depuis le temps !rigola Yuffie, assise par terre.

- Oh, on ne compte même plus, renchérit Zack.

Ils étaient tous installés autour d'un feu, assis par terre, dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'un campement improvisé, donnant sur l'entrée de la maison. Des planches et des débris avaient été ramenés, formant une sorte de mur, empilés les uns sur les autres, jusqu'à faire un toit. Ainsi protégés du vent et des regards, ils pouvaient se permettre la chaleur des flammes. La demeure de Fang servait apparemment de salle de repos plutôt que de campement véritable, et tout le groupe avait préféré resté à l'extérieur pour l'instant, habitué à la belle étoile. Fran était adossée contre un tas de pierre, le bras de Balthier lui enlaçant chaleureusement les épaules. Yuffie jouait avec des petits graviers qui traînaient un peu partout, sous le regard amusé de Zack, qui lui en lançait de temps à autre. Cela ne manquait pas de provoquer le courroux de la petite brune, suivit du rire de Reno, installé à proximité. A côté du feu, les genoux repliés contre elle, Fang regardait le brasier dansé devant elle, éclairant ses yeux de milliers de reflets rougeâtres. Un peu plus en retrait, Squall la regardait avec chaleur. La pulsienne avait l'air d'aller mieux.

- Bon, on a manqué quoi ?demanda Hope en s'affalant à son tour.

- Oh, tout d'abord, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, un paragraphe passionnant sur ce que vous faisiez à l'étage, commença Reno.

Il déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard plus que noir de Lightning. Si elle avait eu son arme dans la main, il ne serait plus de ce monde.

- Puis, nous avons enchaîné sur un tas de sujet variés, reprit-il en voyant la jeune femme se décrisper un peu. De la cuisson des écrevisses en plein hiver au moyen le plus rapide de tricoter avec les dents, en passant bien entendu par le brossage de cheveux à la petite cuillère, le ragoût du self, un peu de Fran et Balthier, pour enfin envisager d'enchaîner au moment où vous êtes arrivés sur un sujet qui tient tout le monde à cœur...

Reno marqua une pause pour faire durer le suspense de son aveu.

- Monter des blancs en neige ?tenta Lightning.

- Nan !

- Pourquoi les neurones dans ce groupe sont très mal répartis ?essaya de nouveau la jeune femme.

- Sa pourrait mais c'est pas ça, rigola le rouquin.

- Bon ben crache le morceau, s'impatienta Hope.

- La vie sentimentale de Zack, finit par lâcher Reno en souriant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le brun, qui tentait de se faire tout petit contre son tas de pierre. Lightning étouffa un rire. Il fallait avouer que le sujet avait dû tourner maintes et maintes fois dans la tête de tout le monde, étant donné qu'il n'en avait jamais été question auparavant. Fang releva d'ailleurs la tête, visiblement intéressée.

- Bon allez, après avoir littéralement brisé le highscore mondial du nombre de conquêtes possibles en un mois, as tu enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui te convienne ? demanda cette dernière.

Zack se tourna vers l'assemblée, voyant tous ces yeux rivés vers lui avec intérêt.

- Finalement, j'aimais bien parler du ragoût, râla-il.

- Allez, un mot pour ton auditoire, le supplia Yuffie, implorante.

- Et ben, reprit le jeune homme en inspirant profondément. Non.

Tous le fixèrent d'un air dépité.

- Mouais, ben en fait c'est pas si intéressant que ça, soupira Hope en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Faut avouer qu'on a connu mieux, confirma Balthier.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la soirée. Il avait pour habitude de rester silencieux et d'écouter, mais là, il avait traduit la déception de tout le monde.

- Nan mais honnêtement, qui t'as pas corrompu, réfléchit Yuffie. Ben, bous déjà, les irréductibles inséduisables, Serah, sinon t'auras déjà plus de tête, et les profs. Ah, aussi Jyhl, mais bon, ça, ça se comprend.

- Exagère pas non plus, marmonna Zack en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu t'es limité à une par jour pendant un mois, ça fait environ trente déjà, lui dit Fran.

- Mais non !se défendit Zack. Y'a eut, euh, Cissnei, euh, et la petite blonde là...

- Ah ben si t'arrive même à oublier leurs noms, t'es conquêtes doivent avoir une importance folle pour toi, ironisa Fang.

- Je suis juste à la recherche du grand amour, se justifia le jeune homme.

- En draguant tout ce qui bouge ?s'exclama Lightning.

Zack lui tira la langue en lui marmonnant un « mais non » entre ses dents. Il se roula en boule contre le mur, vexé. La jeune femme sourit, plus par amusement que pour le triomphe de l'avoir fait bouder. Elle leva les yeux vers le morceau de ciel apparent au travers des gravats empilés. La lune se découpait en un croissant, brillant dans la nuit scintillante d'étoiles.

- Je pense qu'on devrait dormir, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Excellente idée, approuva Fang en s'étirant. Je propose même de dormir dans la maison.

Balthier hocha la tête et se leva.

- Je prend le premier tour de garde, lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Fran lui lâcha la main et resta immobile quelques secondes. Yuffie rampa jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, apparemment trop épuisée pour se mettre debout. Lightning la fixa, amusée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment sommeil. Alors que le groupe s'installait dans la demeure, elle partit rejoindre Balthier. La mercenaire était assis un peu plus loin, sur ce qui devait être autrefois un mur. Il dominait le environs, lançant de temps à autre des regards furtifs de tout côtés. Lightning s'approcha à pas de loup, et se hissa à son tour sur le mur en ruine. Le jeune homme sembla un instant surpris de la voir, mais finit par lui sourire.

- Tu as une démarche extrêmement silencieuse, lui dit-il.

- Merci, lui répondit-elle en s'installant.

- Je ne t'ai même pas remarqué, continua Balthier, le visage tourné vers son interlocutrice.

Lightning se contenta d'esquisser un semblant de sourire. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, et se concentra sur un point imaginaire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, elle se sentait proche du jeune mercenaire. Bien qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, elle trouvait sa présence agréable et rassurante. Il était à ses yeux le protecteur du groupe. Toujours bienveillant, il leur apportait une certaine chaleur.

- Comment penses tu que tout ça va se terminer ?finit par soupirer Lightning, sans cesser de fixer l'horizon.

- Ou très bien, ou très mal, lui répondit Balthier. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y aura pas d'intermédiaire.

- Malgré le fait que nous approchions de notre but, j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas se finir tout de suite, lui avoua Lightning, en daignant en fin le regarder.

- C'est normal, murmura le mercenaire. On ne règle pas une querelle entre royaumes alliés uniquement en en tuant la cause.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Balthier avait une expérience de la vie qui semblait immense malgré son jeune âge. Il avait dû voyager un peu partout pour en savoir autant, et surtout, vivre des choses fortes pour réussir à toujours trouver une solution en gardant la tête froide.

- Lightning ?

La voix du jeune homme la tira de ses pensées. Son regard de nouveau rivé vers les étoiles, elle marmonna un « mmh » peu audible.

- Si jamais tout venait à mal tourner, reprit-il. Peux tu me promettre de veiller sur Fran ?

- Pourquoi me le demander à moi ?s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance absolue, chuchota Balthier. Et surtout parce que je sais que tu tiendras ton engagement jusqu'à la mort.

Lightning fut particulièrement surprise de cet aveu. Elle sourit faiblement. Elle comprenait Balthier. Il souhaitait protéger la seule chose qui lui était réellement précieuse, Fran. Lightning savait son amour inébranlable. Elle ne doutait pas de sa sincérité, comme Fang. Elle aussi faisait confiance au mercenaire, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

- Oui, je te le promets, finit-elle par dire.

Balthier lui sourit et déposa une baiser sur son front. Lightning en fut surprise, mais lui sourit en retour. Un sourire franc.

- Va te reposer, je prend le relais, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Le mercenaire acquiesça en signe de remerciement, et sauta du mur, son sourire toujours apparent. Lightning se retrouva alors seule, enveloppée de la chaleur qu'il lui avait laissé au fond du cœur. Son regard valsa du ciel aux débris, attiré par le moindre mouvement dans l'obscurité. Elle passa plus d'une heure à surveiller sans que rien ne l'inquiète, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange capte son attention. Furtivement, elle tourna la tête dans la direction d'où il provenait, et resta complètement figée devant ce qu'elle vit. Elle se frotta les yeux, croyant rêver, puis retendit le coup pour voir cette étrange chose au loin.

- Qu'est ce que...balbutia-t-elle, en comprenant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rafrob et Loulou: Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :). Et désolé pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

Lightning ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait hurler ou garder son calme. Elle opta finalement pour la seconde option, bien que la première était particulièrement tentante. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se reprendre, et plaça sa main en visière au dessus de ses yeux pour mieux voir. Couvrant l'horizon de larges pics bleutés, le bloc de cristal ayant soudainement jaillit devant ses yeux dominait de toute sa grâce le calme nocturne. Seul son explosion inattendue avait fait du bruit.

La jeune femme, après quelques secondes d'observation, sauta de son promontoire. Quel était donc ce nouveau phénomène ? Tout devenait de plus en plus étrange. Et ce n'était pas sans l'inquiéter. Peut être que finalement, ils seraient condamnés à combattre ces imprévus jusqu'à leur mort. Tout cela n'avait pas de fin. Lightning secoua la tête. Avant de penser à d'éventuel retournements de situations catastrophiques, elle devait prévenir les autres. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle les avertisse. Elle courut à travers les allées désertes, manquant de trébucher contre les gravats aussi sombre que la nuit. Arrivée à la hauteur de la maison, elle reprit rapidement son souffle.

_Ne panique pas, se dit-elle. Tu es assez forte pour ça._

C'était certainement la seule chose pour laquelle elle était encore assez forte. Elle stoppa net ses tremblements en respirant un grand coup, et rentra dans la maison, en faisant attention à leur semblant de campement au dehors. Leurs cendres avaient été piétiné. Sage décision. Cela rendait leur présence peut repérable. Lightning entama sa progression à l'aveugle dans la grande pièce du bas, qui devait sans doute être le salon. Elle manqua de tomber en percutant quelque chose. En se penchant, elle finit par comprendre qu'elle avait simplement percuté Reno, qui dormait paisiblement. Suffisamment paisiblement pour que son coup de pied involontaire ne le réveil pas. La jeune femme secoua légèrement son épaule, sans agressivité. Il grogna un instant, et fit un rapide geste de la main indiquant qu'il était réveillé. Il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de la raison de ce réveil forcé. Peut être pensait il simplement que le soleil était levé. Lightning le regarda s'étirer. Elle s'assura qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, puis s'approcha d'une autre silhouette, emmitouflé dans un semblant de couette. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour tapoter l'épaule de l'endormi, elle sentit quelque chose lui entailler le doigt. Le retirant soudainement, elle pesta après la personne qui dormait avec son arme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une lame, mais d'un morceau de verre. Lightning se pencha d'avantage pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et tomba nez à nez avec la tête de Fang, assoupie. Entre ses mains, elle tenait un cadre complètement brisé. Enveloppée dans un vieux morceau de tissu, elle serrait l'objet contre sa poitrine. Lightning plissa les yeux. Dans le cadre, déchiré par endroit, il y avait une photo d'elle, beaucoup plus jeune, entourée de deux adultes. Ses parents, semblait-il. La jeune femme soupira. La pulsienne avait plus mal qu'elle n'en donnait l'impression. Elle faisait de la peine à Lightning. Malgré elle, elle la tira de son sommeil, en prenant garde à ne pas reposer les doigts sur le verre brisé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?maugréa Fang d'une voix pâteuse, se frottant le visage.

- Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal, se contenta de répondre Lightning, les sourcils froncés.

A la simple évocation de l'inquiétude de son amie, Fang sauta sur ses pieds, et attrapa sa lance, laissant tomber le cadre. Celui ci retomba sur sa couverture improvisé, répandant quelques miettes de verre autour.

- Il faut réveiller tout le monde,reprit Lightning en buttant contre un autre corps.

Au hurlement qui s'en suivit, Lightning comprit vite qu'elle venait de trébucher contre Yuffie. La petite brune avait crié avec une telle puissance que le choc devait lui avoir fait réellement peur. S'étant d'un seul coup relevé, elle roulait des yeux affolés, son shuriken en main.

- C'est bon, je pense que tout le monde est réveillé, soupira Fang, une main sur le front.

- Ah ben c'est sur qu'elle a au moins ameuté toute la région, confirma la voix de Fran, à moitié endormie.

Lightning crut qu'elle allait étriper Yuffie. Elle qui avait tout fait pour les réveiller sans faire le moindre de bruit, pour ne pas attirer plus de bêtes qu'il n'y avait déjà. Tout ses efforts de discrétion réduits en cendre.

- Bon, il se passe quoi, râla Reno en bâillant.

- Pire que l'alarme incendie de l'académie, grogna Squall en les rejoignant lui aussi.

- Venez dehors, je crois qu'on a un problème, leur expliqua Lightning en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et en silence...

- Je crois que la discrétion on verra une autre fois, plaisanta Zack en lui emboîtant le pas.

- On est grillé sur tout le territoire, termina Hope.

Lightning soupira de nouveau. Une fois de plus, la seule personne à ne pas prendre part à ces débats inutiles et interminables était Balthier. Sa présence était réellement bénéfique pour ses nerfs.

_Un mercenaire en cavale, ça a du bon au final, songea Lightning en secouant la tête, écoutant les jérémiades de touts ses compagnons._

Le groupe sortit de la demeure en ruine au bout de quelques minutes. A l'extérieur, tout avait l'air calme. Mais Lightning n'était pas vraiment rassuré. L'air lui semblait lourd, menaçant. Peut être était simplement dû au stress qu'elle éprouvait après cette explosion de cristal. Elle ne savait même plus si elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Elle en avait peut être tout simplement marre de ne pas savoir ou aller. De marcher sur un champ de mine. Elle avait surtout l'impression que tout était piégé, chose qui l'agaçait profondément. Ils se faisaient piétiner et encercler à tout instant. Ils n'étaient en fin de compte pas grand chose au milieu de cet univers sauvage.

- Light ?

La voix douce de Hope la rappela à la réalité. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était figée sur place, à ruminer son agacement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était revenu à l'endroit exact de l'incident. La où elle l'avait vu. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle sauta de nouveau sur le muret.

- Là bas, lança-t-elle en désignant l'horizon.

Les étranges pics bleus translucides perçaient à travers les ruines, luisants sous la lumière de la lune.

- Oui, il y a bien quelque chose, marmonna Balthier en s'approchant.

- Faut aller voir de plus près, s'exclama Zack. Je sais pas vous, mais moi sça me rappelle un peu le cristal du l'cie à l'académie.

- C'est vrai, avoua Fran.

Lightning hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour une escapade nocturne, mais il le fallait.

- Comment cela s'est il manifesté ?lui demanda Balthier.

- Une sorte d'explosion silencieuse, lui expliqua la jeune femme. Je n'ai vu que du cristal jaillir, sans un bruit.

- Je crins le pire, soupira le mercenaire.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et ouvrit la marche dans la direction du nouveau « danger ». Lightning lui emboîta le pas, rapidement suivit d'une Yuffie râleuse.

- On se pose à peine qu'il faut déjà redémarrer, grogna-t-elle.

- C'est ça la vie de héros, lâcha Reno, derrière elle.

- La vie de zéros oui, marmonna Fang. On arrête pas de s'en prendre plein la tête à tout moment.

- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est les seuls à se soucier du problème, réfléchit Hope. Alors ça mérite quand même un peu de reconnaissance.

- Mouais, souffla la pulsienne, peu convaincue.

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins agacé par leurs fuites répétitives de ces derniers jours. Des échecs qui rendaient l'atmosphère plus pesante qu'elle ne le paressait. Lightning soupira de plus belle, et, alors qu'elle râlait silencieusement, heurta quelque chose. Elle venait de se prendre le dos de Balthier de plein fouet. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté, chose qu'elle ne constata qu'à la douleur de son nez au moment du choc. A force de grogner, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur de ce fameux bloc de cristal.

- Bon, voyons ça de plus près, marmonna Lightning en se frottant le visage.

Elle se concentra rapidement sur l'environnement. Encore et toujours les ruines de maisons, d'allées, d'arbres déchirés. Leur feuillage éparpillé se fondait dans la masse de débris. Mais quelque chose d'anormal attira vite l'attention de la jeune. Un élément qui ne faisait pas parti du décor, hormis le cristal. Une silhouette massive écroulée sur le sol. Un corps fait de métal plus ou moins coloré, plusieurs visages figés et mécaniques sur ce qui semblait être une tête artificielle. C'était une chose énorme, affalée sur les gravats. Pourtant, aucunes traces d'usure ou d'un quelconque combat ne semblait figuré sur le large corps écroulé.

- Sa vous rappelle pas quelque chose, chuchota la jeune femme en s'approchant.

- Si, confirma Fran en la rejoignant.

A côté de cette silhouette de métal, il y avait plusieurs éclat de cristal, luisant sur le sol. Ils semblaient s'être détachés de leur structure centrale. Au fur et à mesure que Lightning relevait les yeux, ils s'agrandissaient devant cette sublime statut. Faite de courbe et d'éclat, reflétant la lumière des étoiles, le centre de forme humaine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

- Qu'est ce encore que ce prodige, murmura-t-elle en sentant la surface glacée du cristal sur sa peau.

- Je préférerais ne pas le savoir, soupira Balthier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois avoir mon idée aussi, confirma Hope en inspectant la statut.

Du doigt, il désigna l'avant bras gauche de l'humain apparemment pétrifié dans le cristal. Dessus était tatoué un énorme œil rouge complètement ouvert, prolongé de filament noir.

- Une marque de l'cie, souffla Fran, la tête penchée au dessus de l'épaule de Balthier.

Celui ci hocha la tête, l'air grave.

- Ce qui veut dire que...commença Hope.

- Que cette créature métallique qui gît à côté est très certainement un Fal'cie, le coupa Fang, faisant irruption derrière son dos.

- C'est même sur, et je pense que c'est celui que l'on cherchait, avoua Balthier, de plus en plus soucieux. Ils sont assez reconnaissables, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire. Ce l'cie s'est cristallisé dans la nuit pour avoir réalisé la tâche qui lui avait été assignée. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi.

- Comme détruire ce Fal'cie, souffla la pulsienne.

- Ou juste le trouver, répliqua le mercenaire. Il n'y a aucune trace de combat sur la carcasse de notre monstre. Ce qui est d'ailleurs un peu étrange. Pourquoi semble-t-il mort ? On dirait qu'il a juste été … « débranché ».

- Faut avouer que c'est louche, marmonna Reno en tapotant l'épaisse carapace métallique.

- Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne autant, grogna Fang, soucieuse. Pourquoi un l'cie aurais pour tâche de tuer ou trouver son Fal'cie. Ce n'est pas logique, ce n'est pas...

La pulsienne s'arrêta net de parler, croisant le regard de ses interlocuteurs. Ils avaient tous compris la même chose.

- Ce n'est pas un l'cie de Pulse...souffla Fang, ahuris.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a d'autre ?hoqueta Fran.

- Je voudrais bien croire que non, soupira Balthier.

Tandis que Fran commençais à paniquer, chose qui n'était pas du tout dans sa nature, Yuffie inspectait l'imposante silhouette de cristal, ou plus précisément, l'humain qui s'y trouvait. Finalement, un objet tombé juste à côté manqua de la faire crier, son hurlement étouffé attirant les autres.

- Cet homme vient de Midgard !s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant quelque chose par terre.

Elle souleva alors la large épée qui gisait jusqu'alors sur le sol. L'imposante lame avait du mal à tenir droit devant elle.

- Zack, reprit-elle, c'est la même que la tienne ! Ces épées viennent de chez nous !

- C'est vrai, avoua Zack. Et plus précisément, elles sont souvent attribuées aux Soldats, unité de la Shinra.

- Sa devient vraiment compliqué là, soupira Fang.

Yuffie, perdant son semblant de sourire, dévisagea un à un tous ses compagnons, commençant apparemment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle, les yeux énormes. Je vais mourir, tu vas mourir, on va mourir ! Et tout ça je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

La voix étouffée, elle répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois d'affilé, sans prêter la moindre attention aux soupirs de Reno.

- Elle est un peu émotive, constata Hope.

- Juste un peu alors, lâcha le rouquin, désespéré.

- Et elle a une bonne raison de l'être, leur lança Fran, les rappelant à l'ordre.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers les autres, leur sérieux retrouvé.

- Bon, attaqua Lightning. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il y a un problème. Déjà, le Fal'cie qu'on est venu cueillir ici est hors service, on ne sait pourquoi. C'est la première chose louche. Mais je ne pense pas vraiment que c'est ici que nous trouverons des réponses. Je pense que le plus simple est de se rendre à Midgard, vu que la bas aussi, il semble se passer des choses anormales.

- Le plus simple ?!s'exclama Fang. Et comment on s'y rend ? On a abandonné le bus volant un peu haut !

- On verra après ça, rétorqua Fran. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe. D'abord, on découvre qu'une vieille légende n'en est pas une, puis notre académie se fait démolir à cause de cette même légende qui a élut domicile sur Pulse. Et maintenant qu'on y est pour régler le problème, elle est HS pour on ne sait quelle raison, et on découvre qu'il y en a certainement une autre à Midgard !

- C'est comme si...Quelqu'un avait coupé le courant, réfléchit Zack.

- C'est vrai, confirma Balthier. Mais on doit se rendre sur place.

- Ben on peut toujours se trouver une bestiole en campagne, plaisanta Fang.

- C'est pas une si mauvaise idée, approuva Fran, qui n'avait apparemment pas relevé la plaisanterie.

Fang la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, et cet air qui veux dire « t'es malade » dont elle seule avait le secret. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes commençaient à discuter du pourquoi on ne pourrait pas utiliser une bête comme moyen de transport, Lightning s'approcha de Yuffie. La petite brune avait l'air pensive. Elle regardait le cristal, tout en le tapotant de temps à autre du bout des doigts.

- Et si...si tout ça avait été simplement créé, commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Lightning posa son regard bleu sur la lune.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Mais si jamais c'était le cas, je pense qu'il faut être vraiment fou pour faire une telle chose.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

- Il a pas l'air ravit !

Regardant Fang tenter de fixer un harnais improvisé sur le dos de l'énorme animal, Yuffie commentait ce dressage rapide. La bête était pattes liées, étalée au sol, poussant d'abominable grognements traduisant son mécontentement. L'idée de se servir d'un monstre avait finalement était retenu, au grand damne du groupe. En effet, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre moyen de fuir. L'animal remuait nerveusement sa large queue écailleuse, nerveux d'avoir les ailes entravées. Fang avait vagabondé une bonne partie de la nuit pour le dénicher, aidé de Squall et Hope. Lightning regardait les deux filles devant le monstre, l'une gloussant, l'autre râlant, en lâchant de temps à autre un soupir exaspéré. Elle en avait plus que marre de toute cette pagaille. Surtout, ne pas comprendre la mettait sur les nerfs. La peur n'était plus vraiment présente, comme aux premiers jours. Elle avait fait place à un agacement sans bornes, succédant le chagrin. Ils avaient parcouru une distance énorme sur un territoire sauvage pour régler son compte à ce qu'ils pensaient être la cause de leur problème, pour finalement trouver là un Fal'cie inanimé par on ne sait quel prodige. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient aussi avancé qu'au début. Au milieu d'un champ de ruine, à bidouiller une embarcation sommaire, pour se rendre dans un autre royaume, avec pour seul indice un l'cie cristallisé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Lightning lâcha un nouveau soupir. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de se demander quand tout cela allait prendre fin. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Fang et leur « monture ». Elle crut rêver en apercevant la pulsienne accroupit au sol à côté du monstre, à lui gratter gentiment la tête, Yuffie lui hurlant qu'elle allait se faire bouffer la main à chaque seconde.

- Sa jette un éclairage nouveau sur Fang, lâcha Reno en s'approchant, visiblement aussi surpris.

Il n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de Fang d'être aussi affective, mais là, elle marmonnait à l'animal plusieurs mots inaudibles comme si il s'agissait d'un chat. La bête n'avait pas l'air conquise pour autant, mais semblait - légèrement plus calme. La gueule ouverte, feulant à plusieurs reprise, elle se laissait faire. Reno se gratta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- Bon alors, vous en êtes où ?demanda Squall en les rejoignant, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué la situation étrange.

- Il est adorable !s'exclama Fang en les rejoignant.

- Qui ça ?demanda Squall, un peu étonné.

- Ben notre bestiole, lui répondit la pulsienne, comme si cela était absolument évident.

S'en suivit comme deviné un débat sur la fameuse « bestiole », très rapidement animé par Yuffie. La petite brune semblait complètement affolée. Malgré leur nuit écourtée, elle était particulièrement énergique. Lightning s'éloigna rapidement du petit groupe, et partit se réfugier près de l'animal, sur un muret presque effondré. Pensive, elle fixa un instant la bête.

- Toi aussi, tu es perdue, marmonna-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, un grognement lui parvint. La jeune femme regarda le ciel. Le soleil pointait derrière les ruines, réchauffant peu à peu de ses rayons la surface du sol. Épousant avec grâce la silhouette de chaque forme visible, ils dessinaient sur le sol quelques mille formes grisâtres. Lightning regarda de nouveau leur monture. Ses larges yeux reptiliens la fixaient sans méchanceté. Finalement, Fang n'avait peut être pas tort de faire confiance à cette bête.

- Light !

La voix calme de Fran ramena la jeune femme à la réalité. Elle se tourna vers la viera, et sauta de son promontoire. Elle rejoignit le reste du groupe, rassemblé un peu plus loin. Une fois sur place, elle prit place aux côtés de Hope, appréciant immédiatement la présence du jeune homme.

- Bon, commença Fran, hésitante. Nous devons aller à Midgard.

- Nous ne trouvons pas les mots pour exprimer notre ravissement, maugréa Yuffie.

- Il y a plusieurs choses à savoir avant de partir, expliqua Zack. Je viens de là bas, et autant vous dire que la vie y est très différente. Certes il n'y a pas autant de bête que sur Pulse. Mais la ville est sous l'autorité de la compagnie Shinra. Et autant dire que ce n'est pas une politique douce. Il va falloir être prudent, surtout que les étrangers ne sont pas spécialement les biens venus. Et en ce moment, je présume que c'est pire. Si nous avons trouvé un soldat sur Pulse, même cristallisé, c'est que Midgard est impliquée. Alors je pense que la plus haute discrétion va s'imposer.

- C'est noté Zack, reprit Fran. Maintenant va se poser la question délicate du pilotage.

- C'est moi qui pilote Eva !cria Fang.

- Eva ?lui demanda Squall, interloqué.

- Ben, oui, fallait bien lui trouver un nom, marmonna la pulsienne, rougissante.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. Fang était pire qu'une gamine avec un chaton.

- Bon, va pour Eva, soupira Fran en se frottant le front. Et va pour le pilotage, vu que ça n'a pas l'air négociable.

- On n'a de la chance que Eva soit énorme, constata Hope en regardant la bête. Parce qu'elle va avoir du poids sur le dos.

- Maintenant que la garde d'Eva est attribuée, je pense qu'on peut y aller ?s'impatienta Balthier.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Lightning tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers le monstre. Eva. Quel drôle de nom. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Elle regarda Fang s'en approcher, et lui glisser une lanière autour de la mâchoire, et entre les dents. Étonnamment, elle se laissa faire. Sentant qu'on desserrait ses liens, elle remua brusquement, manquant d'envoyer valser la pulsienne.

- Fang, fait quand même attention, ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer Lightning.

Elle s'inquiétait un peu de la tournure que pouvait prendre cette étape de libération. Mais tout se passa dans le calme. Avant de détacher les ailes de l'animal, Fang invita le groupe à prendre place. Fran et Balthier s'installèrent les premiers, juste derrière le siège conducteur, suivit de Zack. Voyant tout le monde monter à bord, Yuffie recula de quelques pas.

- Nan mais je monte pas la dessus bande de timbrés, grogna-t-elle.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Reno l'attrapa par la taille, et la jeta vulgairement sur son épaule.

- Tu montes comme tout le monde, lui dit-il, la posant devant lui.

La jeune fille ne trouva rien à redire, à part se faire toute petite. Lightning se hissa à son tour sur le dos écailleux d'Eva, Hope derrière elle. Sentant les bras du jeune homme l'enlacer, elle se retourna vivement.

- Si tu me lâches, je te jures que tu vas le regretter, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oh je ne prendrais pas le risque, lui sourit le jeune homme.

Sourcils froncés, Lightning lui saisit violemment la joue pour y déposer ses lèvres. Un peu surprit, Hope finit par sourire. La jeune femme le lâcha peu après, légèrement anxieuse. Elle appréhendait beaucoup le décollage. Elle priait pour qu'Eva n'est pas trop mauvais caractère. Son stress disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid se glisser sous sa veste. Se tournant de nouveau, elle croisa les yeux verts de son compagnon.

- Enlève ta main de cette veste, maugréa-t-elle, amusée.

- Quelle veste ?lui demanda Hope, en essayant de rester sérieux.

Lightning faillit éclater de rire. Son compagnon lui tapota légèrement le dos pour qu'elle se calme. Lui seul avait le don de pouvoir lui donner envie de rire dans des situations pareilles.

- Tout le monde est paré ?cria Fang.

- Roger capitaine !lui répondit Reno, tenant fermement Yuffie pour quelle cesse de se tortiller.

Fang hocha la tête. Lançant un regard entendu à Squall, resté à ses côtés, elle détacha en rapidement les liens de leur monture. Ne laissant pas le temps à l'animal de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Squall attrapa la jeune femme part la taille et la hissa sur la bête. Fang saisit les reines aussi vite qu'elle put, et fur bientôt rejoins par Squall, qui se fit une place derrière elle. Tirant sur les lanières, elle força Eva à rester calme, alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver.

- Attention au départ, marmonna Fang.

Saisissant sa lance, elle en donna un coup à l'animal pour qu'il démarre. Poussant un grognement, leur monture s'élança. Courant quelques instants, elle finit par battre l'air de ses ailes puissantes, et s'élever au dessus du sol. Lightning s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Reno, juste devant elle, pour ne pas tomber sous les secousses. Finalement, Eva ne se rebella pas trop, ce qui ne pouvait que ravir la jeune femme.

- Et ben c'était pas si mal, lâcha Lightning, se décrispant un peu.

- C'était le début, grogna Fang, plus concentrée que jamais. Mais ça pourra jamais être pire que le rodéo de la dernière fois.

- Sa, c'est une certitude, confirma Squall.

Ce dernier tenait fermement la pulsienne pour l'empêcher de tomber. Eva volait relativement droit. Elle n'avait pas l'air si capricieuse que ça. Fang la fit tourner à un moment, ce qui fit valser les cheveux roses de Lightning droit dans la figure de Hope. Plusieurs virages mal pris et quelques sautes d'humeur de leur monture manquèrent de renverser tout le groupe. Lightning était complètement perdue. Ils volaient peut être suffisamment bat au dessous des nuages pour voir ce qu'ils survolaient, elle n'osait pas regarder le sol. Elle priait juste pour que Fang ne les perde pas.

N'y tenant plus, elle risqua un coup d'œil vers le bas, plusieurs heures après leur départ. Au dessous d'eux, il y avait une forêt. Une immense étendue de verdure luisant sous la chaleur du soleil, bercée par les cris des divers animaux nichant en son sein. Pulse était vraiment un royaume magnifique. Le fait qu'il soit sauvage le rendait tellement plus attirant. Le danger qui émanait de cette terre devenait moindre face aux beautés que l'on y trouvait. Un hurlement rauque troubla soudain la paix du vol. Lightning sursauta légèrement en entendant cela, et crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place en voyant l'énorme silhouette sombre leur foncer dessus.

- On a un problème !hurla-t-elle à l'intention de Fang.

- Quel genre ?lui demanda la jeune femme.

- Du genre très gros, très vivant, et potentiellement très dangereux, reprit Lightning en grimaçant.

Un monstre encore plus gros que leur monture venait de les repérer, et visiblement, de les choisir comme repas. Fronçant les sourcils, Fang attrapa sa lance.

- J'espère que tout le monde est solidement attaché, cria-t-elle en donnant un violent coup de lance à leur monture.

Eva poussa un hurlement, et plongea à vive allure vers le bas. Lightning crut réellement que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Forçant la bête à redresser au dernier moment, Fang émit un grognement en voyant leur prédateur gagner du terrain malgré leur chute libre.

- Fran !cria Fang, une lanière entre les dents, un peu débordée.

Comprenant le message, Balthier saisit la viera, et la lançant légèrement pour qu'elle se retrouve debout. Fermement maintenue par son compagnon, Fran arma son arc en essayant de ne pas trembler. En plein virage, elle décocha sa flèche, qui manqua sa cible de peu. La viera fut violemment projetée sur le côté, et se retrouva un instant la tête dans le vie, avant d'être rattraper par Balthier. Se relevant, elle tira une nouvelle flèche, alors que Fang commençait à vraiment perdre du terrain. Cette fois ci, Fran toucha sa cible en plein dans l'oeil, avant de tomber. Elle se rattrapa une fois de plus de justesse, cramponnée aux bras de Balthier. Le front en sueur, elle s'installa en regardant le prédateur abandonner la chasse.

- Et bien on a eut chaud, soupira-t-elle.

- Heureusement que tu sais viser, la complimenta Lightning, encore tremblante.

- J'ai cru qu'on allé y passer, lâcha Fang, la voix nerveuse.

- Nous aussi, répondirent en cœur Zack et Hope.

La seule à ne rien dire était Yuffie. Lightning se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas morte. Non, elle était simplement en état de choc. Complètement affolée, les yeux ronds comme des billes, elle fixait un point inconnu.

- Faut garder les yeux fixer sur l'horizon, souffla Squall.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver l'horizon, marmonna Hope, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- On est vivant, finit par lâcher Yuffie, ahuris.

Lightning hocha la tête. Encore secouée par leur fuite éprouvante, elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer. La prochaine étape était d'arriver à Midgard en un seul morceau.


	26. Chapter 26

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

Lightning respira un grand coup lorsque leur monture se arriva enfin à destination. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le reste de leur voyage s'était déroulé sans incidents, si l'on entend par incidents les choses plus graves que les sautes d'humeurs du monstres, les virages loupés et les disputes fréquentes. La jeune femme crut rêver en apercevant enfin les larges nuages de Midgard, surplombant toute la ville. L'air était sombre ici. Peu agréable. Lightning inspecta rapidement les alentours d'un coup d'œil discret. L'atmosphère peu accueillant ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie d'aller plus loin. Alors qu'elle regardait l'environnement nouveau, un choc violent la fit vaciller. Son cœur loupa un battement. Un grognement rauque lui indiqua que la bête se posait, et ce, sans beaucoup de délicatesse. Elle se lâcha d'un seul coup, manquant de faire tomber tous ses occupants. Se laissant tomber lourdement, Eva se secoua une fois au sol. Relevant la tête, Lightning se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Un vrai plaisir, marmonna-t-elle en commençant sa descente.

- Ça, c'est un atterrissage fracassant, commenta Reno, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Agacée par les reproches du rouquin, Fang le poussa brusquement sur le côté, le faisant tomber par terre. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, la chute lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

- Et ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle tomber à pic, grogna Fang, une main sur la tête de la monture.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Reno lui tira la langue. Cette scène de discorde pourtant si courante arracha un léger sourire à Lightning. Même dans les pires situations, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Et ça te fait rire toi ?râla Fang en lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme.

- Moi ? Mais ...euh non, je...bredouilla Lightning, surprise de l'agressivité de son amie.

- Eva progresse, ce n'est que son premier vole, reprit la pulsienne.

- Est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ?se défendit Lightning, un pied au sol.

Fang continua à râler alors que Lightning ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La pulsienne était un vrai fauve avec sa bête. Si quelqu'un s'en prenait à Eva, gare à lui. Le jeune femme avança de quelques pas. Ils s'étaient apparemment posés sur une falaise, juste au dessus de la ville. Les larges nuages noirâtres donnaient l'impression d'une nuit constante. Cette ville avait l'air triste. Presque malade. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Lightning. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. La tournure que prenait les événements lui plaisait de moins en moins.

- Light !

La voix de Hope lui fit tourner la tête. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de venir, alors que tout le monde se rassemblait autour de la monture. La jeune femme adressa un sourire à son compagnon avant de les rejoindre.

- Bon, commença Fran une fois tout le monde présent. Maintenant qu'on y est, on fait quoi ?

- J'attache Eva !s'exclama Fang en s'éloignant.

Je ne pense pas que l'idée plaise à tout le monde, mais je crois qu'on devrait pour la plupart changer d'apparence, proposa Zack. A Midgard, vous seriez trop reconnaissable, et maintenant que nos royaumes sont en guerre, on ne peut pas prendre le risque.

- Et on fait ça comment...soupira Fang en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En ville, on devrait pouvoir trouver ça pour pas grand chose, réfléchit Reno.

Yuffie hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai, renchérit-elle. La ville est pauvre, surtout dans les taudis. Alors la contre bande, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque. On trouvera.

- Donc tu insinue qu'on va devoir se … déguiser ?articula Squall, peu convaincu.

Zack confirma d'un hochement de tête. Voila une idée qui n'enchantait guère Lightning. Mais il fallait bien avouer que sa tenue claire et ses cheveux roses n'allaient pas passer inaperçus. Elle dévisagea un a un tous ses compagnons. Hope avait des cheveux blancs, presque argents, Fang une tenue bleu roi, Squall une cicatrice en plein visage, Fran était une viera, Balthier un mercenaire.

- Mouai, va pour le déguisement, soupira-t-elle.

- Bon, alors maintenant qu'on est d'accord, il faut gagner les taudis, murmura Reno en fixant la ville.

La journée était déjà bien avancée. Lightning regarda le ciel. De la à ce qu'ils gagnent la ville, la nuit serait certainement tombée, ce qui ne pourrait que jouer en leur faveur. Leur indiquant l'entrée nord de la ville, Zack prit la tête du groupe. S'en suivit une marche silencieuse. Descendre la falaise s'avéra être une épreuve plus coriace qu'elle en avait l'air, qui eut raison de Yuffie et de Reno, le premier tombant sur l'autre, et les deux rapidement au sol. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits, tous parvinrent jusqu'en bas. Les aidant à se relever, le groupe se tourna ensuite vers ce qui se dressait devant eux. De près, la ville avait l'air encore plus sombre. Derrière la porte, des ruines pointaient, étalant leurs ombres menaçantes. En plus d'être triste, cette ville semblait pauvre. Détruite. Un énorme bâtiment surplombait tous ces gravats. Lightning dût lever les yeux pour le voir jusqu'en haut.

- Ça, c'est le bâtiment Shinra, lui dit Zack en s'approchant. La compagnie Shinra a un total contrôle sur cette ville. Pour le grand malheur de ses habitants.

Lightning regarda le jeune homme brun d'un air interrogateur. Mais elle n'eut le droit qu'à un sourire pour seule réponse. Haussant les épaules, elle tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la porte.

- C'est derrière que se trouvent les taudis, expliqua Reno en appuyant sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Cette entrée n'est pas gardée.

Un grincement froid retentit alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Ce qui se trouvait derrière n'était guère plus joyeux. Hésitante, Lightning finit par mettre un pas dans la ville. Les larges maisons étaient faites de rien, de gravats et de débris récupérés un peu partout. Quelques personnes attendaient dehors, assises sur des pierres ou simplement debout, marchandant quelques maigres produits. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter. Hope.

- Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici, marmonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

En effet, plusieurs habitants fixaient déjà le groupe d'un air peu aimable. Se faufilant devant, Zack indiqua aux autres de le suivre. Le jeune hommes les conduisit jusqu'à un endroit un peu plus animé. Il n'en était pas pour autant plus chaleureux. Cela ressemblait à un quartier de marchands. Plusieurs échoppes entourées de gens l'indiquaient. Il y avait des gravats un peu partout, rendant l'endroit bien malheureux.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup la manière dont les gens nous regardent, grogna Squall.

- En même temps, on n'a pas une dégaine très discrète, soupira Fang en tripotant ses vêtements.

- On devrait trouver notre bonheur par ici, lança Zack.

Arpentant du regard le petit cercle d'échoppe, le regard de Lightning se posa sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns noués avec un nœud rouge. Vêtue d'une longue robe rose, elle ne tarda pas à tourner la tête vers le groupe, ses grands yeux verts vaguement étonnés. Son visage fin parut familier à Lightning. Elle avait l'intuition de l'avoir déjà vu. En face d'elle, la jeune fille parut tout aussi intriguée. D'abord surprise, elle fit ensuite quelques pas vers eux.

- Elle ne vous dit pas quelque chose ?demanda Lightning en bousculant légèrement Zack.

- Mais si, c'est...s'exclama Zack.

- Aerith !

La voix claire de la demoiselle avait achevé sa phrase. Elle se tenait devant eux, un sourire doux collé aux lèvres. Lightning se frappa soudainement le front. Aerith était à l'académie. Les deux filles s'étaient parlées en début d'année. Ils étaient tous dans la même troisième année. La jeune fille semblait elle aussi s'en souvenir. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit ici ? Et en vie ? Avant même qu'ils ne puissent lui poser des questions, Aerith saisit les mains de Lightning, visiblement enchantée.

- Je vous reconnais !s'exclama-t-elle. Vous étiez à l'académie ! Où étiez vous passés ?

- Il y a d'autres survivants ?demanda précipitamment Lightning.

- Oui, nous sommes assez nombreux malgré les lourdes pertes, répondit Aerith en baissant les yeux.

- Qui ? Qui a survécu ?renchérit Lightning en serrant plus les mains de son interlocutrice.

Elle avait soudain retrouvé espoir. Non pour elle, mais pour sa sœur. Et si Serah faisait partie de ces survivants ? Lightning avait beau s'être faite à l'idée qu'elle et sa sœur ne se reverraient plus, entendre de nouveau parler de la catastrophe de l'académie lui rappelait cette affreuse disparition. Elle n'était pas la seule à regarder Aerith avec autant d'attention. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers elle. Surtout celui de Zack.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ta sœur a été retrouvée, commença la brune.

- Elle est vivante ?faillit crier Lightning.

- Oui, sourit Aerith. Et aussi son ami, un grand blond qui ne la lâchait pas. Ils parlaient de toi il me semble. Il y a aussi Tifa, et Cloud, et …

Mais Lightning ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait lâché précipitamment les mains d'Aerith. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Serah et Snow étaient vie. La seule chose qu'elle avait souhaité depuis leur départ précipité de l'académie. Cette nouvelle lui arracha un petit rire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aurait voulu partir immédiatement pour rejoindre sa sœur, et lui dire qu'elle était elle aussi en vie. Une main tapotant doucement sa joue la ramena doucement à la réalité.

- Allo la terre ici Cocoon !l'appela Hope.

- Serah est vivante...parvint à articuler la jeune femme. Où ?

- Oui, mais nous peut être plus pour longtemps si on ne fait rien, répliqua Fang en lui indiquant plusieurs habitants.

Leurs regards étaient de moins en moins amicaux. Aerith regarda autour d'elle, et comprit rapidement le problème.

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous trouver de quoi vous changer, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle nous fit un signe de la main, et bifurqua dans une petite rue. Sans même chercher à comprendre, Zack lui emboîta le pas, bientôt suivit de tout le groupe.

- J'espère qu'Eva va bien, marmonna Fang en traînant des pieds.

En entendant cela, Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. Fang devenait pire qu'une mère pour ce pauvre animal.

- On dirait que tu l'aimes encore plus que tes semblables, soupira Squall.

- Une chose est sûre, je l'aime plus que toi, rétorqua la pulsienne.

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue, visiblement vexé. Lightning trouva cela attachant la manière dont tous les deux se comportaient. Il était clair qu'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup plus qu'ils le prétendaient.

_Un peu comme moi et Hope, songea la jeune femme._

Toujours en pleine réflexion, la jeune femme heurta une fois encore le dos de la personne devant elle. Reno grogna un instant en sentant son front contre son dos. Aerith les avait conduit jusqu'à une vieille église en ruine. Ses pierres grises étaient beaucoup plus claires que les autres gravats, faisant de ce bâtiment un point lumineux au milieu des taudis. La porte entre ouverte laissait paraître l'intérieur entièrement tapissé de fleurs. Aerith fit signe au groupe d'entrer, et les conduisit jusqu'au fond de l'église. Là, elle ouvrit une seconde porte, qui menait à une petite maison légèrement à l'écart.

- Venez, leur dit Aerith en ouvrant la porte de la demeure.

L'intérieur était chaleureux. Un feu crépitait dans un coin de la pièce, éclairant les meubles alentours, les faisant luire d'un bel éclat.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ?demanda la jeune brune.

- Des vêtements, et de quoi masquer les cheveux de certains, répondit Fang en dévisageant Lightning et Hope.

- Ma mère a longtemps fait du théâtre, expliqua Aerith en grimpant à l'étage. Il lui reste beaucoup de ses vêtements et perruques.

- Aerith, tu es géniale, soupira Zack en regardant la brune revenir avec un sac remplit à craquer.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. Dès que Zack voyait une fille, c'était le même cinéma. Même si pour une fois, son regard avait l'air sincère. Aerith lui sourit, et vida le contenu de son sac par terre.

- Lightning, tiens, dit Aerith en tendant une perruque brune et des vêtements à la jeune femme.

Celle ci les saisit, peu convaincue. Aerith lui indiqua l'étage, où elle se rendit sans rien demander. Elle fut bientôt rejoins par Fang et Fran. La pulsienne râlait légèrement, apparemment pas ravie de devoir se vêtir autrement. Ajustant sa perruque sur son crâne, Lightning se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Taillé plutôt cours et décoiffés, les cheveux châtains de la perruque lui donnaient un air plus rebelle et décalée. Elle avait remplacé sa tenue de combat par un accoutrement plus sombre, ce qui la rendait beaucoup plus « normale » dans cette ville. Sans regarder ses amies qui râlaient toujours, elle redescendit. En bas, elle fut accueillie par un Hope qu'elle ne reconnut d'abord pas. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement noirs, et ses vêtements beaucoup plus sombres. Tous deux se dévisagèrent avant de sourire.

- Alors, comment tu me trouves ?demanda Lightning, hésitante.

- Euh...convaincante, bredouilla Hope.

L'air décontenancé de son compagnon la fit doucement rire. Comme Serah aurait rit de la voir ainsi.


	27. Chapter 27

**Une chtite review ?**

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

La nuit était tombée. Lightning regardait le ciel, la ciel inclinée sur l'épaule de son compagnon, devant une fenêtre. Il n'y avait même pas d'étoile. L'obscurité semblait constante dans cette ville. La jeune femme frissonna. Elle trouvait cela triste. Ne jamais voir le ciel bleu devait cruellement influencer sur le moral des habitants. Sur Cocoon, tout était si clair, alors qu'ici, il n'y avait que du gris. Un gris malsain. Leur rencontre avec Aerith l'avait d'ailleurs surprise. La jeune femme souriait. Sa présence était réellement agréable. Sa douceur réchauffait leurs cœurs douloureux de ce voyage riche en émotions. Finalement, Lightning comprenait pourquoi Zack s'était attaché à elle, bien qu'il ne leur en ai jamais parlé. En plus d'être jolie, elle respirait la bonté. Elle contrastait complètement avec les taudis dans lesquels elle vivait. Cela n'étonnait pas Lightning qu'elle vive au milieu des fleurs. Cette fille avait besoin d'un environnement à son image, baigné de lumière et de fraîcheur. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule à pouvoir en faire pousser. A croire que son sourire aidait la vie à se former.

A cette pensée, Lightning sourit faiblement. Il y avait bien des gens qui auraient besoin d'elle. En vendant ses lys, elle aidait en quelque sorte la ville à revivre, bien que ses clients soient rares.

Lightning poussa un soupir. Ils avaient attendu plusieurs heures que la nuit tombe pour se remettre en route. Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire Balthier. Fang qui l'avait tant injurié pour sa condition de mercenaire, s'apprêtait à rentrer comme une voleuse dans la compagnie dirigeante du royaume de Midgard, en pleine nuit, et planquée sous un déguisement. Oui, ils allaient à la Shinra. Aerith leur avait bien fait comprendre que si quelque chose d'anormal se tramait dans cette ville, cela ne pouvait être que là bas. Cette ville. Oui, elle était triste. Oui, elle était sombre. Mais Lightning n'y avait rien remarqué qui puisse témoigné de la présence d'un Fal'cie ici. Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Mais une chose l'inquiétait encore plus. Une fois que tout cela serait finit, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Plus jamais ils ne pourraient retrouver des occupations normales. Certes, la jeune femme irait chercher Serah, et son abruti de petit copain. Mais après ? Elle se rendait compte que sa sœur n'était plus la seule personne qui comptait dans sa vie. Elle avait Hope. Elle aussi la peste de Yuffie, le blagueur de Reno, le dragueur de Zack, la rationnelle Fran, la sarcastique Fang, le glacial Squall, le calme Balthier, et maintenant, la douce Aerith. Oui, elle l'incluait dans les gens qui comptaient pour elle. Parce qu'elle était importante pour Zack. Et que Zack était important aux yeux de Lightning.

Une légère pression contre ses épaules la sortit de ses pensées. Hope venait de passer le bras autour.

- Dis moi, chuchota la jeune femme, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire quand tout sera finit ?

Hope sembla hésiter. Il savait tout comme elle que leur existence ne serait plus jamais la même. Ils ne pourraient d'une certaine manière plus jamais se rendre à l'académie, et ce, pour différentes raisons. D'abord, ils n'avaient plus rien à y apprendre, du moins pour le combat, à savoir, la quasi totalité de leur cours. Ils étaient près. Ils avaient mené comme une campagne durant tous ces jours pour exterminé une puissance oubliée. Et jusque là, ils n'avaient pas perdu un seul membre. Ils étaient forts. Ensemble, ils devenaient facilement imbattable, et ils ne s'en rendaient pas souvent compte. Mais il y avait aussi la question de Fran et Balthier. Vu leur relation, ils ne pourraient plus se regarder en tant que prof et en tant qu'élève. Ils s'aimaient. Et un dernier problème se posait. L'académie n'était plus qu'un tas de gravats. Elle allait pour sûre être reconstruite, mais cela prendrait peut être un an.

Hope poussa un soupir, resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- On pourrait se marier, lâcha-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition, mais plus une supposition. Lightning faillit s'étrangler quand elle entendit cela. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Elle n'y était pas du tout préparer, ce qui eut pour effet de la désarmer. Chose prétendue impossible pourtant. Un sourire fendit le visage du jeune homme, suivit d'un petit rire nerveux. La jeune femme le fixait, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Ils semblaient menacer de se décrocher.

- Oublis ça, s'était stupide, rigola Hope en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_Pas si stupide que ça, songea Lightning en se débattant._

Elle n'arrivait même pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de penser. Elle, se marier ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Elle déraillait complètement. Il déraillait complètement. Mais l'idée eut tout de même le mérite de la faire rougir, chose pour laquelle elle se maudit intérieurement.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le cris de guerre de Yuffie manqua de tuer Lightning sur place. Ce n'était pas humain. Ce cris ne pouvait pas être humain. Elle sursauta tellement qu'elle manqua de décrocher sa perruque. Tremblante, elle se retourna péniblement. La petite brune étouffa un rire en voyant son visage blême.

- Bon, vous êtes prêt ? Moi, je suis d'attaque pour aller leur casser la gueule à cet bande de salauds !reprit-elle, un poing levé.

Cette fille n'était décidément pas totalement nette.

- Je ne sais pas si mes tympans vont s'en remettre, soupira Hope en se levant.

L'intrusion de Yuffie se faisait bien sentir sur leurs nerfs. Lightning croyait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'en avait plus. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Complètement blanche, après avoir rougis devant Hope, elle se leva à son tour, s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle allait sincèrement devenir cardiaque, et il ne faudrait pas se demander pourquoi. Elle avait en face d'elle la cause, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de lui répondre, et s'échappa immédiatement. Lightning descendit les escaliers avec difficulté, toujours sous le choc, mais parvint tout de même indemne jusqu'en bas, où les attendaient les autres. Là, Fran s'apprêtait à commencer le conseil de guerre, mais le visage de Lightning la stoppa nette.

- Light, est ce que ça va ?demanda-t-elle, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Demande à la peste qui me suit, grogna la jeune femme.

- Moi ?s'étonna Yuffie. J'ai pas les mains sales ! Enfin, façon de parler.

Fran se frappa le front d'un main. Ses oreilles étaient planquées sous une perruque châtain et un chapeau noir en feutre. Lightning se demandait comment ses oreilles de viera si imposantes avaient pu être plié à un tel point. Elle eut un moment de compassion pour la douleur que Fran devait ressentir. Celle ci lâcha d'ailleurs un soupir, et se tourna vers tout le monde, une fois les derniers arrivants installés.

- Bon, cette nuit, on s'infiltre dans le bâtiment Shinra, commença-t-elle. Tout le monde sait ce qu'implique le mot infiltrer ?

Un grand silence lui répondit.

- Grang moment de solitude, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant le visage. Cela implique de la discrétion.

- Merci, on est pas complètement stupides non plus, râla Fang.

- Peut être, mais c'est pas votre fort, alors pour une fois appliquer à la lettre le mot discret, répliqua Fran.

Fang croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et commença à imiter silencieusement la viera, visiblement boudeuse. Lightning leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, et comment on s'y prend ?demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien comme on peu, lui répondit simplement Balthier. Par la porte, le plus discrètement possible.

- Si je puis me permettre...

La voix hésitante venait de derrière. Aerith se tenait dans l'entre bâillement de la porte menant à la cuisine. Zack lui sourit, et lui fit signe d'approcher. D'un certain côté, il avait raison. Elle connaissait bien la ville, et la Shinra, pour des raisons peut joyeuses, et son idée serait sans doute bénéfique.

- Il y a un endroit d'où cela peut venir, reprit la jeune femme en s'approchant. Si j'ai bien comprit, vous cherchez un Fal'cie, donc une forme de vie ancestrale qui serait réapparue. Et il n'y qu'un seul endroit où des documents sur une telle abomination pourraient être gardés. C'est le département des sciences, au dernier étage.

Balthier la fixa un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Finalement, un sourire fendit son visage.

- C'est une bonne suggestion, approuva-t-il. J'ai souvent entendu parler du légendaire département des sciences de la Shinra, et de son bienveillant professeur.

Ses paroles étaient ironiques.

- Comment pouvons nous nous y rendre ?demanda Reno.

- C'est le dernier étage du bâtiment, le plus bas, expliqua Aerith. Généralement, il n'y a pas grand monde aux alentours, je pense qu'une fois sur place vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Lightning eut un instant peur. Qu'allaient ils trouver là bas ? Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Fran hocha doucement la tête et interrogea le reste du groupe du regard. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, s'était la seule piste, vu que cette ville semblait étrangement normale.

Lentement, mais sûrement, ils quittèrent la maison d'Aerith. Le groupe prit bien soin de ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage chez la jeune femme. Si jamais cela venait à mal tourner, elle ne devait en aucun cas être impliquée. Le plus dur fut de tirer Zack de cette maison. Il y semblait scotcher. Ou plutôt, il semblait scotché à son habitante. Une fois chose faite, le petit groupe s'aventura dans les rues sombres des taudis, bien plus noires encore que durant la journée. L'ambiance était inquiétante, le silence ponctué de leur pas et de quelques miaulements de chats. Lightning marchait lentement. Elle avait honte de cette peur qui la prenait. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Pas maintenant.

- Quelqu'un m'a marché sur le pied !

Les chuchotements de Fang se firent entendre de tout le groupe. La pulsienne pestait après l'obscurité qui nuisait à la bonne santé de ses pieds, piétinés par quelqu'un.

- Je crois que c'était moi, murmura Reno, riant à moitié.

- Abruti !

Le coup qu'il reçut claqua sec. Reno ne se tut pas pour autant, il riait le plus discrètement possible, mais ses éclats de voix étouffés se percevaient quand même. Le soupir agacé de Fran entrecoupa cette dispute.

- Mais pourquoi je me donne la peine de rappeler les fondements de la discrétion, maugréa-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, Squall souleva Fang par la taille, et la plaça à côté de lui, à savoir, à deux personnes d'écart du rouquin. Se débattant mollement, elle finit par lui tirer la langue, incapable de faire autre chose à si grande distance.

- Arrêter vos enfantillages, vous allez nous faire repérer alors qu'on est même pas encore entré, lâcha nerveusement la viera.

- Justement Fran, laisse les se déchaîner avant, lui conseilla Squall. Comme ça, une fois à l'intérieur, ils nous ficheront la paix...

Squall se tut en recevant une claque sur le crâne.

- Traître !grogna Fang. Je croyais que tu me défendrais !

- Mais … bredouilla le jeune homme, décontenancé.

Yuffie lâcha un rire, bientôt suivit des gloussements étouffés de la pulsienne. Lightning lâcha un soupir. Ils étaient incapables de rester calmes plus de quelques minutes. Après, c'était la guerre. Entre une agression de Fang envers Reno pour un malheureuse accident, et une crise de la part de la pulsienne parce que Squall défendait Fran plutôt qu'elle. Sans compter Yuffie qui se retenait de mourir de rire à l'arrière avec Reno. En effet, le mot discrète n'était pas le plus approprié pour décrire leur avancé. Cependant, quelque chose stoppa net ces accrochages inutiles et amusants. Un énorme bâtiment s'étirait vers le ciel, juste devant eux. Éclairé, il dominait la ville de toute sa stature. Lightning n'avait même pas vu qu'ils avaient déjà quitté les taudis et parcourut une si longue distance.

- Je crois qu'on y est, murmura Fran en levant les yeux.

- Non, ça, c'est juste le local du concierge, ironisa Fang.

La viera leva les yeux au ciel et se planqua derrière un mur, faisant signe au reste du groupe de l'imiter. Ainsi, tous cacher, ils étaient libre de trouver le meilleur moyen de passer cette porte.


End file.
